Dimensional Gundam season 2: Against the rising darkness
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: Ever since the Brethren Moons destruction ORCA has searched and found every survivor of the conflict but now they look for a way back to their home before they find a GN rift leading to a new galaxy where they must fight to protect a Republic against an enemy that the founders of ORCA thought were defeated.
1. database update

ORCA database update…

Authorization code required

(*******)

Code accepted

Database open

ORCA symbol: A blue shield with a four point star with two red flames behind it, a green ribbon, a black hexagon, in the center of the star and a ruby in the middle of the hexagon.

Equipment

Designation: Vanguard Overed Boost (VOB)

Type: Armored core, mobile suit, and starfighter booster back

Info: The Vanguard Overed Boost is a piece of equipment that gives an Armored Core the ability to travel at fast speeds much like the High velocity booster pack but more advanced as well as more fuel for long trips or attempts to enter a planets orbit from the ground.

Designation: GN compact container

Type: Container

Info: The GN container is a device that utilizes GN particles to quantize objects into bits and contain it but the unit has a limited space so that it is only able to hold up to 3 Armored Cores.

Designation: Alpha GN drive

Type: Engine

Info: Alpha GN drives are a more advanced form of GN drives with the power of two pure GN drives used by Celestial Being.

Designation: Omega GN drive

Type: Engine

Info: Omega GN drives are a more advanced form of GN drives that have the same ability like the Alpha GN drives only they are the equivalent of two Pseudo GN drives.

Designation: GN slipspace drive

Type: engine

Info: The GN slipspace drive is a type of engine that can assist a ship that is as small as a fighter to as big as a space colony to enter FTL be it Slipspace, Shockspace, or any other form of FTL.

Weapon database access code required

(******)

Access code authorized

Designation: MA5E assault rifle

Type: Full-automatic weapon

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 160 shots

Magazine: Beam cartridge

Appearance: Looks like the MA5D series assault rifle recovered from the White Wing when found damaged.

Info: It is the first rifle to enter service in ORCA along with many other weapons found on the White Wing.

Designation: BR105 SR Battle Rifle

Type: Three shot burst weapon

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 180 shots

Magazine: Beam cartridge

Appearance: Looks like the BR85 SR Battle rifle found on the White Wing found with every other weapon.

Info: It is the second known rifle to enter in ORCA along with the MA5D rifle.

Designation: 30221 GN rifle

Appearance: Looks like a Halo 4 UNSC sniper rifle but it is different with the scope being Covenant like and it is able to change into a machine gun.

Ammo: Beam rounds

Power limit: 6 sniper shots/ 300 machine gun

Info: The 30221 GN rifle is the first ORCA built hand held transformable sniper rifle that can take down targets from longer distances in sniper mode while in machine gun mode it is able to do heavy damage to infantry on the field.

ORCA uniforms/armor

No code required

ORCA navy uniforms appearance: Looks just like the Halo 4 UNSC navy battle dress uniform that the naval crew wore.

ORCA army regular armor appearance: The armor mostly looked like the Halo 4 marine BDU seen during the cut scenes from both Halo 4 and Spartan ops.

ORCA army forest armor: Looks just like the Halo 4 marine armor that is seen during the level Infinity.

ORCA army arctic armor appearance: Looks like the Halo wars Arctic uniform.

ORCA army underwater armor appearance: Halo reach CQC SPARTAN armor.

ORCA army space suits: Looks like Halo reach armor but with a Commando helmet, GUNGNIR shoulder pads, knee guards, ODST chest plate, and a TACPAD on its left forearm.

ORCA: marine armor regular appearance: The armor looks like Halo 4 armor but with a Halo 4 scout helmet, recon chest piece, FOTUS legs, and Wetware gauntlets.

ORCA marine armor forest appearance: The armor is the same type of armor as the first two but it has a Soldier helmet, Soldier chest piece, Recruit legs, and Recruit gauntlets.

ORCA marine arctic armor appearance: Looks like the Ex-NEVEC armor from Lost Planet 2 but it's all white with the blue glow of the helmet glowing green and more armor.

ORCA marine underwater armor appearance: Halo 4 Oceanic armor.

ORCA marine space suits: Look like dead space security armor but with black slits, and grey armor.

ORCA air force pilot suit appearance: The suit looks exactly like the Celestial Beings flight suits but white with some armor on their legs and arms while their helmets are also polarized.

ORCA engineering uniform appearance: Looks just like the engineering RIG but it has a single slit instead of 3.

ORCA security armor appearance: The security armor is the Prima Security RIG from Dead space 2.

ORCA Spec-ops armor appearance: The armor is the Halo 4 SPARTAN ODST armor.

ORCA uniform appearance: The appearance of the ORCA uniforms look like the Naval uniforms but different. White is for army, grey is for navy, blue is for marine, black is for air force and for the others their uniform are different from the others and shall be described on ORCA personnel and every personnel is allowed to have their hair as long as they want as long as it doesn't interfere with their duties.

Armored Core, mobile suit, vital suit, and fighter database access code required

(**************)

Code accepted

Armored Core

Serial #: OACD-3012 'SOLUH'

Type: Fast moving combat

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The SOLUH is the second Armored Core created by ORCA with this model being used for quickly evading enemy fire while keeping the pilot safe from the G-force of the machine moving around while also making sure the pilot still has the ability to shoots its target no matter how quickly the SOLUH evades.

Serial #: OACD-7164 'EKHAZAR

Type: Reversed joint quick combat

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The EKHAZAR was created to combat the Necromorphs and Unitologist threats but since the end of the Brethren Moon wars they are now to make sure that ORCA's people remains safe as well as the protection of ORCA's allies.

Serial #: OMSD-1023 'SOLDNER-G8/ SOLDNER'

Type: Heavy weight

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The SOLDNER is the first heavy weight type Armored Core of ORCA with the ability to lift any kind of heavy object that is preventing ORCA soldiers of their allies from moving to their objectives but it has its limits to how much it can carry and how much punishment it can take in combat.

Mobile suit

Serial #: OMSD-2835 'Alpha Flag'

Appearance: Looks like the Over Flag but with a slit instead of a single optic while it is also colored grey.

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Weapon(s): GN rifle, GN beam saber

Info: The Alpha Flag is the first mobile suit created by ORCA

Serial #: OACD-2041 'TYPE-HOGIRE/ HOGIRE'

Type: All Region type

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: It is the first active Armored Core to ever enter service of ORCA armed with a semi-automatic rifle and a laser sword and has been changed from armored core to mobile suit and is upgraded to act like the LANCEL in terms of mobility.

Serial #: OMSD-1267 'Type-LANCEL/ LANCEL'

Type: All Region type

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Info: The LANCEL is the HOGIRE's younger brother but due to its more advanced combat capabilities the HOGIRE is to be upgraded as an all region type.

VS

Serial: GTT-001 'Nida'

Type: Formally ground combat but now construction or security type

Power plant: Miniature GN drive

Info: The Nida was the first VS ever created by ORCA to fight on the front lines but since the introduction of the Drio it was slowly turning to use of either construction or security type.

Serial: GTF-11 'Drio'

Type: Security type

Power plant: Miniature GN drive

Info: The Drio is the second VS introduced to combat. Even though it was an upgraded Nida it was still considered a tough opponent due to its attached jets which allowed it to hover temporarily in the air.

Serial: GAN-34 'Granseed'

Type: Ground type

Power plant: Miniature: GN drive

Info The Granseed is an upgraded Drio with a more military look to it and the cockpit is completely covered so that no one can highjack it or kill the pilot with a lucky shot or well-placed sniper round.

Gundams

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-001 'Nexus'

Unit: Mobile Suit

Unit type: transformable short to long range fighting type

Special equipment: Assault Armor, ACTIS system, Trans-Am, bits control system

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: 1 Exia sword, 1 physical sword, 2 GN beam sabers, 2 GN beam daggers, 20 funnels, 18 FANGs

Pilot: Stratos

Appearance: Looks like Gundam DeathScythe Hell but without the wings and it doesn't have the bladed shield on its left arm it has a shield like device on its right arm and it doesn't have its scythe but its second form makes it look like an Armored Core 0047 NEXT unit minus the weapons and armor attachments while with two antenna's on the side of its head.

Eyes: Green

Color: blue and white

Info: Second known Transformable Gundam but instead of MS and MA modes it's a double MS with skills ranging from different types of weapon and it integrates that weapon into itself in less than 2 seconds depending on the weapon type and in space it has better maneuverability making it very deadly to its enemies while making it an ace for everyone while the system known as ACTIS is both a combat system and an AI in one package. Nexus has gone missing with the other machines as well as Stratos's teammates and the Rogues.

Armored Core form: Head: H11-LATONA, Chest: 063AN01, Arms: AM-LANCEL, Legs: 047AN04

Gundam Serial #: GNW-003a 'Throne Drei'

Unit: Mobile Suit

Unit Type: All-purpose machine

Special equipment: GN Stealth field, Bits control system, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN hand gun, GN beam saber, GN shield pod, GN missiles, GN launcher, GN Buster sword, GN Fangs

Pilot: Nena Trinity

Appearance: Looks like Throne Drei but with modifications as well as Throne Eins's GN launcher on its right shoulder while it also has GN Fangs like Throne Zwei as well as a holster for Zwei's GN Buster Sword

Eyes: Formally red but changed to green

Color: Red and white

Info: Throne Drei advanced is an advanced version of Throne Drei with some additions which include Throne Eins's GN launcher and a holster for Throne Zwei's Buster sword.

Gundam Serial: NEXT-002 'Eco'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: transformable machine

Special equipment: Large GN containment system, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN twin buster rifles, GN beam saber, and GN Vulcan's

Pilot: Victor Reese

Appearance: looks just like Wing Zero but its colors are different

Eyes: Green for Victor red for Vector

Color: Green, purple, and white

Info: Gundam Eco is known to have tough armor and it was made by the RFM along with 9 others which went missing with their human pilots during a raid on the facility making the machines.

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-003 'Condor'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Heavy long range engagement type

Special equipment: Bits control, Trams-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armaments: GN beam buster sniper, GN beam SMG's, GN shield bits, 2 beam sabers

Pilot: Howard 'Hawk' Smith

Appearance: Looks like Wing Gundam Zero Custom but with different colors while the wings are black.

Eyes: Green

Color: White, teal, and black

Info: It is known as a heavy long range buster rifle but it has less damage effect as Wing Zero and its wings actually makes it look like an angle.

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-004 'Shadow'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Stealth and close combat

Special equipment: GN mirage colloid, Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam scythe, GN Vulcan's, Buster shield

Pilot: William Holt

Appearance: Looks exactly like Gundam DeathScythe Hell but different color

Eyes: Green

Color: dark blue and white

Info: Shadow is known to be built for stealth infiltration and close combat.

Gundam Serial #: NEXT-0005 'Swordsman'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: close combat

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: 2 GN physical katana, GN Vulcan's

Pilot: David Gregory

Appearance looks like Musha Gundam but different colors

Eyes: Green

Color: green and white

Info: Swordsman is a close combat type and it's only built for that type of combat.

Gundam Serial #: OFG-001 'Over Flag Gundam'

Unit: Mobile suit

Unit type: Triple transformable multi range type

Special equipment: Trans-Am

Power plant: GN Drive

Armament: GN beam saber, GN rifle

Pilot: Veronica Taylor

Appearance: Looks like an Over Flag in its first two forms while its third form looks like Strike Gundam minus its attachments.

Eyes: Green

Color: dark blue and White

Info: Over Flag Gundam is a Gundam that was made from an Over Flag after recovering piece of scrapped mobile suits from Veronica's rescue and it the first custom type machine while blue prints for Over GN Flags are being made.

GNRX-84-Liberty Gundam

Unit Type : All Purpose

Power Plant : GN-Drive

Overall Height : 23.0 meters 75.459 ft 905.512inMax Weight : 63.0 Metric Tons

Armaments : Beam Rifle, Shield, Beam Cannon, Beam Saber, Large Beam Saber, 2x Head Vulcan Guns , 6x Fin funnels

Special Equipment's and Features : Trans-Am, 360, Twin Drive system, Degree Cockpit Monitor, Psycoframe, Dummy Launchers in hand

Appearance : Looks Like Nu-Gundam but with Strike Freedoms Wings on the back. also the color scheme is similar to Hi-Nu-Gundam.

Info: Due to the battle for defending the Earth sphere the Liberty Gundam was damaged and many weapons were either damaged or destroyed along with its funnels which were replaced.

ORCA Fighter

Designation: SF-18 'Hornet'

Appearance: Looks just like the American F-18's but more updated and space worthy.

Weapons: GN beam lasers and 6 GN missiles

Info: The SF-18 was built to honor the American F-18 and so that many people don't forget how reliable the fighter is and how skilled a machine it is.

Designation: SF-15 'Star eagle'

Appearance: Looks like the F-15 but more space worthy.

Weapon: GN beam lasers, 8 GN missiles, and 3 plasma torpedoes.

Info: The SF-15 was another model honoring the old American fighter like the F -18.

ORCA dropship database

Codes required

(***********)

Access granted

Designation: ORDS-302/PDS Pelican gunship

Appearance: Looks exactly like the Halo 4 Pelican but more sleek and advanced.

Weapons: 2 GN Vulcan guns, 2 beam cannons.

Info: The ORDS-302/PDS is the first known dropship of ORCA and the data was found after the rebuilding of the White Wing.

ORCA vessel database

Warning: Access codes required

(*****************)

Access codes accepted

OFS-class frigates

Appearance: Look just like the Covenant Frigates from Halo.

Length: 1,000 meters

Width: Unknown

Height/ Depth: Unknown

Hull color: Purple (White Wing)/dark blue

Power plant: Alpha GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN Pulse lasers turrets, GN plasma torpedoes

Info: OFS-class frigates were first made when ORCA found a damaged Covenant Frigate in the dimension they call Dimension 00 where they founded ORCA but the frigate was rebuilt and modified by the first 4 founders of ORCA.

ODV-class heavy corvette

Appearance: Looks exactly like the Covenant Corvette from Halo Reach and Halo 4.

Length: 956 meters (3,140 feet)

Width: 399 meters (1,310 feet)

Height/ Depth: 115 meters (380 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: Alpha GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN plasma cannons, GN pulse lasers turrets, and GN bombardment system

Info: The ODV-class heavy corvette were created after ORCA bypassed the White Wings data banks retrieving every ship info in order to create a ship form the smallest vessel to the largest assault carrier.

OCS-class battlecruiser

Appearance: Looks just like the Halo reach Covenant cruiser but was built differently than they did in Halo.

Length: 1,782 meters (5,850 feet)

Width: 862 meters (2,830 feet)

Height/ Depth: 230.8 meters (757 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: Alpha GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN pulse lasers turrets, GN plasma turrets, and 2 GN energy projectors

Info: the OCS-class vessels were the first type of war cruiser ever created by ORCA after the White Wing was damaged by terrorist who took control of an EarthGov vessel that

ORS-class light cruiser

Appearance: Looks like a smaller version of the OCS-class vessel but smaller in scale with smaller amounts of armaments.

Length: 300 meters (984.25 feet)

Width: 145 meters (475.72 feet)

Height/ Depth: Unknown

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: Alpha GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN pulse lasers turrets, GN energy projector

Info: The second warship but a smaller copy of the OCS class vessels with lighter amounts of weapons.

ORCS-class armored cruiser

Appearance: A heavily armed version of the OCS and ORS vessels and much larger than other two with it being 218 meters larger than the OCS while it is 1,700 meters larger than the ORS.

Length: 2,000 meters (6,562 feet)

Width: 1,000 meters (3,281 feet)

Height/ Depth: 296 meters (970 feet)

Hull color: Dark blue

Power plant: Alpha GN drives

Outer light color: White

Armament: GN plasma turrets, GN pulse laser turrets, GN energy projector

Info: The ORCS vessel is the first largest vessel that ORCA has made with enough armaments to take on a small fleet of 3 EarthGov heavy vessels.

Phoenix-class carrier

Appearance: Looks like the Spirit of Fire from Halo wars but with some upgrades.

Length: 2,500 meters (8,200 feet)

Width: 800 meters (2,600 feet)

Height/Depth: unknown

Hull color: Grey

Power plant: Alpha GN drive

Armament: GN mega particle cannon, GN deck guns, GN missile launchers, GN beam guns

Necromorphs

Data deleted due to Necromorph destruction and Brethren Moon eradication

Member info

Access codes required for high rank info

(*********)

Access codes accepted

Nena Trinity

Age: 18

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Amber (Normal) green (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

:Ability(s): Shape shifting and energy manipulation

Known scar: A crescent scar on her right eye.

Personality: Kind, caring, a sense of humor and a much better person since that control chip was removed from her neck.

ORCA uniform: A uniform that looks like the Celestial Being uniform minus the coat. The her clothing is white and red with both the shirt and pants being skin tight. The shirt ending above her stomach with no sleeves and her pants ended above her calves.

Info: Nena Trinity was a slave who was forced to pilot the Throne Drei before ORCA rescued her and she joined their ranks and after 2 years after the Sprawl outbreak. After the Brethren Moon wars she has done her part in trying to help everyone in ORCA since the Moons had caused a lot of people to become homeless as well as orphan many children.

Daniel 'Stratos' Freeman

Age: 18

Hair color: brown

Eye color: Green (Normal) Blue (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Manipulation of dark energy and pure white fire

Personality: Kind to his teammates and friends but shows no mercy to terrorists, extremists, and traitors.

Special trait: Able to see images of the future at random times.

ORCA uniform: Daniels uniform looks like Full Frontal's uniform but it is colored maroon and black without the gold trim.

Info: Stratos was formally the leader of team ORCA which was a named group designated after different animals. Stratos has different factors in himself and that includes something that he doesn't seem to have and that is a single positive emotion called love.

Name: Victor Reese

Age: 18

Hair color: Black

Eye color: eye green (Normal) Glowing White (Innovator)

Skin color: tan

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Wind manipulation

Personality: Calm and peaceful.

Special trait: Able to tell of incoming danger thanks to his enhanced quantum brainwaves.

ORCA uniform: Victor's uniform is like all the other ORCA uniforms but it is colored grey and red with blue on the shoulders.

Name: Vector Reese

Age: 18

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red (Normal) Glowing White (Innovator)

Skin color: tan

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Shape shifting

Personality: Prideful, tough, and when on the battle field sadistic.

Special trait: Able to tell of incoming danger thanks to his enhanced quantum brainwaves.

ORCA uniform: Vector's uniform is like Victor's but it is colored black and green with red on the shoulders.

Info: Vector Reese was a result of the RFM super human control project that attempted to turn regular civilians into brainwashed super soldiers with only Victor as a success until he gained a second brainwave that took sentience which it is now known as Vector Reese. After the Brethren Moon war he was listed as Victor's identical twin brother in case they ever go to another universe again.

Name: David Gregory

Age: 18

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Blue (normal) Teal (Innovator)

Skin color: tan

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Ice manipulation

Personality: Has a love for swords but mainly the Katana swords and speedy maneuvers and he is known to cause trouble with people who push religion to commit terrorism.

Special trait: Able to tell when there is a trap or ambush in his way.

Known wounds: Scar on his chin

ORCA uniform: David's uniform is that of an ORCA uniform but red and gold.

Info: David was always one for a good swords fight even if the enemy is a machine that is programmed for ranged fighting. David is the 3rd member of team ORCA and is the second of command because of his ability to tell of a trap and his close friendship with Stratos. Ever since the Brethren Moon wars he has stuck with the White Glint because he has grown a bond to it since then.

Name: William Holt

Age: 18

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Blue (Normal) aqua (Innovator)

Skin color: Pale

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Darkness manipulation

Personality: He is always the stealth type even with his family and has a knack for pranking his friends.

Special trait: He is able to complete any challenge given to him and he would sacrifice himself if a comrade is in danger.

ORCA uniform: William's uniform looks like a regular ORCA uniform only he has a workout shirt instead of the coat.

Info: Will is the 4th member of team ORCA and was at one point difficult to deal with until it was learned that what he does is a coping mechanism after his entire family was killed by the RFM during 'First Burn'.

Name: Howard 'Hawk' Smith

Age: 18

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black (Normal) Dark blue (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Water manipulation

Personality: Hawk is called that because of his pet hawk named Talon and he is considered paranoid because he carries a pistol with him at all times even in the rest room but he says 'I do it because you don't known who or what will jump at you around the corner'. He is also considered the best medic out there.

ORCA uniform: Looks like the regular ORCA uniform only it is black, teal, and white wings painted on the shoulders.

Info: Howard is a bird loving guy with his pet Hawk Talon since he found her after a wild cat attacked her and broke her wing. Since then Talon has been with Howard for almost until 'First Burn'. Howard is the 5th and last member of team ORCA and is considered the teams heavy marksman considering he can hit a reactor with a bazooka with the only way to destroy said reactor is through a hole 20 feet away.

Name: Veronica Taylor

Age: 18

Hair color: Teal

Eye color: Amber (Normal) White (Innovator)

Skin color: Pale

Genetic type: Innovator

Ability(s): Energy manipulation

Personality: Compassionate with a heart for birds and friends.

Special traits: Quantum Brainwaves

ORCA uniform: The regular ORCA uniform only in Union colors.

Info: She was a runaway from the Human Reform League Super Human Institute at the age of 12 and enlisted into the Union military at the age of 16 thanks to her abilities but thanks to one officer she was given a suicidal job that nearly took her life but she was saved by ORCA and became their fifth member.

Name: Kinue Crossroad

Age: 22

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown (Normal) yellow (Innovator)

Skin color: White

Genetic type: Innovator

Personality: Miss Crossroad is determined to find the hard evidence and facts during and after her work for JNN news but she is also caring towards her younger brother Saji, who she is forced to take care of after the imprisonment and death of their father.

Special trait: Determination to get evidence and facts

ORCA uniform: Kinue's uniform is the regular ORCA uniform only instead of the coat she wears a T-shirt.

Info: After being saved by ORCA and the teleportation Miss Crossroad has worked with ORCA as an information retriever working behind enemy lines thanks to the ORCA AI ACTIS she is able to assume the identity as any person. All it takes is falsifying your birth date, local history, and medical records.

Name: Jayden Kotegawa

Genetic Type: Newtype/Innovator

Age: 17

Eye Color: Blue (Normal) Red with a hint of purple (Innovator)

Hair: Brown

Height: 5.9 ft

Family: Father John Kotegawa(Diseased) Mother: Saya Kotegawa (Alive) Sister : Houki Kotegawa (Alive)

Pilot of the Liberty Gundam

Ability(s): Telekinesis

Personality : A bit Funny but Serious during missions and battle and a bit nerdy about technology especially Mobile Suits.

ORCA uniform: None

Info: Jayden was a normal high school kid in 2307 A.D. and when Celestial Being started their armed interventions he believed in what they were doing and hoped they succeeded. His father worked in a weapons factory the Trinity's attacked in season 1 of 00 and was killed . After that Jayden became reclusive person and wanted to do something to show the world the light and warmth of the human heart. When he receives his Liberty Gundam he grows into much more of a leader and is willing to sacrifice himself for a brighter and more hopeful future.

Current ORCA enemy

Unknown due to lack of data due to Brethren Moon war


	2. Battle of Mon Calamari and old foes

/Location: Mon Calamari system orbit of Mon Calamari/

A fleet of Republic ships counting to 5 Hammerhead cruisers and 7 Foray blockade runners fighting against 3 Interdictor cruisers and 4 unknown ships which had strange design. (Look like StarCraft Dominion warships)

The fleet was being decimated by them and they lost two cruisers and 3 runners while their fighters were being picked off by what the admiral could guess were giant droids. (There are no mobile suits in Star Wars so they may think that the mobile suits were giant droids and the mobile suits look like OZ-07AMS Aries.)

"Sir we're losing shields!" A crewman yells as the ship shook.

"The Vostro is down!" Another crewman yells as he watches a Hammerhead explode.

"Someone tell me there are reinforcements on the way!" The admiral yells looking around before the ship shook again!

* * *

/Location: Other side of Mon Calamari/

Entering the system were the 11 ORCA ships while inside the White Wing in the main catapult deck stood the Nexus.

"The board is green and all systems are go. Nexus is clear to launch." Diana says from the catapult control deck.

"Roger that. Nexus, Stratos, engaging!" Stratos says before the Nexus rockets out of the catapult deck followed by the Shadow, Eco, and Liberty while from the other ORCA ships launched SOLUH's, HOGIRE's, Alpha Flag's, LANCEL's, and EKHAZAR's while in the hangers the ORCA fighters were flying out.

"Remember to watch you're aim." Stratos says and they all respond at the same time "Roger"

"Hey Stratos I just intercepted a transmission and you aren't going to like this. It says here that the planet we're at now is called Mon Calamari and it is a shipyard… a big shipyard." Alpha says from the White Wing.

"So if these Sith get a hold of it then they get to make more ships? That's stupid." Will says as the Shadow closes up to the Nexus.

"Yeah well that was the good news. The bad news is that the Sith are planning to not just destroy the fleet protecting it but they plan to bomb the entire planet from orbit." Alpha says causing everyone to widen their eyes in horror.

"That's our reason. All forces engage the Sith fleet!" Stratos yells as the Nexus boosts up.

"You heard him boys!" Will yells flying the Shadow to the left with HOGIRE's following him.

"Watch each other's backs." Victor says changing the Eco into mobile armor form before it flies away and the Alpha Flag's follow suit changing into fighter forms.

"Roger that." Jayden says and the Liberty's eyes flash before every machine flies into the battle.

* * *

/Location: Battle over Mon Calamari/

A Foray runner explodes after a missile strikes its unshielded bridge and a mobile suit flies over the exploding remains.

"We just lost the Arrow!" A crewman yells with fear.

"Shields are gone!" Another crewman yells and the Admiral was about to say something until a mobile suit pulls up in front of the bridge with its rifle aimed at them. Everyone froze as the machine aimed before they realize that they were going to die… or so they thought.

Before the mobile suit could pull the trigger a white beam crashes through the machines chest causing it to explode saving the entire ship.

The admiral turns to see to his surprise a mobile suit flying past them before it changes its weapon to sword form and cuts a mobile suit in half before they see more mobile suits flying in with fighters.

"Sir the white and blue machine is contacting us." A crewman says before a holographic screen opens to show Stratos who says "This is Stratos of ORCA who am I speaking too?"

"This is Admiral Worth of the Republic cruiser, Steadfast. I thank you for saving our lives but whose side are you on?" The Admiral asks curious.

"ORCA fights for freedom and peace. These men fight to enslave and conquer. I think you can understand we're on each other's sides. I have a fleet coming in from the other side of the planet so tell your ships to watch their fire." Stratos says as the Nexus cuts down another mobile suit before it changes its weapon to gun form and shoots down two fighters.

"Roger that." Worth says before he relays the information to the other ships to not shoot at the ORCA ships which came from the other side of the planet and started firing on the Sith fleet catching them by surprise.

The battle was turning to the Republic's favor. The Sith fleet was being destroyed with two Interdictor's and 3 unknowns destroyed.

"This is too easy." Stratos mutters shooting down a mobile suit.

"SURPRISE!" A familiar voice yells and Stratos's eyes widen in surprise before he spun around only to meet a metal foot that collided with his mobile suits torso.

"AH!" Stratos yelled in pain before he was disoriented for a few seconds but when he got his bearings he looked up and his eyes widen in both surprise and horror because floating in space in front of the Nexus was the first Gundam type enemy ORCA fought… the Rogue Tril.

"That's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Stratos yelled in surprise.

"Yeah but you didn't bother to go for the cockpit!" Jack yells with sadistic glee before the Tril fires its pistol only for the Nexus to block the beams with its shield.

'_Wait if he's here then that means… oh no.'_ Stratos thought with his eyes wide in realization.

* * *

/Location: Eco/

The Eco flew around the battle field before it aimed its twin buster rifle at a ship but before it could fire a beam strikes it in the face destroying the head.

"AH!" Victor yells in pain as a monitor explodes.

"What the hell!?" Victor yelled in surprise before his eyes widen in horror as the Rogue Si.

"Nice to see you again ORCA boy!" Carl yelled with a sick grin.

* * *

/Location: Shadow/

Will growls as he closes his cloak protecting him from a beam which caused the Shadow to shake.

"Where did that come from?!" Will asks before he looks and his eyes widen seeing the Rogue Ji floating in front of him with its pistol aimed at him.

"Crap I didn't think you would dodge that." Frank said surprised.

"Frank!" Will yells his eyes glowing.

"Glad to see you still remember me ORCA boy!" Frank yells before the Rogue Ji rushes the Shadow with its beam saber active.

* * *

/Location: Liberty/

The Liberty was flying around the battlefield shooting down mobile suit and fighter before he smashes his shield against a mobile suit and to his surprise the mobile suit gets destroyed by a beam that was meant for the Liberty.

"God dammit!" A familiar voice yells causing Jayden to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What the hell!" Jayden yelled turning the Liberty so that it was facing the fully intact Apocalypse but with a beam rifle.

"You got lucky with that mobile suit Liberty!" Derrick yells gritting his teeth.

"How are you alive?" Jayden asks narrowing his eyes.

"You can thank the Imperium for that. They saw my mobile suit and how beaten up it was and when I told them how I fought you, they just took me in and here I am." Derrick says with a smug tone.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jayden asks before mentally hitting himself before Derrick yells "I'm here to kill you of course!"

The Apocalypse holstered its beam rifle and drew its beam saber and rushed at the Liberty which Jayden draws his own beam saber and blocks the attack.

"What happened to all of your weapons? Did you destroy them against the Unitologists and Danik!?" Derrick asks making Jayden think _'He doesn't know about the Brethren Moon but he's mostly focused on killing me so I have to hold on.'_

Jayden made the Liberty push the Apocalypse back before to his horror 12 more Interdictor's entered the system and three unknown ships came with them.

* * *

/Location: Nexus/

The Nexus clashed its sword with the Tril's own axes and they both were in a lock.

"So how is that woman of yours doing?" Jack asks causing Stratos to growl.

"Oh are you two together? I guess I should have expected that due to it being thirteen years since we last saw each other." Jack said causing Stratos's eyes to widen in surprise because of the dimensional time differences.

"Though I wonder what Frank will do if he saw her again?" Jack said with a grin causing Stratos to roar as he pushed the Tril back and swung his sword but the Tril blocks the attack before swinging its second axe only for the Nexus's shield to block it.

"Seems I hit a nerve there." Jack says with a sick smirk.

* * *

/Location: Eco/

"WOAH THAT WAS CLOSE!" Carl yelled as his mobile suit was an inch from being vaporized by the twin buster rifle.

"Note to self don't threaten the life of a man's, girl especially if said man has a powerful gun." Carl mutters while blocking a beam saber.

"Stand still!" Victor yells firing his twin buster rifle again but the Rogue dodges it and the beams punch through the bridge of an Interdictor causing it to explode.

"And let you get me with that gun of yours? Not a chance!" Carl yells before shooting his pistol but the Eco dodges it.

'_Even though the Eco is missing its head it is still able to fight evenly against him.'_ Victor thought as his eyes glowed.

The Eco transforms into fighter mode and flies behind a piece of debris causing Carl to growl saying "Where do you think you're going?"

Rogue Si flies after the Eco but when it turns from a piece of debris he yells "Oh crap!"

The Rogue flies up just in time to avoid the large twin beams of the Eco's rifle.

"He dodged again." Victor growls before he flies after the enemy mobile suit.

"Come on and die!" Carl yells firing his cannon only for the Eco to dodge it.

"Try and dodge this, fly my fangs!" Carl yells before 10 fangs fly out from it and try to cut or shoot the Eco only for Victor (Thanks to his Innovator abilities) to dodge them and shoot four down via Vulcans.

"Got you now!" Carl yells from behind the Eco with the tip of its cannon glowing before it releases a large beam that strikes the Eco dead center but only in its shield causing it to explode and the Eco floats motionless before more explosions come around it covering the mobile suit by the debris and smoke.

"[Scoff] It seems you got weak ORCA boy." Carl yells before the remaining fangs return to the Si before it flies away to a Sith ship that was an ORCA corvette.

In the cockpit of the Eco sat Victor with some blood sliding down his face.

"Guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." Victor mutters before he growls in pain as an image of a giant ship in a shape of a squid with giant tentacles flashes through his head.

When the image vanishes he starts panting while losing consciousness but before he did he mutters "What the hell was that."

* * *

/Location: Shadow/

The battle between the Shadow and Rogue Ji was turning south because it was an even fight.

"You are better than the last time we fought." Frank says with a grin.

"So why don't you just run like you always do?" Will says with a smirk causing Frank to growl.

"RAGH!" Frank yells flying at the Shadow before he brings his beam saber down only for the Shadow to block it with its double bladed beam scythe.

"Not so fast!" Will yells firing his head Vulcans right into Rogue Ji's chest causing Frank's cockpit to vibrate.

"God dammit!" Frank yells before he makes the Ji kick the Shadow back before it shoots five missiles at the Shadow.

"Not good enough." Will yells shooting his head Vulcans destroying all 5 missiles before he flies at the Ji and swings his beam scythe only for the Ji to block the attack.

As they held the weapons Will sees something wrong on his screen which was a display that said 'Eco damaged'.

"Victor's hurt?" Will says with concern for his comrade but that second was his downfall because the Ji used that chance to contact a squadron of seven Sith fighters arrives shooting the Shadow only for the Shadow to protect itself from the beams with its cloak.

"Cheater!" Will growls before he aims the Shadow's head and fires striking a fighter dead center causing it to erupt in a ball of fire before the six remaining fighters fly around it and try to shoot it.

"Not good enough!" Will yells before the Shadow swings its scythe destroying a fighter before it flies to the right dodging some laser rounds from another fighter which was destroyed via head Vulcans.

The remaining four fighters continue to fly around and shoot at the Shadow but then the Shadow spun around and aimed its buster shield which shoots off the arm at a fighter and to Will's surprise it cut through it and stabbed into another fighter destroying both.

"I have to admit that I didn't see that coming." Will says before the Shadow shakes when lasers strike it in the chest before the Shadow shoots its Vulcans striking the second fighters left wing severing it and causing it to spin out of control and crash into the remains of an Interdictor.

The Shadow spins around swinging its beam scythe stabbing into the final fighter destroying it but before Will could act a beam strikes it in the left arm blowing it off.

"What the hell!" Will yells and he spun around to see the Ji flying towards him with its beam saber ready to stab through it.

"Nice knowing ya!" Frank yells before plunging the beam through the mobile suits chest at where the heart would be and thankfully for Will it missed the cockpit by a lot.

The Rogue kicks the Shadow off the beam as parts of its body start to explode and Frank says "Better luck next time… NOT!"

The Ji flies away as an ORCA battlecruiser explodes due to the Imperium vessels.

"I lost… [Chuckle] Well I guess I should have expected that to happen." Will says as the remains of the Shadow float in space with the battle still going.

Will leans back against his chair knowing he can't do anything with his Gundam in its current condition but rest but as he did he yells in pain as images invade his head but mostly one of a giant ship that looked like a squid with long tentacles and a giant mechanical snake or worm with three drills on the head and two glowing eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Will asks panting as sweat floated in front of him due to lack of gravity.

* * *

/Location: Imperium battlecruiser/

On the hull of the Imperium battleship stood the Rogue Ki with its arms crossed before the Rogue Ji, and Si lands next to it.

"So it seems we are winning this battle." Frank says with a smirk.

"Are we still proceeding with destroying this world?" Carl asks looking at the Si.

"No." Jacob says plainly causing both mobile suits to look at the Ki.

"What?! Why?!" Both men asks confused.

"Because our leader wants us to leave this system as soon as possible… and that guy is making it difficult for that." Jacob says and they all look to see the Liberty fighting the Apocalypse only for the Apocalypse to shoot its shield shattering the already damaged protection.

"Our boss wants us to leave this system because of what?" Carl asks curious.

"He wants us to leave this system because Malak just turned on his master seven minutes ago." Jacob says causing Frank to sigh saying "That idiot sure knows the worst times to do these kinds of things."

"And what about these ships?" Carl asks as he watches an Interdictor destroy a Foray.

"Our orders are to take all of our ships and mobile suits while leaving the Sith to finish what we started." Jacob says having his eyes closed.

"I will never understand you." Frank says shaking his head before the Ji takes off and flies for the mobile suit hanger.

"We will at least get some good battles in the future right?" Carl asks with bloodlust.

"Yes Carl… with ORCA there is going to be more battles to come." Jacob says regretting his answer as Carl just laughs flying his mobile suit into the hanger.

"I'll never understand why I put up with this guy." Jacob says watching the battle before he takes flight towards the battle.

* * *

/Location: Liberty/

The Liberty fires its beam rifle striking the Apocalypse in the shoulder.

"Bastard!" Derrick yells shooting a grenade which the Liberty dodges only for the Apocalypse to kick it in the chest.

Jayden growls before he notices alarms going off and he mutters "The Liberty can't take much more damage. If the mobile suit gets destroyed then it will take months or even years to fix the damage it takes."

The Liberty fires its beam rifle again striking the Apocalypses rifle blowing it up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Derrick yells shooting his plasma cutter at the Liberty only for said mobile suit to dodge.

"Still blind with rage." Jayden says firing his beam rifle striking the Apocalypses shield.

"But this time I won't play fair!" Derrick yells before 5 Sith fighters fly out from behind it and attack the Liberty only for the Liberty to avoid the lasers and shoot its beam rifle at the fighters striking one in the right wing causing it to crash into one of its teammates while the other four keep their distance and continue to try and shoot Jayden who continues to dodge and shoot before he feels a slight headache before an image of a giant mechanical snake or worm with 3 giant drills and two glowing eyes. Jayden shakes his head and the headache was gone before a laser strikes the Liberty dead in the chest causing a small explosion but thankfully it wasn't dangerous.

Jayden looks to see the Sith fighters fly past him before he shoots the last on in the engines causing it to explode due to overload. The other three fly around but were slowly being picked off but the Liberty even though it's targeting system was damaged. The last fighter was destroyed when it got to close and Jayden had a clear shot on the cockpit killing the pilot instantly but when he did that a missile comes out of nowhere and strikes the Liberty square in the back.

"What?!" Jayden asks in surprise before the Liberty slowly turns its head and his eyes widen in surprise because floating there was the Apocalypse armed with a missile launcher.

"Too bad this thing only has two rockets but thanks to those fighters I was able to damage your controls." Derrick says with smugness in his voice and to Jayden's horror he was right.

"Say goodbye you bastard!" Derrick yells as the Apocalypse takes aim.

Jayden's eyes were wide in horror as memories swim through his mind but before the Apocalypse could pull the trigger a sword flies out of nowhere and stabs into the missile launcher impaling it into a piece of debris.

"What the fuck!?" Derrick yells in anger before the Apocalypse turns and the Liberty slowly turned and to Jayden's surprise that floating towards the Apocalypse was Rogue Ki.

"Martinez you bastard! What the fuck are you thinking!?" Derrick yells before to Jayden's surprise the Ki sends a devastating punch into the Apocalypse's cockpit causing Derrick to lose consciousness.

"I am only following orders." Jacob says before he retrieves his sword which he swings throwing the rocket launcher away but as it flew away it explodes.

The Rogue looks at the floating Liberty and Jayden thinks that he was going to finish him off before to his surprise the Rogue just grabs the Apocalypse and flies away.

"Why did he just let me live?" Jayden mutters not sure how to react to that.

As his Gundam floated motionlessly over the planet the battle between the Republic, ORCA, Sith, and Imperium fleet continued and with the Republic and ORCA losing.

* * *

/Location: Nexus/

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

That was the sound of metal hitting metal. The fight between the Nexus and Rogue Tril was an even fight and not a single scratch was seen on any machine.

"You really are persistent aren't you Stratos?" Jack asks with a grin.

"What's it too you?" Stratos growls pushing the Tril back before he changes his sword to gun mode and fires three shots with two shots missing the Rogue while the last shot struck its left axe destroying it.

"Not a bad shot." Jack said with a scowl.

"Says the criminal." Stratos growls before he changes his weapon back to sword form and shoots towards the Tril which blocks the attack with its only axe.

"Too close!" Jack yells before he aims pistol surprising Stratos before he raises his shield in time to take the brunt of the attack while the shock sent the Nexus flying back.

"A real criminal Killian!" Stratos yells over the comm.

"Yeah well all is fair in war ORCA boy!" Jack says with a sadistic grin.

Before anyone could do anything else Rogue Ki flies in the middle of the two combatants.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jack asks confused as was Stratos.

"What is he doing here?" Stratos mutters confused as hell on why Jacob was here.

"We are ordered to return… The Liberty, Eco, and Shadow have been defeated." Jacob says with two different reactions.

For Jack he had a full out smirk while for Stratos his eyes were wide in horror.

"But the pilots survived and all Imperium forces are to return due to Malak's attempt at Revan's life." Jacob says causing Jack to scoff saying "That idiot really knows how to ruin someone else's plans now doesn't he?" Jack asks confused and Jacob nods his head in agreement before Jack says "Very well but I am leaving 63 Locust's and Guardian's to deal with them." Jack says and Jacob nods his head in acknowledgement before relaying the orders.

"Well ORCA boy who will you choose… us… or your comrades?" Jack asks before moving the Tril's arm in a gesture which Stratos follows only for his eyes to widen in horror as he watches the Sith and Imperium wiping out both the ORCA and Republic fleet.

"What will it be?" Jack asks with a smug hint in his voice.

Stratos growls before he boosts the Nexus to the battle causing Jack to mutter "So predictable."

As Stratos flew towards the battle he didn't notice the two Rogues retreat to their ship.

Once Stratos reaches the battle an ORCA corvette explodes after being struck by a barrage of lasers causing the shields to fail and get destroyed.

The Nexus floated there for a few seconds before it aims and fires its weapon in rifle mode striking a Guardian in the chest destroying it before he blocks an attack from a Locust which flies at him trying to shoot him down only for him to change his gun to sword mode and cut one of the wings off causing it to spin out of control before it changes to land mode only for a beam to punch through its back after Stratos changes his sword back into a gun again.

"Stratos this is Alpha we have a situation over here!" Alpha yells over the comm.

"What is the problem!" Stratos growls as he cuts a Guardian in two.

"Well the White Wing is losing its shields and we already lost three battlecruisers and four corvettes… make that two battlecruisers!" Alpha yelled the last part in fear as an explosion sounded.

"What's happening!" Stratos yelled not wanting to hear the answer.

"What do you want me to say? WE'RE DYING!" Alpha yelled hysterically as a torpedo from an Interdictor struck the White Wing's port side.

"What's the status of the Republic fleet?" Stratos asks cutting down a fighter while a LANCEL smashes into a Guardian before shooting a beam through its chest destroying it.

"That fleet has only two cruisers and three blockade runners left and we just lost another corvette!" Alpha yelled as Stratos watched said corvette go up in flames.

"What's the status on the other ships?" Stratos asks shooting down several fighters.

"The battlecruisers 'Vicious, and Solitary' are getting damaged badly and the corvettes 'Fury, Swift, and Burgundy are losing their shields while the White Wing is getting pummeled!" Alpha yelled the last part as static filled the comms.

"Alpha tell everyone on the White Wing to abandon ship and spread this message to every ORCA warship to do the same because if the ships become too damaged then they are likely to explode!" Stratos yelled shooting down a Guardian while it was changing from MA mode to MS mode.

"Roger!" Alpha yelled cutting the link.

"I sure hope they all get out okay." Stratos whispers cutting down a Locust before he blocks some lasers shot from two Sith fighters which got quickly cut down when they got too close to the Nexus.

"Hey Stratos the Imperium is leaving!" Alpha yelled over the comms and to Stratos's surprise he was right as he watches every intact Imperium vessel jump out of the star system.

"Then that gives us a break. Admiral Worth the Imperium have retreated and the Sith are the only enemy left in the system. You and our vessels can take them while we deal with the machines." Stratos says before he cuts down a Locust.

"This is Worth, roger that Stratos. Thank you for the help." Worth says before cutting the link as the surviving Republic cruisers and blockade runners move in to attack the Sith fleet which were busy destroying the damaged ORCA vessels.

Stratos flew the Nexus between two Guardian's and spun around swinging his sword cutting both mobile suits in half before both erupt into flames.

"These guys are starting to become easy picking." Stratos mutters as he blocks a beam from a Locust.

The Nexus flies at the Locust before cutting it in half and switches its weapon to gun form and starts shooting at any enemy machine or fighter in front of him.

"Stratos this is Alpha! The White Wing is about to go up in flames but I don't have anywhere to go that won't lead me to certain death!" Alpha said and Stratos looked and to Alpha's word the White Wing was slowly killing itself.

"Transfer yourself to my storage unit. If you can get yourself into the chip in my mobile suit then you should be able to survive." Stratos says shooting down another fighter.

"Right good idea." Alpha says before to Stratos's horror the White Wing explodes in purple blue flames.

"Oh no." Stratos mutters in worry before Alpha's hologram appears next to him saying "Don't worry everyone got out okay and are outside the battle with the other escape pods or shuttles."

Stratos sighed in relief before he swings cutting down a Locust but as he did Alpha says "Hey Stratos that Interdictor over there is losing shields on its bridge so it should be easy picking."

Stratos nods his head saying "Good idea Alpha."

The Nexus flies through space towards the Interdictor while its cannons try to shoot the machine down each round either was way off course or missed either via distance or maneuverability.

When the Nexus was in front of the bridge he could see men and women wearing grey uniforms with some wearing silver white armor with a black visor covering their entire face while one man wore instead of a grey shirt a it was a dark brown decorated uniform shirt.

The Nexus shoots into the bridge killing everyone on board causing the entire ship to explode in different parts of the ship before erupting into fire as the Nexus flies away from the exploding vessel.

"The Burgundy and Vicious while the Solitary and Fury are abandoning ship due to reactor going overload." Alpha says causing Stratos to look at the ships and he sees shuttles and escape pods launching from the ships but when the last Pelican leaves both vessel explodes.

"So that leaves the Swift." Stratos says and looks to see the damaged corvette as it fought against an Interdictor with a Hammerhead cruiser and Foray blockade runner but then to Stratos's horror a Guardian goes for a suicide run and crashes into the ships bridge causing the ship to start exploding in different areas.

"Please get out of there." Stratos whispers and as if luck was on his side the ship was already being abandoned with Pelican's and escape pods leaving but as the last Pelican took off the ship exploded sending the Pelican flying out of control before it was saved by a SOLUH which takes it and the survivors to the survivors of the fleet.

"Stratos those two last Interdictors are making a final push against the Republic fleet and I'm not sure the Republic will be able to deal with them!" Alpha says and Stratos looks to see the two silver ships flying towards the Republic fleet.

"Roger that. Tell all ORCA fighters, mobile suits, and armored cores to move in to engage while I also want a team of Alpha Flag's, LANCEL's, and SOLUH's to defend the survivors of the ORCA fleet is that understood?" Stratos asked and his response was watching four Alpha Flag's, three SOLUH's, and five LANCEL's fly away from the battle.

"Let's do this." Stratos muttered as the Nexus transforms into Gundam form and he flies at the head of the group.

"All forces split off and pick your targets!" Stratos yells before he cuts down a Guardian and every ORCA fighter and machine went different ways attacking the enemy forces.

The battle was turning to their favor as both ORCA and Republic were winning against the Sith and Imperium forces. An Interdictor erupts into flames after being overwhelmed by a volley of both lasers, torpedoes, beams, and plasma torpedoes while the fighter's and mobile suits didn't have a good chance against ORCA machines.

Stratos moved the Nexus and it stabbed into a Locust equipped with a rocket in the chest causing it's lights to dim before he flies off unknown to him was that the machine was barely operable while its pilot was still clinging to life even though he was close to death.

"I won't… die without… taking you out…" The pilot says as his mobile suit aims at the Gundam as the Nexus loses its shield due to a Guardian equipped with a rocket launcher.

"Dammit!" Stratos yelled as he cuts both the Guardian and a Locust in too but as they explode his mind was warning him of an imminent attack but as he turned around he was too slow. The rocket from the Locust sailed through space but when it left the launcher the Locust erupts into flame.

The rocket crashes into the Nexus causing Stratos to crash his head into his seat and causing some blood to come from his head.

"We have a situation! That missile was equipped with a small EMP warhead and when that warhead struck the Nexus it started draining power from it and it's going to make your GN drive lose power… forever. And I will be gone as well." Alpha says with the final part a fearful whisper.

"You saved lives so you're not dying today." Stratos says before he takes out his mask and grabs to Alpha's surprise his data crystal.

"I was wondering where that went!" Alpha yelled before Stratos says "Just be glad I held on to it."

Alpha reluctantly agreed before Stratos put in the data crystal which Alpha transferred himself into it before Stratos put the crystal back into the mask before the entire mobile suit shuts down but the only thing still active was the outer camera.

"It seems we're just space junk now." Stratos mutters as the Interdictor was being overwhelmed by the Republic survivors and was ultimately destroyed but the shockwave effected the Nexus, Eco, Shadow, and Liberty slowing sending them towards the planet.

"I guess this is how I'm going to die… either burning up in the atmosphere or by crashing into the water… Nena… I'm sorry." Stratos whispers before Alpha appears from the mask and says "Hey don't say that… this planet has a shipyard so they could likely save your lives and repair your mobile suits or fighters."

"Yeah but we're stuck here because none of our machines, fighters, or shuttles have FTL drives which means we're stranded here." Stratos tells Alpha who puts a hand to where his chin would be and says "You know I just realized something."

"What is it?" Stratos asks Alpha.

"These guys are the Rogue's yes?"

"yes?"

"And they are ORCA's enemy right?"

"Right?"

"Then if they learn that you were alive they would just use them to draw you guys out?" Alpha finishes and Stratos looked at the AI before he mutters "I hate it when you're right."

"It's one of the pros and cons of being an AI buddy." Alpha says nodding his head before flames engulf the Gundams as it was falling through the planets sky.

"We're in the atmosphere… and it seem that we will be crashing into an ocean meaning that you will be able to cool off." Alpha said with the last part in a bit of humor.

"Thanks Alpha… that bit of humor was needed." Stratos says with a smile but as they Nexus, Shadow, Liberty, and Eco fell through the air Stratos took his helmet off and put his mask on but when he did he and Alpha yell in pain with the later due to quantum brainwaves from Stratos and both man and AI saw a giant squid looking ship, a mechanical snake or worm with three drills, and two eyes, and finally a giant world covered in ocean with some parts flashing red.

"AH! what was that?" Alpha says with pain.

" I don't know but if we survive [puts helmet on] then we'll find out." Stratos said and no sooner had those words left his mouth the mobile suits crash into the ocean and all Stratos saw was black.

* * *

/Location: Unknown underwater city/

Inside an unknown underwater city swam fish people called the Mon Calamari which were big supporters of the Republic and when they heard about the battle overhead they watched via space telescope hoping they could find a way to help the Republic before the ORCA fleet entered the system and started helping them.

The leader of the Mon Calamari military was General Otooba. He had the same Mon Calamari appearance only his skin color was blue with his eyes a bright green. General Otooba was contacted by the Republic Admiral Worth who says "The leader of the ORCA fleet that helped save this world crashed landed along with three others and we thought it would be best to ask for your help rescuing them.

General Otooba looks at the hologram and says "These men saved not just your fleet but all of Mon Cala and our king would want a word with our saviors so I shall have my men find them."

"I thank you General but be warned that they may need oxygen to breath soon because of the lack of oxygen underwater." The Admiral says before the hologram vanishes and the General swims away.

* * *

/Location: Sith fleet/

The number of Sith ships was large. 36 Interdictors flew alongside each other but with the Sith fleet was an Imperium fleet of 26 Battlecruisers while flying around both fleets were Sith fighters and Imperium mobile suits.

On board the Sith flagship Leviathan was a very tall bald man with blue tattoos on his head, wore red armor and had a prosthetic mouth where his human mouth should have been. This was Darth Malak Dark lord of the Sith and current ruler of the Sith empire.

The door to the bridge opens and a man wearing what looked like black uniform with a black helmet with only a red visor covering his eyes while showing the bottom of his face which was covered in brown facial hair.

The man walked through the bridge as men worked on consoles but when the man reached Malak he says in an intimidating tone "It seems ORCA came after all."

"You seem to think this ORCA group will be a problem to me." Malak said with his voice sounding mechanical and organic.

"From my subordinates reports it says that they encountered Stratos, Reese, Holt, and the Liberty. They manage to destroy the fleet that you sent to destroy Mon Calamari." The man says crossing his arms.

"ORCA is nothing but a speck waiting to be snuffed out." Malak says with a hint of arrogance.

"ORCA will not stop until you are defeated Malak. I suggest you not underestimate them." The man says with a hint of annoyance in his tone before he turned around and walked back towards the door.

"I pray you aren't going to do something foolish Wrath." The now named Wrath stops in front of the door before he turns his head to Malak and says "My master says that he wants you to watch out for them because the last time anyone underestimated them was at Tau Volantis."

The door opens and Wrath walks through before he makes his way to the hanger passing Sith troopers, Sith officers, and some Dark Jedi who were wearing dark grey robes with black hoods and black masks that covered their faces up to their noses.

When Wrath reached the hanger he approaches a shuttle that looked like the Admiral's Boat from Starship Troopers with the Imperium symbol on the sides. (The Imperium symbol is a snakes face baring its fangs in the middle of three arrows)

Once Wrath gets on board the shuttle takes off and flies through space towards the Imperium flagship which was called the Dissident.

Once the shuttle lands the ramp lowers and when Wrath steps out he stops when he sees two people waiting for him. The first was a woman wearing black armor with a tattoo of a triangle with a dragon closing its mouth on it. She had pitch black hair, red eyes and pale skin. The second person was a man with pale skin, violet slitted eyes, and long dark green almost black hair wearing black armor.

"So how was your trip?" The woman asks curious.

"It was uneventful." Wrath says walking past them and both follow him.

"Oh come on Wrath just tell us what happened? Did you kill anyone?" The man asks with a sadistic smirk.

"No I didn't Envy. We are the Imperium's seven sins so we need to show that we are better than the others." Wrath said to the now named Envy who just scoffs saying "Well if I was down there I would have at least killed in a duel."

"We both know that you would kill anyone that got in your way." The woman said with her eyes close and a smile causing Envy to glare at her saying "Oh shut up Lust!"

"We have to report this to the leader because if Malak oversteps his bounds then we will have to sever ties to his group." Wrath said and both nod their heads while Envy says "Malak already overstepped his bounds when he attempted to kill Revan."

As they walk through the ship they pass some Imperium troopers (They look like Peacekeepers from Hunger Games: Catching Fire but its black armor with a grey reflective visor) who either stand at attention or marching through the halls.

When the group of three reaches a door it opens to a large room where when they go through they were met by a man with white skin, black hair, with blue eyes, wearing sun glasses, and the same black uniform only this had the shirt open.

"Well I wondered when you three got here." The man with glasses says with a smile.

"Hello Greed." Wrath says with his usual tone.

"It's good to see you too Wrath." Greed says patting the man on the shoulder.

"Been a while Wrath!" A voice yells and all 4 look up to see a man with black skin, brown hair, and black eyes wearing a black uniform only with a pistol in his hand and on a catwalk leaning on the railing.

"Hello Gluttony." Wrath says with distaste.

"Oh why do you have to sound like that Wrath?" Gluttony says with mock sadness before he jumps off but shoots a cable onto the catwalk he was on and lowers himself to the ground which he lands with ease.

"You are always power hungry and I will never understand why he still keeps you around." Wrath says with great annoyance.

"Why it's because I'm important to this operation." Gluttony says making Wrath even madder before a hand clasps on his shoulder and a voice says "Keep a calm head Wrath. He is only trying to make you angry so that the boss won't have a reason to keep you anymore."

"You always seem to know how to keep us calm Pride." Wrath says before he turns to Pride who was a middle aged man with white skin, blue hair, and teal eyes wearing a black uniform but this had gold highlights and had two hilts attached to his belt.

"Well what am I supposed to do if you lose your cool around him before we speak with the boss." Pride says with a smile.

"Likely end up dead." A low voice says and they turn to see a large muscular man with blonde hair, pale skin, and pitch black eyes wearing black and red highlighted armor instead of a black uniform.

"Hello Sloth!" Gluttony says with a smirk.

"It seems the gang is all here now." Envy says with his usual smirk before the hologram activates and all 7 men turn to it which a hologram appears to show a man wearing black armor with red high lights along with a helmet that looked like a Gundam's head only without the V crest, with red glowing eyes, and a pitch black cape.

"Ah my good Seven Sins. What has happened to our little group over Dac?" The man asks with curiosity.

"They were attacked by ORCA sir." Wrath said and if they could see it the man was had a frown on his face.

"Did they destroy the fleet?" The man asks with a hint of anger.

"No our fleet and the Sith fleet destroyed the ORCA ships but they managed to wound the Sith fleet enough for the surviving Republic vessels to destroy them. Our forces retreated per your orders sir but they managed to do some damage. The Eco, Shadow, Liberty, and from our reports the Nexus are all damaged and have crashed through into Dac's ocean." Wrath says and they couldn't help but think he was smiling under his helmet.

"What of the other ORCA ships?" The man asks before Gluttony says "The other ORCA ships went to Coruscant and offered the Republic their assistance for supplies and assistance for their mobile space colonies as well as for creating more mobile suits, fighters, VS's, and armored cores. They also asked for shipyards so that they could create some ships in order to help the Republic combat both the Sith and us."

"Who is leading ORCA now?" the man asks curiously.

"From our reports the ones now leading ORCA is David Gregory, Veronica Taylor, Vector Reese, and Nena Trinity." Greed says crossing his arms.

"Vector Reese… isn't he Victor's second half?" the man asks and Greed nods his head saying "From what we can find is that during a battle Victor had a mental attack and Vector created a new body freeing both from having two minds in one body but that is from what we can find."

"Explain what will happen once they learn that their four Gundam's are down?" The man asks and Sloth smirks before he says "They would likely go into regret and plan an attack on us thinking only for vengeance."

"That would be the idiot's way Sloth." Wrath says crossing his arms saying "They would actually more than likely mourn for their comrades loss and then plan their next strategy but if I am correct then the pilot of the Gundam Throne Drei will likely fall into regret at the loss of her loved one much like how the Rogue's and Saachez killed her brothers."

The man nods his head saying "That would be what a smart person would do Wrath… I have a feeling that the Throne pilot will become a problem in the future so I want you to form a plan on capturing her."

"Capture her? Wouldn't it be much easier just to kill her?" Gluttony asks confused.

"I have fought Stratos before and he wouldn't go down that hard so I want a strategy for when you plan to capture her Wrath." The man says but Wrath shakes his head saying "She would likely go into hiding thinking that if he survived then we would go after her just to get to him."

The man nods his head saying "A wise statement Wrath but I still want that plan ready in case you do find her."

Wrath bows his head saying "I understand and will formulate one at once."

"Excellent and when this is over we shall have a much stronger presence in this universe." The man says before Pride says "Master Tarko what do you want done of Dac?"

The now named Tarko looks at Pride before he says "We are to leave the planet be. If our fleets fail the first time then ORCA will likely send a fleet to make sure that the planet is protected so don't send any ship in and be sure to tell the Sith that as well."

Pride nods his head before the hologram vanishes signaling the end of the connection.

* * *

/Location: ORCA mobile space colony New Harmony/

The ORCA fleet and colonies were over the Republic capital which was a city planet called Coruscant. Inside the Central building stood Nena, Vector, Veronica, and David as they talked to the Republic Chancellor called Tol Cressa.

"But these machines could be invaluable to the Republic." The Chancellor says trying to have ORCA give him the mobile suits.

"I'm sorry Chancellor but the mobile suits, VS's, and armored cores are ORCA property and if we gave you the schematics to make them then skilled terrorists, criminals, or even the Sith could steal them and try to make their own mobile suits." David says trying to persuade the Chancellor into not taking the mobile suits and to their relief he nodded his head saying "I can see you're point so I won't ask them but I do request that you find a way to keep your machines out of others hands."

David shakes his head saying "That might be difficult because the Imperium already had their own mobile suits from what we can tell and ours will remain."

Tol sighs before rubbing the bridge of his nose saying "Then do try to keep them safe and out of the hands of the terrorists and or criminals."

The hologram vanishes and everyone sighs before Nena says "I can see now why Stratos hates these kinds of things."

It was true because during the years of peace and reformation after the Brethren Moon conflict Stratos had to make many diplomatic stops in different ORCA controlled location and he would always return tired and annoyed.

"Speaking of Stratos do we still have any word on him and the fleet he took?" David asks before the door bursts open with an ORCA intelligence officer running in before he bends over trying to catch his breath.

"Soldier what are you doing here?" David asks before the officer looks up with a sad look and everyone in the room felt like this was bad.

"We just got word from a survivor of the battle… everyone was killed… no one survived." The officer says and everyone had a look of horror but no one was hit harder than Nena. She had her mouth covered with her hands as tears started to form in her eyes before she falls to her knees.

"Nena!" Everyone minus the officer yells in worry before they run to her before the dam bursts and tears fell down her face as she went into a sobbing fit.

Vector looks at Veronica confused and says "You're taking this well… I mean about what happened to Victor."

Veronica looks at Vector and says "We both agreed that one of us might end up dead in our line of work so we… agreed that we should hold strong since we both lost good friends and that should one of us die then we would just… tell ourselves that they are in a much better place and that we would fight in their memory."

Vector looked at her closely before her eyes glow and she mentally tells him _"And I also know he is still alive because if he died then you would have felt something since you both came from the same head."_

Vector looks at her before he starts mentally laughing saying _"Victor told me that if these were the same guys we fought over the Earth sphere then we would have likely been put in danger if they survived so they requested that they fake their own deaths."_

Veronica looks at David who held a crying Nena before she mentally says to Vector _"But to do this? Nena lost her brothers and now she thinks she's lost the man she's loved."_

Vector looks before he nods his head saying _"He thought that it was either this or she be used to drag him into the open."_

Veronica looks back at Vector saying _"So he is doing this to protect her?"_

Vector nods his head before he taps his head saying _"Victor was able to get info from Stratos before he was knocked out and Stratos requested that Nena think he was dead and sent to a safe and hidden location where she would be safe and not get dragged into another hostage situation again."_

Veronica nods her head before she turns to them losing her glowing eyes and says "Nena its okay."

Nena still cried even though they tried to calm her down before Veronica says "Nena would Daniel want you to act like this?"

Nena looks up from her sniffing as tears continued to slide down her face.

"He probably is feeling sad that he left you like this but he wouldn't want you to act like this and he would want you to be strong… I know Victor would want the same for me so please be strong… for him." Veronica says while mentally saying to herself_ 'I know this is a long shot but it is the only way to make sure that she stays calm.'_

Nena wipes away her tears saying "Your right… He is gone but I won't forget him… I will be strong for him."

* * *

/Location: Mon Calamari ocean floor/

"So you found this here?" A familiar voice says and on the ocean floor stood Stratos wearing a dive suit while swimming next to him was Jayden along with four ORCA marines and three Mon Calamari along with General Otooba.

"Yes we found this here centuries ago along with these mechs but we didn't know what they were until you arrived so this is why we brought you here." Otooba says as Stratos swam towards a giant piece of metal before he wipes his hand across the plate removing some seaweed and it shows a giant face a familiar machine.

Stratos smiles as Alpha materializes next to him before Stratos spun around saying "Everyone… we have work to do and this will be the beginning of a new ORCA fleet."

* * *

**/Opening Song: Whisper in the dark/**

(Shows the ORCA fleet before it zooms in on a single group of four mobile suits)

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows the Republic symbol before fading into view was Revan's helmet that then shatters)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows the Sith symbol before fading into view was Darth Malak who ignites his lightsaber.

**My love is just waiting** (Shows the Imperium symbol before fading into view were the Rogue pilots, the Seven Sins and Tarko)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows the ORCA symbol before fading into view were the ORCA Gundam meisters before their eyes glow)

(Shows the Liberty, Nexus, Shadow, and Eco fighting in orbit of a planet before one by one they are shot down and fall to the planet's surface before the Nexus throws a beam saber and cuts the screen to show the title)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows Will in the middle of a mildly lit training facility before he fades into the shadows before shoot out sending lances of darkness outward)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows David who was sitting cross-legged in a training room with the air around him freezing before he opens his eyes and holds out his hand creating a throwing knife out of ice and throws it)

**My lose is just waiting** (Shows Veronica as she creates a spear of pure energy which she throws it at the screen)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows Vector who has his usual smirk before he shape shifts into a bird and flies away but as it flies up we see Victor standing over a ridge with a miniature tornado in his hand)

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you** (Shows a stream of water shoot through the air before it passes Howard who was controlling globs of water before the globs freeze into ice and his eyes snap open before the ice returns to water and he sends them to the screen as the globs turn to whips)

**I will be the one that you run to** (Shows Jayden who was focusing with his eyes closed before they snap open and he launches boulders in front of him before they start spinning around him)

**My love is a burning, consuming fire** (Shows Nena as she creates a ball of energy before she looks up and smiles before she shape shifts into cat and runs off to a cliff before she changes back in a sitting position next to Daniel who held out his hand as blue mists of dark energy form off his hand before they disappear before he snaps his finger creating plums of white flames which covers the screen)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows a planet side battle field with Republic soldiers fighting Sith troopers before Victor falls into the battle field using his ability to soften his fall before he uses the wind to send the Sith troopers flying through the air)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Sith troopers patrolling through a dark tunnel but then their shadows cover them preventing them from calling help or screaming as the form of Will rises from the shadow covered ground before spikes shoot through the dark covered soldiers with each spike ending the life of a trooper)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Veronica using her energy manipulation to create a shield that blocks the Sith troopers guns before she sends bolts of energy outward killing the Sith troopers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows a group of four Sith troopers patrolling through a building before a trooper vanishes and returns quickly but when the other troopers look at him the trooper shoots them dead before the trooper changes to show Vector with a grin on his face)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Howard near a large river watching as Sith troopers and Imperium troopers tortured Republic soldiers before he swings his hand and the water of the river whips out and grabs the Sith and Imperium dragging them to their water graves)

**When darkness comes** (Shows David as he was on a planet covered in snow watching a patrol of Sith troopers walk to him weapons raised before he raises his hands and brings them down creating spears of ice which fall from the snow covered sky killing the Sith troopers)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Jayden as he controlled boulder's, and fallen walkers into attacking Sith and Imperium troopers who were ambushing a squad of ORCA and Republic soldiers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Nena as she was disguised as a Sith trooper before changing to her real appearance and kills several Sith troopers before one is struck in the back by a ball of dark energy which covers him until his body starts to vanish into ash before Stratos jumps from a small cliff snapping his fingers sending streams of white fire at the remaining Sith troopers killing them)

(Shows the ORCA Gundams fighting the Imperium Gundams before the Nexus, Liberty, Eco, and Shadow are each shot down falling into an ocean before an image of the Alpha Ceph is seen with its eyes glowing)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Jayden leaping into the air doing a front flip before he sends a telekinetic wave outward)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Will who launches spears of darkness)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Howard who creates a storm that consumes an entire group of Imperium troopers as well as a Locust)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Vector who shape shifts his limbs into blades before he cuts down two Sith troopers and blocks the blade of a dark Jedi)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Nena fighting a group of Sith troopers before she was sent flying into a wall knocking her out)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Victor and Veronica standing back to back with a group of dark Jedi around them)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Stratos killing a group of Imperium troopers with his fire before he grabs his head as images of the Ceph shoot through it)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows The Throne Drei, Over Flag, White Glint, and a custom SOLUH fly off into a battle)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows a White hole form before a Ceph warship comes out)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows an unknown ship coming out after the Ceph ship before it opens its catapult deck and launches 4 machines but they were covered by the shadows of asteroids)

**Whispers in the dark! **(The shadow covered machines are seen floating in space before the lead machine flashes it's eyes and spreads out its wings with white GN particles shooting out of its GN drive and the particles cover the entire scene before it shows the ORCA mobile space colony New Harmony)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**


	3. The battle of Mandalore and the deal

/Location: Mon Calamari ocean floor/

On the ocean floor of Mon Calamari were remains of ships and machines while Mon Calamari vessels moved around moving the derelict vessels piece by piece while also moving remains of ancient looking mobile suits.

Swimming with a Mon Calamari was Stratos wearing his mask which held Alpha while said AI was on his shoulder as Stratos says "So what can you tell me of this ship and the mobile suits?"

"What we know is that it is very ancient and that the only thing we found in the mobile suits was schematics but we kept it from others since we have no idea how to make one of these mobile suits since they are ORCA property."

Stratos turns his head to see Jayden using his telekinesis to move the torso of a mobile suit but by the look of it he was having trouble due to the water pressure.

"What was the main task of this ship?" Stratos asks as he watches Will swim up to Jayden and creates limbs out of the shadows helping Jayden move the torso.

"From what we can tell it was built as a warship." The alien says looking at Stratos who turns his head to the alien and says "Was this the only one of its kind?"

"No from what we can tell we can tell was that this ship was one of many so we believe that there are more." He says looking along with Stratos and they watch as light shone from the surface as rays of light shine down on the ship which was large exactly 485 meters long with dark grey hull.

"And what about those schematics for our new mobile suits I gave you?" Stratos asks him and the alien looks at him saying "We got the schematics but we think that we may be able to upgrade the armor to use something other than this E-Carbon since we have never seen it."

"What metal are we talking about?" Stratos asks as he looks at the alien who hands him a data pad saying "It is an iron found only on the planet Mandalore or one of its worlds."

Stratos looks at the data before he looks at the alien and says "Mandalore… isn't that the home of the Mandalorian warrior clans?"

After the battle over Mon Calamari Stratos and the other survivors of the ORCA task group read up on the galaxy and the species but for the Innovator's it was quick.

"Yes and you may have to speak with them personally in order to be given access to this metal." The Mon Calamari says and Stratos looks at the data before saying "Is there any other metal we can use?"

"There is but it would cost you an entire star cluster just to make enough for one of your machines arms." The alien says and Stratos narrows his eyes behind his mask while Alpha says "[Whistle] Now that would be very difficult to make so I would suggest that we go to this planet and get the iron."

"Very well… can you prepare a shuttle to take us to Mandalore?" Stratos asks the alien who nods his head saying "Yes we can and don't worry about the remains of these machines and the ship; we shall take them to your designated dock."

Stratos nods his head and turns to see Jayden and Will putting the giant torso in a vehicle which then starts to ascend taking the torso up.

Stratos swims to the two as Victor swims towards them before he says "We have a problem."

"I hope it isn't a math problem." Will says trying to bring up the mood and it did the trick because everyone chuckled.

"They don't have a way to make the E-Carbon and we found a much stronger alloy that should be able to work fine with our machines." Stratos says looking at the three.

"What is it called?" Jayden asks as he sits on a rock.

"It is called Mandalorian iron or as the Mandalorians calls it Beskar." Stratos says and they cringe before Victor says "Mandalore… it is going to be very difficult to try and make a deal with them due to their warrior culture."

"Yeah and let's not forget that they may kill us on sight." Will says looking around before Alpha says "I may have an idea on how to access the iron."

All 4 look at him as he says "The Mandalorian culture is mainly based on warrior's right? Then all we have to do is challenge them to a duel for the iron."

Everyone looked at the AI like he was crazy before he said "Hey from what history says is that years ago during the Great Sith War Ulic Qel-Droma challenged Mandalore the Indomitable to a duel where Ulic won and made the Mandalorians swear loyalty to him."

"That sounds crazy but AI's are usually never wrong." Victor says and Alpha says "Yeah that's right- HEY!"

Will laughs at Alpha before he says "But who would challenge them for the iron?"

Stratos stands up saying "I will."

Everyone looks at him as he says "I am the only one here who has the best hand-to-hand combat experience anywhere and it might as well be me."

"But you're not going alone." Jayden says standing up and both Will and Victor nod their heads in agreement.

"Then our next stop is Mandalore." Stratos says smiling under his helmet.

* * *

**/Opening Song: Whisper in the dark/**

(Shows the ORCA fleet before it zooms in on a single group of four mobile suits)

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows the Republic symbol before fading into view was Revan's helmet that then shatters)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows the Sith symbol before fading into view was Darth Malak who ignites his lightsaber.

**My love is just waiting** (Shows the Imperium symbol before fading into view were the Rogue pilots, the Seven Sins and Tarko)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows the ORCA symbol before fading into view were the ORCA Gundam meisters before their eyes glow)

(Shows the Liberty, Nexus, Shadow, and Eco fighting in orbit of a planet before one by one they are shot down and fall to the planet's surface before the Nexus throws a beam saber and cuts the screen to show the title)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows Will in the middle of a mildly lit training facility before he fades into the shadows before shoot out sending lances of darkness outward)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows David who was sitting cross-legged in a training room with the air around him freezing before he opens his eyes and holds out his hand creating a throwing knife out of ice and throws it)

**My love is just waiting** (Shows Veronica as she creates a spear of pure energy which she throws it at the screen)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows Vector who has his usual smirk before he shape shifts into a bird and flies away but as it flies up we see Victor standing over a ridge with a miniature tornado in his hand)

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you** (Shows a stream of water shoot through the air before it passes Howard who was controlling globs of water before the globs freeze into ice and his eyes snap open before the ice returns to water and he sends them to the screen as the globs turn to whips)

**I will be the one that you run to** (Shows Jayden who was focusing with his eyes closed before they snap open and he launches boulders in front of him before they start spinning around him)

**My love is a burning, consuming fire** (Shows Nena as she creates a ball of energy before she looks up and smiles before she shape shifts into cat and runs off to a cliff before she changes back in a sitting position next to Daniel who held out his hand as blue mists of dark energy form off his hand before they disappear before he snaps his finger creating plums of white flames which covers the screen)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows a planet side battle field with Republic soldiers fighting Sith troopers before Victor falls into the battle field using his ability to soften his fall before he uses the wind to send the Sith troopers flying through the air)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Sith troopers patrolling through a dark tunnel but then their shadows cover them preventing them from calling help or screaming as the form of Will rises from the shadow covered ground before spikes shoot through the dark covered soldiers with each spike ending the life of a trooper)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Veronica using her energy manipulation to create a shield that blocks the Sith troopers guns before she sends bolts of energy outward killing the Sith troopers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows a group of four Sith troopers patrolling through a building before a trooper vanishes and returns quickly but when the other troopers look at him the trooper shoots them dead before the trooper changes to show Vector with a grin on his face)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Howard near a large river watching as Sith troopers and Imperium troopers tortured Republic soldiers before he swings his hand and the water of the river whips out and grabs the Sith and Imperium dragging them to their water graves)

**When darkness comes** (Shows David as he was on a planet covered in snow watching a patrol of Sith troopers walk to him weapons raised before he raises his hands and brings them down creating spears of ice which fall from the snow covered sky killing the Sith troopers)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Jayden as he controlled boulder's, and fallen walkers into attacking Sith and Imperium troopers who were ambushing a squad of ORCA and Republic soldiers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Nena as she was disguised as a Sith trooper before changing to her real appearance and kills several Sith troopers before one is struck in the back by a ball of dark energy which covers him until his body starts to vanish into ash before Stratos jumps from a small cliff snapping his fingers sending streams of white fire at the remaining Sith troopers killing them)

(Shows the ORCA Gundams fighting the Imperium Gundams before the Nexus, Liberty, Eco, and Shadow are each shot down falling into an ocean before an image of the Alpha Ceph is seen with its eyes glowing)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Jayden leaping into the air doing a front flip before he sends a telekinetic wave outward)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Will who launches spears of darkness)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Howard who creates a storm that consumes an entire group of Imperium troopers as well as a Locust)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Vector who shape shifts his limbs into blades before he cuts down two Sith troopers and blocks the blade of a dark Jedi)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Nena fighting a group of Sith troopers before she was sent flying into a wall knocking her out)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Victor and Veronica standing back to back with a group of dark Jedi around them)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Stratos killing a group of Imperium troopers with his fire before he grabs his head as images of the Ceph shoot through it)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows The Throne Drei, Over Flag, White Glint, and a custom SOLUH fly off into a battle)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows a White hole form before a Ceph warship comes out)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows an unknown ship coming out after the Ceph ship before it opens its catapult deck and launches 4 machines but they were covered by the shadows of asteroids)

**Whispers in the dark! **(The shadow covered machines are seen floating in space before the lead machine flashes it's eyes and spreads out its wings with white GN particles shooting out of its GN drive and the particles cover the entire scene before it shows the ORCA mobile space colony New Harmony)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

* * *

/Location: Deneba system 3 days later/

In the space known as the Deneba system a battle was going on between 2 ORCA OCS cruisers and 3 Imperium battlecruisers while their mobile suits fought against each other as the fighters did the same. (The Imperium are using Sith fighters)

On the bridge of the battlecruiser Butcher stood Carl who was looking at the battlefield with a wide grin as the two sides exchanged fire.

"Try to defend this system will be futile ORCA." Carl mutters before a battlecruiser to his right explodes.

Carl turns to see the remains of the cruiser floating around with some still having flames or smoke.

"Sir we are picking up a Gundam." A crewman says and Carl walks up and looks at a screen and the man was right because flying through the battlefield was the Condor.

"I'll deal with this bastard!" Carl yells before he walks out of the bridge towards his mobile suit.

/Location: Battlefield/

The Condor was flying through space firing its sniper and with it he took down a battlecruiser which left only two left before he uses his Feathers to deal with the fighters and mobile suits that tried to get to him.

"This is Condor; I just took down the cruiser on the left. That will at least give us a chance to even the odds." Howard says flying the Condor before he fires the rifle striking down two Locust's in one shot.

"Roger that we are closing in." An OCS captain says before the cruisers move forward getting much better aim at the enemy cruisers.

"Sir, incoming Gundam!" A LANCEL pilot yells and Howard looks to see that the pilot was right and flying towards him was the Rogue Si as it was gunning down mobile suits and fighters that got in its way.

"Focus on the enemy mobile suits and fighters. He's mine." Howard says and the pilot nods his machines head before it flies off.

The two Gundams fly at each other firing their respective weapons before they got close and the Condor holsters its sniper and draws both beam sabers as the Rogue Si does the same and they collide spinning around.

"I Never thought I'd see you here ORCA boy!" Carl yells with a grin.

"I figured the survivors report was farfetched but I never thought you survived Carl!" Hawk yells before the Condor pushes the Rogue back.

"Well I did ORCA boy! Fangs fly!" Carl yells before 10 fangs fly from the Si.

"Feathers separate!" Hawk yells before 10 feathers separate from the wings and shoot out either blocking the fangs or shooting which resulted in all 10 fangs destroyed and only 4 feathers destroyed.

"RAGH!" Carl yells in rage firing its cannon only for the Condor to fly around the shot and replace its sabers for its SMG's.

The Condor fires both SMG's hitting the Si in the chest where plumes of smoke form.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Carl yells firing his cannon but two feathers blocked them destroying them in the process.

The Condor flies back firing it's SMG's causing Carl to dodge them before he deploys his last ten fangs which shoot towards the Condor only for all ten to be shot out of the air.

"Quit destroying my stuff!" Carl yells firing his cannons only for Hawk to dodge them.

"Sir the Hell fury is destroyed!" A crewman of the Butcher says and Carl turns to see what he said was true and the remains of the Hell fury was floating freely in space.

"Dammit! Call a retreat!" Carl yells firing his cannon before he flies away to the Butcher while the surviving Imperium mobile suits and fighters retreat to it as the ORCA battlecruisers open fire on the craft as it turned around before it jumped out of the system.

"All forces stand down. We have won this day." Howard says with a smile before he and the surviving ORCA mobile suits, armored cores, and fighters return to the ORCA ships.

* * *

/Location: OCS battlecruisers bridge/

The door opens and Howard walks in yawning as he says "I haven't slept one second these last three days."

The captain of the ship turns to Howard and says "Then don't you think this would be the best time too?"

"No I can't because of what is happening right now." Howard says rubbing his neck.

"You mean the production of the Y-11 TELLUS mobile suit and the Y-11 LATONA armored cores?" The captain asks and Howard nods his head saying "Those are the ones."

"I can't believe that we had to test the new machines out here this close to Sith and Imperium space." The captain says before he looks out the view port.

"I still can't believe that Stratos and the others are dead." Howard says looking sad.

"We better hope we end this war before the Sith and the Imperium do." Howard says before he looks at the captain saying "What is the status on the testing?"

"Well the testing was conducted right before we entered combat and it should be over in a few minutes." The captain says and Howard looks out the window saying "Hopefully"

* * *

/Location: Mandalore system/

A shuttle jumps out of hyperspace and flies to the green and blue planet of Mandalore but as it was approaching the occupants could see 32 Mandalorian warships making their way to them.

"I really am starting to regret listening to you Alpha." Will says looking at a pedestal where the Ai materializes saying "Hey it was either Beskar or Crotosis and which one do you want quicker?"

"Unidentified vessel you are approaching Mandalorian space identify yourself." A voice says over the communication system.

"This is shuttle 3-4-7 requesting clearance to land on Mandalore over." Victor says while Will mutters "We are all going to die and it will be Alpha's fault."

Alpha glares at Will before they hear the communication going off again with the same man saying "You have permission but we will have to impound your vessel until further notice."

The shuttle proceeded to make its way to the planet's surface before it touched down in one of the space ports as it was nighttime.

The 4 Gundam meisters wore different attires so that they wouldn't be recognized by any member of ORCA who thought they were dead. Stratos wore a suit with a hood that looked like the same thing Conner wore in Assassin's Creed 3. Will wore a simple cloak but it was in a pattern that looked like it was made for stealth and he had his GNBA beam scythe out but it was collapsed for easy carry. Victor wore a RIG which looked like the same one Isaac wore on Titan Station but it was white, blue, and red. And last Jayden wore a simple white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a black hooded coat. All 4 wore their hoods while Victor had his helmet on because if anyone recognized them then the people they care about would be put in danger and that is something they don't want.

The ramp lowers and all four descend but when they got out they were met by a group of 7 Mandalorian warriors. Six in blue armor and one in red armor and all armed with blaster rifles.

"Yep we're going to die." Will mutters before Victor elbows him in the ribs.

"This is an unscheduled arrival so identify yourselves." The red armored Mandalorian says.

"My name is Stratos the ones next to me is Will, (Will does a thumbs up) Victor, (Victor nods his head) And Jayden. (Jayden just looks at the Mandalorians) We are part of the organization ORCA." Stratos says and the Mandalorians look at him calculating what to do.

"Sir isn't ORCA that arms organization that is fighting with the Republic against the Sith and Imperium?" A Mandalorian warrior asks looking at the red armored warrior.

Stratos narrows his eyes behind his mask and says _'So they know about us? Then I guess we will see what they will do.'_

"Yes they are… but what is ORCA's reason for coming here?" The red Mandalorian asks as he stares at them.

"We are here just to purchase some Beskar in order to construct some Gundam's." Will says causing Jayden, Victor, and Alpha to face palm while Stratos narrows his eyes behind his mask.

"Purchasing Beskar? That's a new one." A warrior says surprised.

"And did he say Gundam?" Another one says equally surprised.

"Who do you think you are?!" The red one yells before all 7 aim their rifles at them.

"Great job you god damn idiot!" Alpha yells in anger while glaring at said meister.

"Please there is no reason for hostilities." Stratos says trying to calm the situation before he and the other meisters pull down their hoods While Jayden retracts his helmet showing the warriors their faces.

"Run a match." The red armored Mandalorian says before one of the blue warriors takes out a scanner and starts shinning a red laser in front of their faces but when it reaches Stratos Alpha materializes saying "If that thing messes up my systems then I am putting a virus in your computers."

The Mandalorian ignored the AI's threat before he finishes scanning the group and says "They're Gundam pilot's sir."

"What is the reason you even want our Beskar?" The red Mandalorian says as they lower their rifles while the meisters put back their facial disguises.

"We wish to purchase some in order to construct and repair some Gundam's." Victor says in a synthetized voice.

"What makes you think you are going to be able to purchase any of our Beskar?" The red Mandalorian says crossing his arms and if they could they would see him narrowing his eyes.

"Because we can work on any arrangement you require." Victor says looking at them while Alpha quietly yells "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yeah right and the planet is going to be attacked!" One of the blue armored Mandalorians says causing Will to curse yelling "Dammit you idiot you just jinxed us!"

After those words left his mouth the alarms went off and they all look up to see Mandalorian fighters flying through the air before Basilisk wardroids flying through the air before the door to the hanger opens and four Mandalorians run in but there were three wearing blue armor and one wearing yellow armor.

"What the Osik is going on?" The red armored Mandalorian asks confused.

"An Imperium fleet just jumped into the system!" The yellow armored warrior says before they hear explosions and they all look up to see small flashes as explosions went off in orbit.

"How many ships?" A blue armored Mandalorian asks curious.

"The Imperium is exactly 38 strong with 73 mobile suits and 83 fighters… an even fight." The yellow warrior says before a bright flash grabs their attention and they look to see to their horror half of their fleet get blown out of the sky by a large beam.

Oh my god." Will says with horror.

"IS there anything we can do to help?" Stratos asks the Mandalorians and the yellow one looks at him saying "If any of you have any flight experience then you can help."

Stratos nods his head before he looks at Victor and says "Victor you go since you are the one with more experience with fighters since your Gundam transforms into one."

Victor nods his head before he runs off to a Mandalorian fighter and takes off following another group of fighters.

Once the fighters were through the clouds Stratos watched as explosions bloomed in orbit and watched as dots raced down and thought only two words _'Ground forces'_

* * *

/Location: Exiting Mandalore's atmosphere/

The Mandalorian fighters flew through the sky and started passing through clouds before they reached orbit watching as Mandalorian and Imperium fought. The surviving 26 Mandalorian warships fought the Imperium warships even though they were outnumbered the Mandalorians put up one hell of a fight with Mandalorian fighters flying around the Imperium mobile suits.

Victor looked around as he watched both sides fight but he knew that with the mobile suits the Imperium were going to win this battle… unless he stole some.

Victor flew his fighter to a damaged Mandalorian cruiser where he landed and when he got out he saw several Mandalorian getting ready to abandon ship and fight the enemy before he yells "Where are you all going?!"

Every Mandalorian stopped what they were doing and saw Victor running to them retracting his helmet before a yellow armored Mandalorian says "We're going out there to fight the enemy."

"But the way you are equipped they will destroy you but I have a way to even the fight." Victor says confusing every Mandalorian before a red armored Mandalorian says "How?"

Victor smiles before he looks at an approaching Imperium battlecruiser and says "We're going to take an Imperium ship and use their own mobile suits to even the fight."

The Mandalorians look at him before one by one they all grin under their helmets.

* * *

/Location: Mandalorian cruiser starboard hanger/

Victor stood there sliding his helmet on before he yells "Prepare to board!"

Every Mandalorian cheered ready for what is to happen before the side door opens and they watch as the top half of the Imperium battlecruiser flew in front of them. Victor watched as it flew before he yelled the signal.

"ATTACK!" With that said Victor flew out using his RIG's thrusters to fly through space while the Mandalorians used their jetpacks to fly out of the hanger yells "For Mandalore"

They all flew to the ship while Victor drew his beam SMG's. They all hit the hull of the ship and made their way to the closest airlocks to them before one by one they go into the ship and fight inside the against Imperium troopers. As Victor ran through the hallways of the ship he arrives at the bridge with four blue armored Mandalorians before he opens the door to find the bridge which was occupied by 12 Imperium soldiers.

The soldiers look up and reach for their weapons only to be shot dead before they could even get off a single shot.

"The bridge is ours but what about the mobile suit hanger?" Victor says before he runs through the halls again but when he reaches the hanger his eyes widen in surprise because the battlecruiser had 12 Locust and 4 Guardian's but the Guardian's didn't have the Marker symbols on them which brought some relief to Victor.

Victor looked around to see that there weren't any mobile suits missing so he runs to the a Guardian which looked like it was armed with a heavy beam rifle and hops into the cockpit and turns it on which its faceplate flashes red while the Mandalorians who had experience flying a fighter hop into the other fifteen mobile suits.

"This is much different than flying a fighter?" A red armored Mandalorian says surprised as he turns on his Locust.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Victor says as he moves the mobile suit to the catapult deck and changes it to MA mode before he engages the launching system.

"Alright so we managed to give the mobile suits our IFF's and we even told the fleet that we have several mobile suits in our possession so they won't fire on us which is actually a good thing." The gold armored Mandalorian says smiling under his helmet as he watches two Imperium battlecruisers go up in flames.

"Just focus on getting this ship back to the Mandalorian fleet so that it won't get caught under friendly fire." Victor says before he watches a Locust take off from the catapult.

"Good luck Gundam pilot… you may have just given us a key to victory." The gold armored Mandalorian says before he gives said Gundam meister the Mandalorian salute which Victor returns in respect before he says "Victor Reese, Guardian… Launching."

The Guardian shoots out of the catapult deck and enters the battlefield watching as the captured mobile suits shoot down the Imperium machines and to Victor's amazement actually outmatch the Imperium pilots.

Victor shoots down a Locust which crashes into the catapult deck of another cruiser destroying it and preventing any more mobile suits from launching and thought _'I have to give them credit, the Mandalorians can adapt when it comes to combat.'_

Victor changes his capture machine into its mobile suit form and flies in front of a battlecruisers bridge and shoots into it destroying it and causing explosions to go off inside the ship before he flies off but as he does he watches dropships launch from 5 different battlecruisers fly through the stars making their way to the planet's surface and he can count 36 dropships which meant 287 soldiers.

"Hopefully they can handle themselves." Victor mutters as he shoots down a Guardian.

* * *

/Location: Planet surface/

Stratos lied on the ground of a ridge looking through some macrobinoculars watching as Imperium troopers marched through the fields of large grassland which the only thing separating the Imperium from the Mandalorians was a hill.

"How many do you count?" A red armored Mandalorian asks as he fell onto his stomach next to Stratos.

"From my current count… 267… but I'm not sure on how much there are." Stratos says putting away the binoculars before his eyes narrow as he watches the last shuttle fly in but not in the field... it flew towards a forest.

"What is close to that forest?" Stratos asks pointing at said forest.

"The only thing close to it would be the sewers." The red armored Mandalorian says curios causing Stratos to widen his eyes in realization.

"They are planning to send troops through the sewers in order to get the drop on us!" Stratos whispers and the Mandalorian looks at him in surprise saying "If they attack the group from behind then that would leave us in trouble."

"I'll take Will with me while Jayden leads the others from here." Stratos says before The Mandalorian says "But what do we do to make sure that he stays "dead"? You said you didn't want the enemy to know that you were alive."

"Do you have a spare pair of armor?" Stratos asks the warrior who nods his head saying "Yeah we do but we don't know if it will fit him."

"Just focus on getting ready for the battle… I'll be back once those enemy soldiers are dead." Stratos says before he runs to Will telling him about the enemy soldiers in the forest before to the Mandalorians surprise they both get wrapped by their own shadow and use the shadows of the grass to vanish.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Jayden says shrugging his shoulders since he got used to it on year one after the Brethren Moon war.

* * *

/Location: Forest/

A large dark object rises from the shadows before it unwraps to show Will and Stratos with the later shivering while muttering "That was the creepiest way of traveling."

"Hey you're talking to a guy that is able to control darkness." Will says and Stratos nods his head seeing his point before they both turn to see twenty men wearing black armor walk through the dark forest while the shuttle takes off and flies towards the landing zone to make the Mandalorians think that it was part of the attack force.

"Jayden you take out ten of them while I deal with the rest." Stratos whispers and Will nods his head grinning under his hood before he is engulfed in darkness.

"That still creeps me out." Stratos mutters slowly making his way through the forest approaching them before he sees a man at the back of the group looking around before his own shadow wraps around him causing him to move around and drop his rifle before a spike shoots out of his neck causing only for the body to stand still before the shadow lowers him slowly to the ground before it unwraps him showing a gaping hole in his throat.

"Creepy yet efficient." Stratos whispers before he hides behind a tree and when an Imperium trooper got close he grabbed him taking off the helmet but before the guy could yell him mouth gets covered as a dagger finds its way into his throat cutting through the windpipe and the main artery killing the man.

Stratos lowers the guy to the ground before he hears yells of fear and looks out of cover to see two Imperium troopers covered in their shadows with spikes in their throats dead but the remaining sixteen troopers were in horror before they looking around aiming their rifles before a rope made out of darkness wraps around a troopers throat and pulled him into the tree so fast that his neck broke killing him instantly.

"Who the fuck is attacking us?!" A trooper yells looking around shining the light of his rifle around before a dagger finds its way into the man's face breaking through his visor and instantly killing him.

"You want to play hide and seek? Show yourself!" A trooper yells before he shoots several rounds and all 3 far from him before a spear made out of his own shadow shoots from the ground stabbing through his skull killing him instantly.

"We need to get out of here!" A trooper yells in fear before the leader yells "Hold your ground!"

"Will comes out from behind the tree and nods his head which Stratos returns before he grabs a handle and presses a trigger where a metal blade comes out in a shape of a katana.

Stratos climbed up the tree while Will slid into the shadows and when he was over them he jumped.

Will shot out of the shadows impaling a trooper through the throat with a sword made from the darkness while Stratos threw a knife stabbing in a trooper through the back of his neck severing the spine before he lands on top of a trooper breaking his spine while cutting the head off of a trooper leaving only 12. The twelve surviving troopers look at him before they yell and start shooting before Stratos and Will went into action.

Will used his dark sword (The sword made out of darkness) and cuts the head off of one of the troopers while creating a dark spear (Spear made from darkness) And throws it into the chest of a trooper killing him while he falls through the ground into a shadow and pops out from behind a trooper and stabs him through the chest killing him while the other three aim their rifles only for Will to slide back into the shadows scaring them before dark spikes (Spikes of darkness) Shoot from the ground stabbing through their back killing all 3 instantly while Will slide from behind them muttering "This was actually easy."

Stratos stabbed one of the troopers in the chest holding the katana in his right hand while his left hand was engulfed in dark energy and swings it sending a ball of dark energy at a trooper but when it crashes into his head it vaporizes killing him instantly. Stratos rips the sword out of the trooper's corpse and creates a barrier blocking the blaster bolts before he creates a black hole in the middle of the four causing them to try and grab onto something but when they get to close it explodes causing them to either be vaporized or badly burnt. The only survivor was the leader who slowly stood up and ripped his helmet off and aims his pistol at Stratos but before he could pull the trigger he feels pain stabbing through his chest before he looks down to see a blade made out of dark energy stabbing through him. When the blade vanishes he falls onto his knees before he crashes face first into the forest floor dead.

Stratos and Will look around before Will says "I actually had more fun sneaking through Unitologist outposts than this."

Stratos chuckles before he says "Well don't worry because there is a battle going on."

Will nods his head but before he could teleport them (Them getting covered by their own shadow and vanishing) they grab their heads as massive headaches shoot through only to see the same metal snake worm creature before it shows a blue world with giant squid ships flying around it.

Both men fall onto their knees painting while Stratos says "Did you see that?"

Will nods his head saying "What the hell was that?"

Stratos shakes his head saying "I don't know but what I do know is that when we have a ship we are going to investigate that?"

Will nods his head before both men stand up and vanish into the shadows making their way to the Mandalorian camp where they see to their confusion a Mandalorian wearing white armor.

"Glad to see you guys made it." The Mandalorian says in Jayden's voice causing Will to say "Well I guess the armor fits."

"And it is actually pretty light." Jayden says tapping the chest piece which makes a bang sound.

"We managed to take out twenty of their soldiers so that just leaves these guys." Stratos says as the sun starts to rise.

"Tell me we at least brought a VS with us?" Will asks before Alpha materializes saying "No"

"Well this will be a difficult fight." Will says lowering his head before a laser passes his head causing him to jump yelling "Where the hell did that come from!?"

They all look to see the Imperium troopers running down the hill firing their rifles.

"Well never a dull moment." Stratos says raising a fist as dark energy forms off of it.

* * *

/Location: Mandalore orbit/

The battle was turning from a closing Imperium victor to a turning Mandalorian victor. Ever since the capture of an Imperium battlecruiser many damaged Mandalorian ships did the same and captured Imperium warships that contained both Locust and Guardian mobile suits.

Victor flew his captured Guardian and lands on top of a battlecruisers bridge before he shoots straight down into the bridge causing an explosion that kills everyone in it before the entire ship starts to self-destruct as Victor flies off.

Victor looks at the battle to see only 6 remaining Imperium battlecruiser while the Mandalorians had 14 warships and 4 captured Imperium battlecruiser while their fighters and captured mobile suits fought and destroyed any Imperium mobile suit that came in their path.

"I have to admit the Mandalorians have skill." Victor mutters as he watches two Mandalorian captured Locust shoot into the bridge of a battlecruiser destroying it.

* * *

/Location: Mandalore surface/

The battle was an even fight. The Mandalorians were putting up a very good fight with the Gundam meisters leading it.

Jayden was using his telekinesis to pick up large rocks and use them as shields to block blaster bolts or use his telekinesis to send Imperium soldiers flying. Will used his darkness manipulation to create spikes from Imperium troopers very own shadows while using his Shadow travel to avoid blaster bolts from hitting him while also using it as a way to help kill any Imperium troopers whenever he pops out of ones very own shadow. And for Stratos he was doing very well. He was using both his fire manipulation and dark energy manipulation with great skill. He used dark energy to an effect that he would either use it to vaporize an enemy or use it to send them flying, pull them towards him, create a black hole that also worked as a time bomb, a dark energy enhanced punch that sent people flying either dead or with broken bones, repulses, or with the help of his sword create a stream of dark energy.

"This is actually an even fight!" Will yells popping out of an Imperium troopers shadow before breaking said soldiers neck and slides back into the shadows.

"I actually agree with him!" Jayden yells punching an Imperium trooper hard in the chest but due to it being a telekinetic punch it sent him and two other Imperium's flying into the air.

"That we all do!" Stratos says snapping his fingers sending white flames which kill five Imperium troopers. That was a way for Stratos to control his flames. He could control them by just snapping his fingers which would create a small spark un seen by anyone before the spark turns into a stream of white fire which would attack anyone Stratos commanded it to.

The other Mandalorians fought the Imperium with some being shot dead while others just dodged the bolts and fought the Imperium ground forces.

Stratos looked up to see 5 Imperium troopers armed with rockets take aim at him before the rockets fly towards him only for him to punched the ground creating a wave of dark energy that created a dome that grew until it was a large bubble and the rockets collided exploding but the explosions didn't breach the bubble.

Stratos looks at the five before he snaps his fingers sending 5 streams of white flames at them and when they collided the Imperium troopers yelled in pain as they moved around trying to put out the flames only to die and the fires vanish via command.

Stratos turns around to see Jayden jump into the air kicking an Imperium in the face using him as a spring but as he did he used telekinesis to make it so that he would fly higher while also snapping the man's neck before he flipped in the air and landed on the ground on one knee with his fist crashing into it creating cracks in the ground while also creating a telekinetic shockwave that send Imperium troopers flying through the air. As Jayden stood up an Imperium trooper spun around aiming his rifle at the meister but as Jayden stood up Stratos yells a warning but as Jayden spun around and sent a kinetic push but before the push to hit the trooper he pulled the trigger first sending a red blaster bolt through the air but when the push strikes him sending him flying through the air the bolt strikes Jayden right in the chest where the heart would be causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Jayden!" Stratos yelled to his comrade before he uses dark energy to turn himself seemingly into energy sending him flying towards an Imperium trooper running up to him wanting to make sure that he was dead.

As the trooper aims the rifle at Jayden's head Stratos reverts to physical form using dark energy to make sure he crashed into the troopers back sending him flying while also breaking his spine and rupturing his organs.

Stratos kneeled next to Jayden and to his surprise he was coughing while muttering "It seems that this armor saved my life."

Stratos smiles saying "Then we have a reason to thank the Mandalorians."

Stratos helps Jayden up only for Jayden to throw a telekinetic punch right over Stratos's shoulder right into the face of a sneaking Imperium trooper breaking the skull, the spin, and sending the man flying through the air dead.

"There's only a few more left men! Take them down!" A gold armored Mandalorian yells flying through the air via jetpack and the other Mandalorians yell as the 14 surviving Imperium troopers run up the hill running for their lives.

"They can't tell their leaders about us surviving." Stratos says snapping his fingers before sending a large stream of fire at the Imperium troopers consuming all 14 where all of them scream in pain before subsequently dying.

"Hopefully Victor is doing god up in space." Will says coming out of a red armored Mandalorians shadow which in turns creeps said Mandalorian out.

* * *

/Location: Orbit of Mandalore/

The Mandalorian fleet almost finished off the surviving Imperium's but there was only one Imperium battlecruiser left and it was surrounded by 13 Guardian's.

The Mandalorians hold position wondering what to do about it before Victor flies through theme in mobile armor form causing the Guardian's to open fire but due to the MA form being much faster he dodged the beams before sending some beams at the Imperium's destroying three mobile suits while the Mandalorian mobile suits follow him shooting at the Imperium but Victor just flew past the Imperium mobile suits causing them to spin around which was a mistake and it left them open for an attack from behind where all 10 remaining Imperium mobile suits were destroyed while the battlecruiser used its lasers to try and defend itself while Victor flew around the bolts until he was right in front of the bridge and he transformed his machine into MS mode and shot twice into the bridge causing the ship to go critical and explode as he flew away.

"We just got a report from the ground. The battle is over, Mandalore still stands!" A Mandalorian admiral says and every Mandalorian cheers with the mobile suits waving while some shot several rounds into space.

Victor smiles while thinking _'I think this was another reason why Stratos wanted to come to Mandalore.'_

* * *

/Location: Mandalore capital, 5 hours after victor/

Every Mandalorian was celebrating over the victor against the Imperium while Stratos talked to three gold armored Mandalorians with one of them being female.

"We have come to an agreement that we will allow you to use our Beskar but we ask that in return you take several of our warriors to help you combat against the Imperium." The first gold armored Mandalorian says and Stratos nods his head saying "I will but how many are we talking about because we don't want to leave the planet in danger if the Imperium return."

The female Mandalorian nods her head saying "You will take only 3 of the captured Imperium battlecruisers that we have as well as the mobile suits that are on board but for now we need to make sure that no one thinks it's an Imperium ship."

Stratos nods his head before he turns to see an Imperium battlecruiser being painted from black to forest green with a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader symbol on the top and sides while the mobile suits were being repainted to avoid any friendly fire in the future.

"When do you think the ships will be finished?" Stratos asks looking away from the ships.

"They will be finished in a few hours so you have nothing to worry about but right now go to your friends because the celebration won't last forever." The third yellow armored Mandalorian says grinning under his helmet while Stratos nods his head and walks through the crowd before he finds Will, Victor, and Jayden sitting at a table while Jayden was still wearing the Mandalorian armor and that there was a dent at where his heart was and both he and Victor had their helmets off.

"So what did they say?" Will asks taking a sip of a Mandalorian soft drink.

"They are allowing us to use their metal as long as we take some of their warriors to fight the Imperium in retaliation for the attack on Mandalore." Stratos says sitting down.

"Well at least we will be able to make the armor right?" Victor says smiling as he crosses his arms.

"I think we should investigate where these visions are emanating from." Stratos says causing all 3 to look at him.

"Whatever these visions mean we need to go and find out what they are telling us so that we know what will happen or if it happens." Stratos says and they nod their heads while Jayden says "I agree but we should first get the Mandalorian iron to Mon Calamari before we do that."

They nod their heads while Stratos looks at the starry night sky thinking _'What are these visions telling us?'_

* * *

/Location: Mon Calamari, 2 days later/

Over Mon Calamari 3 Imperium battlecruisers, and 6 Mandalorian cruisers exit light speed but the hull was colored forest green with the Mandalorian symbol on the top and sides making the defending fleet know that they were captured by the Mandalorians before they receive a transmission from the lead ship and they hear Stratos voice as he says "All ships stand down, we have returned with the Mandalorian iron."

The battlecruisers flew into the atmosphere and started delivering the Beskar before the lead battlecruiser that Stratos, Victor, Will, and Jayden were on finished their delivering and set off to the unknown planet that they saw in their visions.

The battlecruiser enters light speed flying through space and through a tunnel of blue lights until they came out of light speed over a lush blue world with some green on it but what everyone noticed was a fleet of ships that looked like squids with moving tentacles before Stratos, Victor, Jayden, and Will grab their heads in pain as they hear a voice saying _**'So you have arrived.'**_

They all look around as the voice vanishes before they look at each other while Will says "Well we are here we might as well see what they want."

They all look through the window to the planet and watch as the battlecruiser flew in between the large vessels while Stratos thinks _'I guess we will have our answer soon enough.'_

* * *

**/End Song: Hero [Motion Picture Version] [feat. Josey Scott] Josey Scott/**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Stratos as he stands in front of a white flame before he crushes his hands into fists as dark energy forms around them)

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Will standing in a forest with the sun over his head and his eyes closed before said sun slowly moves and his eyes snap open as he drops through a shadow)

**Oh, but heaven no heaven don't hear me** (Shows Victor standing over a cliff as waves strike the rocks before the waves shoot to him only for him to swing his hand creating a shield of pure wind blocking the water)

**And they say that a hero can save us** (Shows Jayden as he stood in front of an open rocky field wearing the Mandalorian armor before every rock around him float into the air and spin around him)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows all 4 standing on the bridge of a starship looking into space before it pulls back to show an entire fleet behind them)

**And I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Jayden leap into the air using his telekinesis to controlling his body to float before it shows Will leaping out of a rocks shadow and shooting spikes at Imperium troopers)

**Watch as we all fly away, oh** (Shows Victor sending Imperium troopers flying before streams of white fire soar around striking Imperium troopers before it shows Stratos standing in the middle of them)

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you** (Shows Isaac and Carver working on a Nida before Isaac retracts his helmet and looks out into space as ORCA mobile suits and fighters flew by)

**It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do** (Shows David standing in the middle of a village that only saw rain right as it was raining before the rain turns to snow amazing people and bringing smiles to children)

**And they say a hero can save us** (Shows Veronica standing in the middle of a mobile suit hanger before she sees an Imperium spy pull out a blaster and shoot her only for the bolt to miss and she sends a spear of energy into the man's heart)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows Nena sitting in front of a window watching as a sun sets before she is covered in pure energy)

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Vector standing in an open field with his usual grin before he transforms into an eagle and flies up)

**Watch as we all fly away** (Shows all 8 standing on a cliff before it shows the Rogue pilots and the Seven Sins standing on another cliff several kilometers away from them)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows both Imperium and ORCA leap at each other going into a fight)

**As we all fly away** (Shows Veronica in her Over Flag Gundam shooting down an Imperium battlecruiser)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows Nena in Throne Drei shooting her beam cannon destroying two battlecruisers before the Throne was struck by a missile before it shows Nena held by a containment field inside a force cage with Tarko standing in front of her)

**As we all fly away, woah** (Shows Stratos running towards the caged Nena before he pulls his fist back which was consumed by both white fire and dark energy but it closes up to his face to show his eyes glow blue before the blue turns to a bloody crimson red)

* * *

/Location: Unknown planet/

A shuttle flies through the sky of the unknown world before it approaches a giant installation before it touches down on a landing platform before a ramp lowers to the ground and walking out with Victor wearing his helmet and Jayden wearing his Mandalorian armor.

"Whatever is here wants to see us so we shouldn't be rude." Stratos says taking the lead where they all make their way through the facility before they reach a large door that was grey and blue with a single red hologram in front of them with several alien glyphs.

"Whatever we are looking for is through this door." Will says as he looks behind the group to make sure that they weren't being followed or so they wouldn't be ambushed.

Stratos approaches the glyphs before he winces in pain as another vision shoots through his head but when it vanishes he touches the center glyph and the hologram vanishes before they hear a sound coming from the door.

All four step back as they watch the door move around with each piece sliding out of place before the last piece slides down and they see a large room with a single tower with a hollow center. The group walks through the door but when Will walks through last the pieces slide back into place showing that the door was closing before the last piece slides into place shutting the door before a hologram appears only for the glyphs to instead of glowing red they were a static maroon meaning that it was locked.

They turn from the door and walk on a catwalk towards the tower before they walk onto a platform but when they door the catwalk pulls back so that they wouldn't run to the door but then the platform shoot and then they look around to see containers lifting before the containers explode and inside were squids with cybernetic arms and legs while a robotic helmet covered their heads. There were three different types of squids from what they can see. There was a short one that looked to be leaning forward with a strange menacing looking helmet with two arms that had what looked like guns and blades attached to said arms while the second was much taller than the first and was armed with only a rifle while the last one was larger than the other three and it was armed with what they can only guess was a machine gun in its right arm and a cannon in its left arm. What they all had in common was the blue glowing lights on their helmets while they're bodies were colored a darkish blue before to their surprise 4 of the smaller forms came from an unknown stealth system but instead of blue they're skin color was pitch black while their helmets looked different and instead of glowing blue they were glowing pure white.

"We are going to die -" Will says but before he could finish he winces due to Alpha yelling into his communicator yelling "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT!"

The ground shook before they see a metal form move around the tower before a head moves upward and to their surprise they see the same mechanical worm or snake creature from their visions.

"What the hell is all of this?" Stratos asks surprised before they hear the mechanical creature in front of them say _**"We are the Ceph and I am the Alpha Ceph."**_


	4. Ceph contact

/Location: Unknown planet/

A shuttle flies through the sky of the unknown world before it approaches a giant installation before it touches down on a landing platform before a ramp lowers to the ground and walking out with Victor wearing his helmet and Jayden wearing his Mandalorian armor.

"Whatever is here wants to see us so we shouldn't be rude." Stratos says taking the lead where they all make their way through the facility before they reach a large door that was grey and blue with a single red hologram in front of them with several alien glyphs.

"Whatever we are looking for is through this door." Will says as he looks behind the group to make sure that they weren't being followed or so they wouldn't be ambushed.

Stratos approaches the glyphs before he winces in pain as another vision shoots through his head but when it vanishes he touches the center glyph and the hologram vanishes before they hear a sound coming from the door.

All four step back as they watch the door move around with each piece sliding out of place before the last piece slides down and they see a large room with a single tower with a hollow center. The group walks through the door but when Will walks through last the pieces slide back into place showing that the door was closing before the last piece slides into place shutting the door before a hologram appears only for the glyphs to instead of glowing red they were a static maroon meaning that it was locked.

They turn from the door and walk on a catwalk towards the tower before they walk onto a platform but when they door the catwalk pulls back so that they wouldn't run to the door but then the platform shoot and then they look around to see containers lifting before the containers explode and inside were squids with cybernetic arms and legs while a robotic helmet covered their heads. There were three different types of squids from what they can see. There was a short one that looked to be leaning forward with a strange menacing looking helmet with two arms that had what looked like guns and blades attached to said arms while the second was much taller than the first and was armed with only a rifle while the last one was larger than the other three and it was armed with what they can only guess was a machine gun in its right arm and a cannon in its left arm. What they all had in common was the blue glowing lights on their helmets while they're bodies were colored a darkish blue before to their surprise 4 of the smaller forms came from an unknown stealth system but instead of blue they're skin color was pitch black while their helmets looked different and instead of glowing blue they were glowing pure white.

"We are going to die -" Will says but before he could finish he winces due to Alpha yelling into his communicator yelling "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WILL BE ALL MY FAULT!"

The ground shook before they see a metal form move around the tower before a head moves upward and to their surprise they see the same mechanical worm or snake creature from their visions.

"What the hell is all of this?" Stratos asks surprised before they hear the mechanical creature in front of them say _**"We are the Ceph and I am the Alpha Ceph."**_

"Why did you call us here?" Stratos asks walking forward.

_"**You are here because we believe you can stop the chaos."**_ The Alpha Ceph says staring all 4 of them down.

"Stop the chaos?" Will asks confused as he looks around.

The Alpha Ceph lowers itself so that it was at their height before it says _**"When you arrived I saw your memories and I have seen the horror you fought and saved not only two universes but many more had those creatures found a rift that lead to the others and we believe you may be the ones we have been looking for to end this conflict that not only has engulfed this galaxy but my species."**_

"What like your kind are in a civil war?" Will asks looking into the creatures glowing eyes before plates move around to show dark blue skin that glowed before the glow became so bright they covered their eyes until they found themselves in an open ocean without dive suits.

_**"Our world didn't exist here. Our world one existed in a universe where all was peaceful. The Ceph was one of the three heads of an alliance called the Universal Allied Republic."**_ The Alpha Ceph says before it showed a different universe where they see ships of different makes and modules with some having a Ceph appearance and everyone was moving around peacefully. _**"The UAR had many species but we watched a single race as it grew and we believed that they may evolve into a smart and strong species. My kin: The Ceph was ruled by 6 Alpha Cephs, me included. The Ceph was still split due to some issues with the other Ceph nations but it was agreed where 10 Alpha Cephs would lead our kind through peace and war no matter the cost. The different nations were called the Colpols, Vectorial, Sectoriam, Anarsist, Fedistra, Mochoria, Zectora, Taloran, Greenoda, and Voctastial. Each Alpha Ceph controlled one of these nations but then something terrible happened. The Voctastial's Alpha Ceph did something that split our empire in half… they extinguished the lives of an entire species. The Vectorial, Fedistra, Zectora, Colpols, Taloran, and my nation the Sectoriam demanded an answer from the Voctastial Alpha but then he and the other Alpha Ceph revealed that they were planning an universal domination and they almost destroyed us had we not escaped but the war broke out and we fought one another."**_

Shows the Ceph home world as it was peaceful before it showed the planet the Voctastial's attacked with the surface burning orange before it shows Ceph fighting each other before the Alpha Ceph continues saying _**"But during one of the many conflicts the Greenoda did something that the Ceph would never do and not even the other nations would do… they committed every single Ceph into a single hive mind like an ant hive to you four."**_ Shows The Greenoda Ceph (Look exactly like the Ceph from Crysis 3) before streams of red energy form in every Ceph form and connect to the Alpha Ceph.

_**"The other nations agreed on a single thing and sent that Alpha Ceph into exile before he and his nation vanished but we didn't know that he landed on that Earth until after our enemy destroyed the UAR and left only the Ceph and the still in our mind primitive humans before we all found that the Greenoda invaded Earth and to our surprise you humans survived and won each conflict multiple times until one of your own: The one known as "Prophet" Killed the Greenoda Alpha Ceph with a primitive weapon that we considered to be useless and then we saw him single handedly destroy the Greenoda's entire nation which was stationed on that ship he destroyed which gave me and my allies the relief of not facing him before we found something that made us horrified… they found a way to travel universes and they planned to travel to different universes planting themselves in cryo stasis and they were mostly successful but thankfully we were able to send our own but we were split off."**_ Shows The Greenoda Alpha Ceph getting shot by an explosive arrow before dying and shows the Greenoda warship explode. (Think about the boss battle and ending of Crysis 3)

**_"We do not know where our remaining comrades are or where our enemy is but we have been slowly growing and when you came I decided to see if you fought our enemy and we saw your past. We saw the pain you all went through. The RFM war, the creation of ORCA, the first Marker incident, the Titan Station Massacre, the New Horizon incident, the battle of Tau Volantis, and the Brethren Moon war which all lead to this moment where you came to this universe."_** Said the Alpha Ceph surprising the group before it lifts its head as Stratos says "But why exactly did you call us here?"

The Alpha Ceph rears its head back looking at the group while Alpha stood on Stratos's shoulder before the Alpha said something that surprised them. _**"We want your help and in return I offer the aid of the Sectoriam nation."**_

**/Opening Song: Whisper in the dark/**

(Shows the ORCA fleet before it zooms in on a single group of four mobile suits)

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows the Republic symbol before fading into view was Revan's helmet that then shatters)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows the Sith symbol before fading into view was Darth Malak who ignites his lightsaber.

**My love is just waiting** (Shows the Imperium symbol before fading into view were the Rogue pilots, the Seven Sins and Tarko)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows the ORCA symbol before fading into view were the ORCA Gundam meisters before their eyes glow)

(Shows the Liberty, Nexus, Shadow, and Eco fighting in orbit of a planet before one by one they are shot down and fall to the planet's surface before the Nexus throws a beam saber and cuts the screen to show the title)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows Will in the middle of a mildly lit training facility before he fades into the shadows before shoot out sending lances of darkness outward)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows David who was sitting cross-legged in a training room with the air around him freezing before he opens his eyes and holds out his hand creating a throwing knife out of ice and throws it)

**My love is just waiting** (Shows Veronica as she creates a spear of pure energy which she throws it at the screen)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows Vector who has his usual smirk before he shape shifts into a bird and flies away but as it flies up we see Victor standing over a ridge with a miniature tornado in his hand)

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you** (Shows a stream of water shoot through the air before it passes Howard who was controlling globs of water before the globs freeze into ice and his eyes snap open before the ice returns to water and he sends them to the screen as the globs turn to whips)

**I will be the one that you run to** (Shows Jayden who was focusing with his eyes closed before they snap open and he launches boulders in front of him before they start spinning around him)

**My love is a burning, consuming fire** (Shows Nena as she creates a ball of energy before she looks up and smiles before she shape shifts into cat and runs off to a cliff before she changes back in a sitting position next to Daniel who held out his hand as blue mists of dark energy form off his hand before they disappear before he snaps his finger creating plums of white flames which covers the screen)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows a planet side battle field with Republic soldiers fighting Sith troopers before Victor falls into the battle field using his ability to soften his fall before he uses the wind to send the Sith troopers flying through the air)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Sith troopers patrolling through a dark tunnel but then their shadows cover them preventing them from calling help or screaming as the form of Will rises from the shadow covered ground before spikes shoot through the dark covered soldiers with each spike ending the life of a trooper)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Veronica using her energy manipulation to create a shield that blocks the Sith troopers guns before she sends bolts of energy outward killing the Sith troopers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows a group of four Sith troopers patrolling through a building before a trooper vanishes and returns quickly but when the other troopers look at him the trooper shoots them dead before the trooper changes to show Vector with a grin on his face)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Howard near a large river watching as Sith troopers and Imperium troopers tortured Republic soldiers before he swings his hand and the water of the river whips out and grabs the Sith and Imperium dragging them to their water graves)

**When darkness comes** (Shows David as he was on a planet covered in snow watching a patrol of Sith troopers walk to him weapons raised before he raises his hands and brings them down creating spears of ice which fall from the snow covered sky killing the Sith troopers)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Jayden as he controlled boulder's, and fallen walkers into attacking Sith and Imperium troopers who were ambushing a squad of ORCA and Republic soldiers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Nena as she was disguised as a Sith trooper before changing to her real appearance and kills several Sith troopers before one is struck in the back by a ball of dark energy which covers him until his body starts to vanish into ash before Stratos jumps from a small cliff snapping his fingers sending streams of white fire at the remaining Sith troopers killing them)

(Shows the ORCA Gundams fighting the Imperium Gundams before the Nexus, Liberty, Eco, and Shadow are each shot down falling into an ocean before an image of the Alpha Ceph is seen with its eyes glowing)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Jayden leaping into the air doing a front flip before he sends a telekinetic wave outward)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Will who launches spears of darkness)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Howard who creates a storm that consumes an entire group of Imperium troopers as well as a Locust)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Vector who shape shifts his limbs into blades before he cuts down two Sith troopers and blocks the blade of a dark Jedi)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Nena fighting a group of Sith troopers before she was sent flying into a wall knocking her out)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Victor and Veronica standing back to back with a group of dark Jedi around them)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Stratos killing a group of Imperium troopers with his fire before he grabs his head as images of the Ceph shoot through it)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows The Throne Drei, Over Flag, White Glint, and a custom SOLUH fly off into a battle)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows a White hole form before a Ceph warship comes out)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows an unknown ship coming out after the Ceph ship before it opens its catapult deck and launches 4 machines but they were covered by the shadows of asteroids)

**Whispers in the dark! **(The shadow covered machines are seen floating in space before the lead machine flashes it's eyes and spreads out its wings with white GN particles shooting out of its GN drive and the particles cover the entire scene before it shows the ORCA mobile space colony New Harmony)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

* * *

/Location: Imperium fleet/

An Imperium fleet flew through Sith territory as mobile suits and start fighters flew past while on the flagship stood Wrath with his hands behind his back.

"So you have no idea on where she is?" Wrath asks an Imperium trooper who had a sad expression.

"That is correct sir but we heard rumors that the fleet that was protecting her would pass close to Sith territory in three weeks."

Wrath looks at the man with a raised eyebrow before he smiles and pats the man on the shoulder saying "Well done soldier but remember that if you don't have proper intelligence then it will cost you your life."

The soldier nods his head and says "And I will await your punishment for when that happens sir."

Wrath nods his head before he hears a voice say "So you plan to let him live?"

Wrath turns his head to see Gluttony leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a murderous grin on his face.

"Why are you here Gluttony?" Wrath asks his fellow Sin.

"I just came to let you know that I will be leading an attack on the Republic world of Vena tomorrow." The man says as he had his eyes closed before they open and he looks at Wrath with pure white slitted eyes.

"So I came to let you know that." Gluttony says walking away from the Sin who narrows his eyes muttering "If I had my way with him then we'd have one less mass murderer."

* * *

/Location: Hidden ORCA fleet/

Flying through space was an ORCA fleet that contained 5 OCS battlecruisers, 12 ODV corvettes, 5 Phoenix carriers, 6 Republic Hammerhead cruisers, 3 Praetorian frigates, 8 Republic Foray blockade runners, 4 Heraklon transports, 9 Quartermaster supply carrier, and a single Inexpugnable-class tactical command ship.

On board the tactical ship in a large room sat one Nena Trinity who looked out the window as Aurek strikefighters flew past with some Alpha Flags, HOGIREs, and some S-250 Chela strikefighters.

Nena sighs in sadness as she watches the ships fly before she looks and a ship jumps into the system. The ship was a G-type light shuttle. The shuttle flew through space towards the tactical ship and Nena could see that it was colored white and red which signified Republic colors to the Sith's grey color.

"ORCA fleet this is Shuttle Tarn requesting landing permission onto the Andiron over." A voice says and Nena looked towards the console that she activated so that she could listen in on communications to and from the ship.

"This is Andiron actual to Shuttle Tarn requesting clearance codes." A female voice says and Nena knew that was Ellie who became a captain in the ORCA navy 2 years after the Brethren Moon wars when she joined ORCA after she learned what happened to every Human world the Moons attacked.

"Shuttle Tarn to Andiron actual we are transmitting codes now." The same voice says and Nena watched as the shuttle drew closer while 2 LANCELs took aim in case it was a trick.

"Andiron actual to Shuttle Tarn you are cleared proceed to hanger 2-7." The feminine voice says and the shuttle heeded the direction and flew towards the tactical ship with an escort of two Alpha Flags.

Nena stands up only to feel something bump into her leg and she looks down and smiles at seeing Haro who flaps its arms and flashes its eyes before Nena picks it up and goes to the door where she opens it to show a hallway with both Republic soldiers and ORCA troopers moving around or having a conversation.

Nena makes her way through the halls until she reaches the hanger where she sees the shuttle fly through the barrier and lands and when the ramp lowers to the ground she looks and sees 3 figures walking down the ramp. The first was Veronica who wore her uniform, David, who had his katana on his hip while a second one was strapped to his back, and the last person was Vector who wore his own uniform which they still had to admit looked like Victor's but different color scheme.

"Hey, Nena how is everything going?" Veronica asks as the group walks over to the woman.

"I'm okay but I have to ask when our next stop is?" Nena asks looking around watching as men walked around with some tired.

"The next planet is two days away so we should be fine until then." David says with a calculated look.

"Any news on the Sith and Imperium?" Nena asks and Vector nods his head saying "Since it got controlled by Malak they have been taking a much more 'Sadistic' turn against the Republic. They are now killing anyone that got in their way and are quite ruthless since then… there has been a report of a Sith fleet close by but that was just a rumor since our ships are in the exact same spot as the reports."

Nena looks out into space and says "You know I have to wonder if the others survived… would they find a way to find us?"

Everyone looks out into space before Veronica nods her head saying "They would… if they survived then they would be looking for a way to make sure that we all survive and have peaceful lives."

Nena smiles at Veronica's words before a man runs into the hanger yelling "Sir we just got a report that a Sith ship and 2 Imperium battlecruisers are attacking a supply convoy meant for us tomorrow!"

"Damn those bastards!" David growls before he turns around to see that the shuttle was already being connected to a fueling station before he turns to see a Pelican landing and he runs to it and boards it before he looks into the cockpit and yells "I want to get to the North Defender at top speed pilot!"

The pilot nods his head yelling "Yes sir!"

The ramp closes before the Pelican takes off and flies to a Phoenix carrier which was the North Defender. When the Pelican lands David runs out and makes his way passing the White Glint until he reached the bridge where he runs in to find a young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin standing in the middle of the ship. This was Captain Victor, Forecast.

"Sir what is the problem?" The young captain asks confused.

"Captain set a course for the supply convoy they are under attack!" David said knowing that if the convoy was destroyed then the hidden fleet would starve.

"Roger that." Forecast says before the carrier moves away from the fleet and its engines flash before it jumped out of the system.

The North Defender flew at a high speed through space with it also traveling through what could only be described as a blue tunnel until it entered the system where the convoy was and they see a convoy of 2 Hammerhead cruisers and 7 Foray Blockade runners fighting a losing battle against 3 enemy warships while Aurek and S-250 strikefighters flew through space either shooting at enemy fighters and mobile suits or getting attacked by enemy fighters and mobile suits.

David made his way until he reached the ready room where he put on his normal suit and makes his way to White Glint as Alpha Flags are loaded onto the catapult deck.

When David got into the cockpit he closes the hatch which activates the 360 cockpit before a screen pops up to show Forecast who says "Sir we were able to identify an Imperium ship. The ship is the Ferocious and it is under the control of an Admiral Fillip."

"What can you tell me about him?" David asks as the White Glint shakes when it is being loaded to the catapult.

"All we know is that he targets mainly targets convoys that are heading towards worlds that are close to starvation and he doesn't care if they are military, civilian, or refugee… he just attacks the convoys to watch them suffer." Forecast says with a hint of anger.

"Roger that then he is my primary target." David says as the White Glint rockets out of the catapult before he shoots down a Locust.

The North Defender flew towards the fleet opening fire with its GN beam guns and GN missiles while it charged its mega particle cannon to destroy the Sith cruiser.

The battle started to turn as the White Glint flew through the battlefield shooting down enemy mobile suits and fighters while also dodging enemy weapons fire before it sees the Ferocious and he fires a rocket which splits into many before to his surprise they crash into a shield protecting the ship.

"Damn it has a shield." David mutters flying the White Glint back boosting left and right to avoid the enemy fire.

On the bridge of the Ferocious stood Fillips as he watched the White Glint move around the bolts of energy that his ship shot.

"What is taking so long to destroy these things!?" Fillips asks with anger.

"The ORCA vessel is forcing us to engage it as well but it is also keep us at a distance from the convoy which seems to be getting to safety." A crewman says only for Fillips in his rage to pull out a pistol and shoot the man in the face where he falls on his back dead with a burning hole through his head.

"I want those ships destroyed and I don't care how it's done!" Fillips yells with rage before the crew went to doing just that.

Out in the battlefield the Imperium and Sith warships flew towards the convoy shooting their turbo lasers not caring about the damage that they were taking.

"Sir from what we can tell the mega particle cannon is still a prototype so we have to be careful on our shots." A crewman on the Defender says and Forecast nods his head saying "Remember focus on the interdictor."

The carrier flies through space and turbo lasers while firing its own weapons before it got into position and a large cannon is seen charging but when it got to a good charge it fired a large beam that surprised everyone but then their surprise grew when the beam consumed the interdictor and completely vaporized it but also the wings of the two battlecruisers.

"Okay I think we need to consider the mega particle cannon as a last resort weapon." Forecast says surprised while a crewman passed out in surprise.

"We need to downgrade this weapon." David says as he flew through the battlefield amazed at the power of the mega particle cannon before he looks at the Ferocious and aims both rockets before he shoots them straight at the vessel.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Fillips yells in a combination of both anger and fear.

"Sir I think that was a high powered beam shot from that carrier." A crewman says as he slowly stood up as sparks shot through the bridge with some getting up but most were dead either from broken bones, ruptured organs, puncture wounds or explosions.

"What's the status of the ship?" Fillips asks as he stood up.

"The right engines or completely gone and we have multiple hull breaches with our shields offline and most of our weapons are down as well." A crewman said.

"Try to get the remaining engines online and get us out of here!" Fillips yells before the missiles struck the bridge killing everyone in it while also causing the battleship to explode from different parts before it erupts into a fire ball.

The remaining battlecruiser attempted to flee only for the North Defender and the republic ships to shoot it with its shields down before it to explodes due to concentrated fire from the ships while republic fighters and ORCA mobile suits shot down the remaining Sith and Imperium forces which allowed them a time to rest.

When the White Glint returns to the North Defender he hears a message from Vector saying "You know you might want to watch how you act because it might end up killing you one of these days."

"I don't need your advice Vector." David says taking off his helmet once he put the Glint into its container.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vector says with his grin.

The White Glint's cockpit opens and David floats out watching as a damaged Alpha Flag floats in with its left leg and right arm damaged and part of the head severed.

The convoy continued its trip to the fleet while David got back into his uniform while thinking _'How did they find that convoy? Could they be searching for the fleet?'_

* * *

/Location: Ceph world, Ceph city/

Inside the Ceph city walked the 4 Gundam meisters while being guided by 2 Ceph Grunts.

"This is actually a well maintained place." Alpha says materializing on Stratos's shoulder as he looks around and watches as Ceph moved around checking systems before a Ceph dropship flies overhead.

_**"We thank you for the compliment."**_ The Grunt to the left says as they continued through the city before they arrive at a large door where once open they see what looked like a cradle from Crysis 3 and on the walls to their left were suits of what looked like armor but the armor was pitch black with some silver and a blood red visor. There were 4 suits and 4 cradles but to his confusion there were a three more containers and 3 more cradles but he put that thought aside for the moment.

"What is this place?" Will asks looking at the room.

**_"This is where you will be tested to see if you can really be called an ally."_** A Ceph Guardian says as he enters the room.

"What is it we have to do?" Stratos asks stepping forward.

_**"You must enter a digital zone via mental connection and win. Each of you will fight different combat conditions so you must figure out what to do together. There will be sixteen parts but two different groups. eight against Ceph and the other eight against humans. The first is stealth mission to retrieve data, second is a rescue mission where the victim is imprisoned by the Ceph or human, the third is combat against normal infantry, the fourth against armor, the fifth against air support, the sixth invading a space station, the seventh against a single Ceph Lithoship while against humans you will be against an Imperium warship, and last is to fight against an Alpha Ceph while for humans you will fight against four of the so called Seven Sins. You must do this all wearing these."**_ The Guardian says pointing to the suits.

"What happens if we fail?" Will asks looking between the armor and the Guardian.

"_**If you fail then you're brain gets dosed with radiation and you die."**_ The Guardian says making Will gulp in fear.

"Will we be doing these separately or as a team?" Victor asks crossing his arms.

**_"The first parts you must do it in groups of two, the second is a solo mission while the other twelve you will be fighting together. During the human part of the solo mission you will be tasked with rescuing someone important too you. Since this machine also using a mental connection via brainwaves it will insert the person you care about most be they alive or dead while the Ceph part of the solo you will save a person who isn't in this room."_** The Guardian says before they all go up and get suited up in the Nanosuits.

When the suits were on Alpha appears on Stratos's visor saying "Man this suit has a lot of room! Hey is that an internet connection I see!?"

"Alpha focus!" Stratos growls.

"Right sorry."

The Guardian walks in front of Stratos saying _**"Each Nanosuit will have different abilities do to the different skills you have but they will have the armor, cloak, and stealth as permanent settings. You also have the option of changing the color of the armor should you choose but it is only back right now because it didn't have a user."**_

After he said that the Nanosuits change color with Will still having black but the silver was replaced with pure white, Vector's was blue, and while but there was some red as well mixed in the armor, Jayden had a completely black armor even the silver parts were now black while the visor was dark white, and Stratos's was a white and the silver parts were now blue while the visor was also a dark white.

_**"Now just lay down on the device and you should enter the digital zone."**_ The Guardian says and all 4 approach the devices and lay down on them before they feel that the suits were being magnetically controlled and strapped to the devices.

**_"Neural connection complete… digital zone access at seventy percent… bodily check complete… beginning stage one."_**

Once the voice said that they all saw white.

* * *

/Test one, Ceph base, Stratos and Victor/

The flash vanishes and both Stratos and Victor found themselves on top of a Ceph tower and they see a small portal opening before they reach in and grab different weapons. For Victor he had a silenced sniper and a silenced pistol while Stratos had a silenced shotgun and a silenced pistol.

"Stratos you go down there while I provide a bird's eye view with my suit." Victor says and Stratos nods his head before he jumps down and he notices a Ceph grunt but instead of blue it was orange.

Stratos crashes into the Ceph's back killing it before he rolls on the ground and stops holding up his shotgun seeing a single Ceph Grunt who turns around only to be met by a shotgun shell in the face blowing it off and killing it without alerting anyone.

Stratos looked around before he runs in but when he did he activates his in built cloak to sneak past a Ceph Stalker that turned the corner before he reaches a door where once open he sees a Ceph guardian accessing a terminal and he approaches it before he stops when said Guardian turns around and walks down towards him before it turns left and enters an elevator but as it did Stratos notices that in its hand was a data drive.

The elevator door closes and the Guardian ascends before Stratos contacts Victor saying "Our objective is on the move via Ceph Guardian. Moving to intercept."

"Roger that." Victor says before Stratos cuts the connection and enters an elevator where when the door closes he deactivates his cloak which started to restore his power supply.

When the elevator reached the Guardian's level the door opened but when it did he came face to face with a Ceph Grunt.

Both stood motionless before Stratos struck first and grabbed the Grunt by the neck and plunged a knife into it cutting the windpipe causing it to choke on its own blood before it died where Stratos threw it off a ledge and let it fall into a river where it took the body downstream.

Stratos ran down the hall before he stops activating his armor to see the Guardian turn the corner and Stratos followed.

"Stratos listen you may need to activate your tracker because I won't be able to have full visual if you go in too deep." Victor says and Stratos nods his head saying "Roger that, Alpha can you do that?"

"Piece of cake… done." The AI says as Stratos entered the room.

When he was in he stopped when he saw not one Guardian but four and they were looking at where he is with weapons aimed.

"Well fuck." Both Stratos and Alpha muttered once the door fully closed behind them.

The four Ceph open fire with plasma and Stratos rushed to cover activating his armor and the bolts impacted the suit only feeling like pricks before he found cover and just as the power was at 24 percent.

"Damn they have me boxed in!" Stratos growled popping out of cover firing his shotgun which struck a Guardian only for its shield to block it but not all of it because some struck its robotic limb.

"Alpha what type of enhancements does this Nanosuit have?" Stratos asks his AI.

"It has cloak, armor, speed, strength, reflex, stamina; oh hey it has an ability to make holograms!" That is what he needed to hear.

Stratos ran out of cover but when the bolts struck him the rounds went right through him and he faded slightly before vanishing.

"A hologram!" A Guardian yelled which Stratos could understand via subtitles from his HUD.

"If we use enough then they would think that you were one." Alpha says and Stratos nods his head at the idea before he sends another hologram which was shot at by the Ceph.

"What is with the holograms?"

"Now let's see." Stratos says before he runs out but before the Ceph could fire one says "Hold it this is probably another hologram."

The Ceph didn't fire and watched it run off and behind a crate.

"Man that was fast." Alpha muttered as Stratos snuck behind the Ceph until he was right behind two which he stretched his arms out before he smashed both of their heads together smashing the helmets and flattening the heads inside.

"What the hell!?" Yelled one of the Guardian's before both turned around only for one to be met with a knife in the chest while the other was met with a Shotgun inches from his face before he pulls the trigger sending bullets through the things head killing it before he removes the knife letting the body fall down.

"Alright I'm clear, going for the data now." Stratos says before he looks around until he finds what he was looking for and grabs it.

When he does he exits the room but when he did he stops seeing a Ceph devastator standing in front of him with four Grunts and four Stalkers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stratos growls before the Ceph open fire but Stratos activated his armor and ran to cover as the Ceph continue to fire.

"Victor I need help here." Stratos says as more energy bolts flew through the air.

"I'm on the way." Victor says before a round struck his suits arm.

"Too close!" Stratos growls before he pops out of cover firing his shotgun killing a Stalker.

"Stratos duck." Alpha yells and Stratos did that ducking under a mortar round from the Devastator that would have killed him.

"Too close!" Stratos yelled activating his armor before he went back into cover.

"Victor where are you?" Stratos asked making a pot shot taking off a leg of a Grunt.

"I'm in the elevator now and will be there shortly." Victor says and Stratos sighs in relief.

Stratos hears a stomping sound and turns before he mutters "Crap"

Standing in front of him was the Devastator before it rose one of its arms before Stratos activated his armor as the alien swung its oversized arm striking him in the chest and sending him flying and hitting the wall hard creating a crater.

The Devastator and surviving Ceph approach Stratos as he lied motionless on the ground before a Grunt grabs him by the neck and picks him up.

The Ceph stares at Stratos before a bullet shoots into his head killing him and the others spun around firing their weapons at Victor who popped out of cover quickly and fired twice with both shots killing two Stalker's before Stratos took out a grenade and primed it before he ran up the Devastator's back but it tried to shake him off only for Stratos to punch the grenade between the armor and flesh and jumps off before activating his armor as the grenade exploded killing the surviving Ceph.

"Now let's get out of here." Stratos says as Victor ran up to him and he nodded his head in agreement before both ran down the hall.

"Did you set any charges?" Stratos asked his friend.

"Yes I did and they have a lot of reactors." Victor says shaking his head before they reach a bridge where it had view of a beach in Brazil.

"You have the grappling hooks?"

"Yes I do."

Victor hands Stratos a hook and both shoot which struck a tree before the connect it to the bridge and slide down.

When they reach the beach Victor flips a switch and the entire base goes up in flames before Stratos took out the disk thinking _'Mission complete'_ Both men turned around only for a Grunt to pop out but before they could shoot they notice instead of glowing orange it was glowing blue.

**_"Well that was quick and from my readings you made sure that the alarms were disabled and it would have been too late for them to find out that you were in."_** The Grunt says and Stratos heard Alpha saying "I took the liberty of doing that when you entered the room with the Guardian's."

The area turns white before Victor says "How are the others doing?"

The Grunt motions for a screen and both look too see to their surprise they see Jayden fighting six Ceph Guardian's in hand to hand and winning.

Jayden was armed with two daggers which had plasma coating the edge.

Jayden ducked under a Guardian's swipe and swung his left leg under the Ceph tripping it face first before he plunged his right dagger into the back of its head and flips over it in order to avoid a charging Guardian who smashes into a wall but when it turned around Jayden threw his right dagger and it plunged into the Guardian's face and he ran to it and used the body as a spring while retrieving the dagger. Jayden spun in the air and used the wall as a spring and dive at the third Guardian who tried to shoot him only for Jayden to sheath both daggers and crash into its chest but as it lied on its back with Jayden still on it, Jayden brought his fist back and punched it in the face caving the helmet in killing the warrior.

Jayden stood off the body and turned around to see the remaining three who stare at him with their SMG's aimed at him.

Jayden brought out both knifes and held them in reverse grip saying "Not gonna get the chance to hit."

The Ceph open fire but not before Jayden rolled to the side activating his camo and causing the Ceph to look around in search of their enemy before a Ceph crashes into the ground with two large footprints on its back dead before Jayden appeared out of thin air and was in the middle of both Ceph who spun around bringing their weapons up but were too late because Jayden spun around with the door in front of him and plunged both knifes into the Cephs faces into their brains. The two guardian's stood there for a good three seconds before Jayden took his knives out and walked to the door as the two Ceph hit the ground dead.

"Will I have the data and am on my way to the extraction point how is everything with removing evidence?" Jayden asks as he calls his partner.

"I just set charges on the main and secondary reactor… even the third reactor… these guys really need to stop making my job hard because the reactors were three buildings separate!" Will yells and Jayden smiled under his helmet before he entered the elevator and took out a disk.

"So what do you think this training will end?"

"If I have to guess then we will have to leave soon." Jayden says before the door opens and he sees a Ceph grunt but before it could do anything Jayden threw a knife stabbing it in the head and killing it but as it fell onto its knees Jayden walked by removing the knife from the head before it falls onto its back.

Jayden walks through another door but not before activating his cloak and he snuck past several Ceph before he notices Will hacking into a Ceph gunship. Jayden runs to Will but when he does he hides as his suit recharges.

"What are you doing?" Jayden asked and Will responded saying "We're going to hijack a Ceph gunship to blast our way out and while you were making your way I found the alarm and disabled it… it was actually a big red holographic button… they really need to not make it obvious."

Jayden nods his head before the wings come on line catching the Ceph's attention.

"And we're in!" Will yells hopping into the cockpit while Jayden took co-pilot.

"How about some of your own medicine!" Will yells firing the gunships missiles killing most of the Ceph in the room before he smashes through the hanger and flies away.

"Shall I do the honors?" Will asks and Jayden nods his head before Will says "3, 2, 1 boom!"

Since the bombs were remote controlled to the suit he thought them to explode and they did destroying the entire Ceph base.

"Data retrieved, base destroyed, and enemy didn't even know we were here… I'd say it was a mission complete." Will says holding a thumbs up before they both found themselves in front of Stratos, Victor and a Ceph grunt.

"It seems we did it." Will says smiling under his helmet.

_**"Ceph test complete now proceeding to human phase."**_ The Grunt says before everything flashed white and then instead of Victor with Stratos it was Jayden.

"What do you think we will be up against?" Stratos asked his fellow Gundam meister before a flash shines and they find themselves in a large tower and they see Sith troopers walking around but no Sith warriors or dark Jedi.

"Let's get this over with." Stratos says and both he and Jayden go invisible before they make their way towards their mission objective which was highlighted by Alpha and when they arrived they see a Sith officer at his desk speaking with another officer while two Sith troopers guarded the door.

"I'll deal with the guards and you deal with the officers." Jayden says and Stratos nods his head in agreement before they open the door confusing everyone in the room before Stratos slowly made his way in while Jayden stood in the middle of the door.

"Is that thing malfunctioning?" The first officer asks confused before Stratos gave Jayden the green light and Jayden took out both combat knives in reverse grips and deactivated his cloak surprising all 4 before he plunged both knives into the two guards face plates killing them before Stratos deactivated his armor as Jayden closed the door and shot the second officer in the back of the head before the first spun around taking out a pistol but before he could fire Stratos shot him in the shoulder making him drop his weapon.

"Where is the data?!" Stratos growled using a voice synthesizer while he thought _'Good idea with the intimidation tactic Alpha.'_ The AI responded with a hint of pride saying "I aim to please."

Go to hell!" The officer growls.

"That's strike one!" Stratos growled shooting the man in the leg causing him to cry in pain.

"Where is it?!" Stratos growled again.

"I'll never tell!" The officer growled through grinding teeth.

"Strike two!" Stratos yelled shooting him in the stomach avoiding the organs.

"Ah okay it's in my computer!" The officer cries in pain.

"What is the code?" Stratos asked.

"It's 523S843C!" The officer cried still in pain before Alpha did just that and a disk came out and Stratos grabbed it before tossing it too Jayden who caught it with ease.

"Good." Stratos said before he shot the officer in the head.

"Was killing him really necessary?" Jayden asked as Stratos walked too him.

"He would have given away our position and from what I can tell Sith enjoy the suffering of others… even if this is a test who knows where they get the idea of this guy from."

Jayden nodded his head before they left through the door making their way up before Stratos stops saying "Hey wait we need to clean up the evidence."

"We don't have time!" Jayden said before he spun around.

"You don't but I do." Stratos muttered cutting through the wall before he placed several explosives and in them before covering them up so that the Sith didn't know.

Stratos then ran up to the roof but when he arrived he saw Jayden held at gunpoint by 6 Sith trooper's and a dark Jedi.

"You think this is funny don't you?" The dark Jedi asked as he walked towards Jayden "You think that you can just get away with killing my minions? That won't do."

"Sir what should we do with him?" A trooper with red armor asked.

"Kill him, he isn't worth the air he breaths." The dark Jedi says waving off the man.

"Yes milord." The trooper says but before he could act his visor explodes in glass and blood as his body hits the ground as Stratos appeared out of thin air between two Sith troopers. The trooper too his right spun around only for Stratos to punch him in the stomach and when he bent over he knees him in the face before spinning around jumping and as he spun the second trooper spun around only to meet a spin kick in the face snapping his neck.

"Kill them!" The dark Jedi yells but when he spun around he saw only the tip of a knife as it stabbed into his right eye sending his head reeling back as Jayden ran up and jumped up using the dead body as a spring as he retrieved his knife. Jayden leapt into the air right at two troopers who shoot at him but each shot missed before he plunged both knives into their hearts killing them.

"Jayden turned to Stratos to see him punching a trooper several times in the chest before leaping into the air and spun around until he was on the man's shoulders and used his legs and twisted making the man's head twist too fast breaking his neck and killing him.

When the man fell onto the ground Stratos walks towards Jayden as the surviving trooper who was the same man Stratos punched and kneed stood up aiming his rifle only for Stratos to spin around firing his pistol hitting the man three times in the chest causing him to fall onto his back dead.

"So what's our ETA on leaving?"

"Do you think our armor can handle a fall?" Jayden asked as he looked at several buildings in front of him.

"Yes they can… your thinking of jumping aren't you?" Stratos's answer came with Jayden nodding his head as he jumped off and landed on top of another building making a small crater.

"Better this way!" Jayden yelled and Stratos shook his head muttering "This is going to be a long day."

Stratos then ran and leapt into the air before he crashed and rolled on the building before he got onto one knee and stood up.

"I believe we should take a shuttle out of here." Stratos says and not a second later a shuttle flies onto the building deploying twelve Sith commandoes.

"That was perfectly well timed." Stratos muttered and Jayden nodded his head in agreement before he draws his knives while Stratos took out his pistol.

The Sith open fire as the two run at the twelve but each round either misses or impacts on the armored Nanosuit. Stratos rushed to a commando and jumped into the air twisting his body where the bottom of his foot slashed into the face of a Sith commando shattering his visor and breaking his nose but also sending bone into said troopers brain killing him before he even understood what hit him.

When the commando hits the ground Stratos fires his pistol once hitting another commando in the chest dead as Jayden ducked under a commando's swing before he stabs the man in the heart and kicks the body away before throwing both daggers which stab into two commando's chests killing them. The remaining seven continue firing their rifles but they realized that they were useless and took out their vibroblades and rushed the two thinking they can beat them… how dead wrong they were.

Stratos took out his knife as Jayden rushed them passing the two dead Sith who still had his knives him their chests before he pulls them out. The two meisters run towards the remaining seven before Stratos holsters his pistol as the first commando swung his sword but Stratos ducked and grabbed the man's wrist and crushed them causing the commando to cry out in pain before dropping the sword but before it could hit the ground Stratos lets go of his wrists and reaches grabbing the sword and swings cutting the man's head off before he spun around blocking a sword that was from another commando.

The commando tries to punch Stratos but Stratos ducked under the punch and kneed him in the stomach causing the commando to double over before he grabbed his knife and stabbed the man in the back of the head.

When Stratos took out his knife he looked to see Jayden fighting the remaining four with little to no problem. The first commando swung but Jayden parried the blow and swung his second knife cutting the throat where he lets go of his sword and grabs his throat to stop the bleeding before Jayden leapt into the air where he spun kicking another commando in the throat this time crushing it but the kick was enhanced thanks to the suit causing the commando to fall off the building. The last two Commandoes rushed Jayden but be blocked both blows before he pushed the swords back and swung his left knife into the third commandoes arm causing him to cry in pain as he dropped his sword grabbing the wound while Jayden cut the leg of the fourth commando who falls onto one knee but as the third man took out a knife Jayden was already face and plunged a knife into his visor before he lets go of said blade and spun around where he was behind the kneeling commando and slits his throat. Both men fell to the ground dead with Stratos watching impressed.

"Not bad." Stratos says a commando rushed him from behind but with the sword still in hand he spun around and threw the sword where it sailed through the air until it stabbed into his heart and he fell onto his back dead.

"Now let's go." Stratos says as Jayden retrieved his knife. Both men entered the shuttle where Stratos shoots the pilots and then enters the pilot seat and has Alpha take control before the shuttle takes off and flies away but as it was doing that Stratos activated the bombs where a floor of the building explodes but the force causes it to collapse killing every Sith in it.

"Now that part two of the first test done for us." Stratos says smiling under his helmet. Both men let out a breath before holographic words appeared.

_**"Test 1 complete" **_That is what was written before everything went white.

"Alright let's see how the others are doing." Stratos says before he looks towards an area where both men see a screen appear and it shows both Victor and Will running down a hall.

"I hate this!" Will yells spinning around firing what looked like a blaster rifle striking a Sith in the face.

"We got the data but you didn't bother to check to see if the guy was still alive to sound the alarm!?" Victor yelled opening a door which lead to some stairs.

"He was filled with holes and I have no idea how he survived!" Will yelled running through the door before closing it and shooting the lock sealing it before they run down the stairs.

"Wait armor duh!" Will muttered face palming before he and Victor jump down and they sailed before the stretch their arms out using the stairs and railings to slow their descent until they crashed into the ground making small craters.

"Let's go." Said Will as he and Victor activated their cloak.

They ran through the halls passing Sith troopers who ran down halls before they reached the exit where they left the building and travel seven blocks before Will brought out a detonator but when he pressed the button explosions going from up to down happened and the building fell.

"How much explosives did you use?" Victor asked the shadow user.

"About seventy eight C-11 explosives." Will says with a smile.

"Pyromaniac" Stratos muttered under his breath before both men appeared in the room.

"I guess it's time for the solo." Stratos says and all 3 nod their heads in agreement before one by one they vanish until Stratos vanished and he appeared in a large tower overlooking a Ceph facility.

**"Tactical options available"** The suit said.

"Uh Alpha was that you?" Stratos asked confused.

"No that was the suits computer systems." Alpha said materializing on his shoulder before he saw different markers and instructions.

"I guess this will do." Stratos says before engaging his cloak but as he made his way to the marks he saw 2 human children being dragged by two Ceph Grunts.

"What the hell are they doing?" Stratos asked and followed the two aliens before he found what he was looking for.

"I guess we found our objective." Stratos muttered looking at a force field containing 12 human civilians mostly women and children.

Stratos approached quietly until he noticed that instead of orange eyes the Ceph had pitch black eyes.

"Must be the other faction." Stratos muttered.

"From what the Alpha Ceph gave me, this is the Mochoria faction… says here they are the most sadistic in torture… [shudder] from what I can read… I think I'm going to be sick."

Stratos cringed in sympathy because what he read even he would have been sick had he not encountered the Necromorphs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" That brought Stratos out of his thoughts as he hears the man's cries of agony before they abruptly ended.

"Even though this is fake… I feel sorry for that guy." Alpha said with sadness for a fellow machine.

"Alright I'll move in and take down what Ceph I can and then I'm going to get them out of there."

"How the entire base is floating over a volcano for crying out loud!" Alpha yelled and Stratos looked down to see his AI was right.

Stratos looks at the cage before he looks over it and to his surprise it was connected to a large Ceph dropship.

"I think I have a way to save the hostages." Stratos says with a smile.

Stratos ran through the facility running into little Ceph resistance.

Stratos arrived to the dropship but stopped when he looks to his left to see a gravity tether attached to the side of a volcanic wall.

"Alpha what would happen if I sever that tether?" Stratos asked his AI.

"From what I can see… the structure would fall into the lava infested volcano." Alpha said and if Stratos could see it he would see a grin.

"I have an update to my plan." Stratos says before he runs to the tether.

Stratos climbs up the tether and discreetly puts several explosives in areas where the Ceph wouldn't be able to find it.

"All explosives set and ready to go off." Alpha said with a hint of pride.

"When we are at a good distance for an escape blow the charges." Stratos says as he turns around but as he does he stops when he sees 7 Ceph Grunts aiming their weapons at him.

"… Well fuck." Stratos mutters activating his armor as they open fire but the rounds struck the suit without puncturing it.

Stratos grabs a grenade and chucks it in the middle of the Ceph and runs at them but when he reached them the grenade exploded killing all 7 Ceph but dropping his suit power to 24%. Stratos deactivated his armor and took a Ceph grunts rifle which from what he could understand was called the Pinch rifle. Stratos ran towards the dropship before 4 Ceph Stalkers run into view but as the four take notice of him he aims the rifle and fires the weapons sending plasma bolts and each bolt strikes the Stalkers with some killing the Ceph instantly.

Stratos reaches the dropship and enters the cockpit shooting the Ceph pilot in the face before throwing the body out and getting into the seat where he inserts Alpha.

"Alright now is the time to fly!" Alpha said with a hint of joy before the dropship took to the air and flew with the cage still connected to the dropship.

"Gunships twelve O'clock!" Alpha yelled and Stratos took control of the weapons systems and took aim seeing 3 gunships.

"Engaging!" Stratos yelled firing the weapons sending plasma bolts at the enemy air vehicles with some bolts striking the first gunship in the left engine causing it to spin out of control and strike the second where both explode. The last gunship flew through the smoke and fired missiles.

"Missiles!" Stratos yelled before he grabbed hold of the controls as Alpha makes the dropship evade the projectiles.

"I see the exit and am now engaging the explosives!" Alpha yelled before they hear an explosion and Stratos looks to see the tether explode before the entire facility vibrates.

The facility slowly moves as it started to lose its grip on the volcano that it was foolishly in.

"We're almost there!" Alpha yelled as Stratos fired the weapons systems at the final gunship striking the center of said gunship many times before the vehicle explodes in red flames.

The dropship flew through the facility as parts of it exploded until the facility hits the lava under it and begins to explode all together before the dropship with its cargo shoots out of the exit with both smoke and fire right behind it.

"Alright mission two done." Alpha said with a hint of satisfaction as Stratos retrieved his data crystal before everything went white and he was ready for the second part of test two.

* * *

**/End Song: Hero [Motion Picture Version] [feat. Josey Scott] Josey Scott/**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Stratos as he stands in front of a white flame before he crushes his hands into fists as dark energy forms around them)

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Will standing in a forest with the sun over his head and his eyes closed before said sun slowly moves and his eyes snap open as he drops through a shadow)

**Oh, but heaven no heaven don't hear me** (Shows Victor standing over a cliff as waves strike the rocks before the waves shoot to him only for him to swing his hand creating a shield of pure wind blocking the water)

**And they say that a hero can save us** (Shows Jayden as he stood in front of an open rocky field wearing the Mandalorian armor before every rock around him float into the air and spin around him)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows all 4 standing on the bridge of a starship looking into space before it pulls back to show an entire fleet behind them)

**And I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Jayden leap into the air using his telekinesis to controlling his body to float before it shows Will leaping out of a rocks shadow and shooting spikes at Imperium troopers)

**Watch as we all fly away, oh** (Shows Victor sending Imperium troopers flying before streams of white fire soar around striking Imperium troopers before it shows Stratos standing in the middle of them)

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you** (Shows Isaac and Carver working on a Nida before Isaac retracts his helmet and looks out into space as ORCA mobile suits and fighters flew by)

**It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do** (Shows David standing in the middle of a village that only saw rain right as it was raining before the rain turns to snow amazing people and bringing smiles to children)

**And they say a hero can save us** (Shows Veronica standing in the middle of a mobile suit hanger before she sees an Imperium spy pull out a blaster and shoot her only for the bolt to miss and she sends a spear of energy into the man's heart)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows Nena sitting in front of a window watching as a sun sets before she is covered in pure energy)

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Vector standing in an open field with his usual grin before he transforms into an eagle and flies up)

**Watch as we all fly away** (Shows all 8 standing on a cliff before it shows the Rogue pilots and the Seven Sins standing on another cliff several kilometers away from them)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows both Imperium and ORCA leap at each other going into a fight)

**As we all fly away** (Shows Veronica in her Over Flag Gundam shooting down an Imperium battlecruiser)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows Nena in Throne Drei shooting her beam cannon destroying two battlecruisers before the Throne was struck by a missile before it shows Nena held by a containment field inside a force cage with Tarko standing in front of her)

**As we all fly away, woah** (Shows Stratos running towards the caged Nena before he pulls his fist back which was consumed by both white fire and dark energy but it closes up to his face to show his eyes glow blue before the blue turns to a bloody crimson red)

* * *

/Sith/Imperium territory unknown world/

In an unknown building in a large stark white room were several tables with beakers and on the very center table was a container full of black and purple liquid while at a console was Imperium leader Tarko and 5 scientists as he was watching them work on the liquid.

"Sludge is showing more and more reactionary purposes each day sir." The head scientists says.

"What can you tell me about the tests? Can we create something from this?" Tarko asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes sir in theory but we need a corpse or two too work with." The scientist says before Tarko snapped his fingers and the door opens and 12 Imperium troopers came in dragging dead Republic soldiers.

"Will these work?" Tarko asked and the scientist nods his head saying "Yes sir now all we need to do is put then in the container but slowly so that the sludge doesn't hit anything alive. We will need to work with something dead first before we work with a live subject because we don't want anything bad happening to you sir."

Tarko looked at the man before giving him a sincere smile saying "I thank you for the worry but I can handle myself."

The troopers slowly set the corpses into the container before they jump back since the last fully submerged a pillar of black purple liquid shoots from the container.

"Woah, woah, woah energy readings just spiked and I am reading a heartbeat!" The scientist yelled as the troopers ran down and took out their pistols.

"What is happening?" Tarko asked curious.

"Sir the container!" One of the scientists yell and they all look to see the liquid vanish and in it stood a creature they have never seen before.

The creature's body was small and thin in comparison to its oddly shaped head; regardless, it is still taller than a person even though it has a hunched posture. It has six large eyes, spikes protruding from the top of its pale head, a serrated looking mouth that stretches across the entire width of the head, long spindly legs. And very long, clawed fingers. It appears to have a hump on the top of its back, if one was to look. It appears to be a sort of backwards shark-fin..

**"Where am I? Who am I?" **The creature asked with what sounded like multiple voices confused.

"You are in a science room and it is where you were born and we have yet to give you a name." Tarko said trying to see what the creature will do.

**"I feel, I feel strange… the light weakens me but the dark… it gives me strength!"** The creature yelled the final word before the same liquid shoots from the ground and destroys all but one light and it vanishes.

**"I feel stronger already."** The creature says with a hint of gratefulness.

"You are a creature born from darkness so it is only natural." Tarko says with a hint of pride.

**"I now know where I came from but I still lack a name. Will you give me one?"** The creature asked appearing in front of Tarko with pleading eyes.

"Of course. You shall be known as The Crawler." Tarko says and the now named Crawler looks at him before vanishing from sight before they hear its voice say **"The name is strange but also fitting for me. Very well I am the Crawler. What will you have me do master?"**

The Crawler appears in front of Tarko again this time in a kneeling position and Tarko has a smirk under his helmet before he says "There will be a capture operation in a few weeks and since you are here you can help."

The Crawler looks up and says **"Who is the target?"**

Tarko takes out a holo projector and an image of a young woman with red hair and amber eyes appears and she had a smile.

"The target is a woman named Nena Trinity, the mission is to capture her and bring out the ORCA founder Stratos if he is alive."

The Crawler looks at the hologram and says **"Do we torture her to bring him out of hiding?"**

Tarko's smirk grew before he says "That will help Crawler and I think you will be the best to do that."

The Crawler if it could would smile before it starts laughing maniacally before it shows red eyes appearing all around the room as what looked like shadow people walk out carrying swords.

**"The mission will not fail master!" **The Crawler says with a hint of arrogance.


	5. Tests and surprise

**/Opening Song: Whisper in the dark/**

(Shows the ORCA fleet before it zooms in on a single group of four mobile suits)

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows the Republic symbol before fading into view was Revan's helmet that then shatters)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows the Sith symbol before fading into view was Darth Malak who ignites his lightsaber.

**My love is just waiting** (Shows the Imperium symbol before fading into view were the Rogue pilots, the Seven Sins and Tarko)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows the ORCA symbol before fading into view were the ORCA Gundam meisters before their eyes glow)

(Shows the Liberty, Nexus, Shadow, and Eco fighting in orbit of a planet before one by one they are shot down and fall to the planet's surface before the Nexus throws a beam saber and cuts the screen to show the title)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

**Despite the lies that you're making** (Shows Will in the middle of a mildly lit training facility before he fades into the shadows before shoot out sending lances of darkness outward)

**Your love is mine for the taking** (Shows David who was sitting cross-legged in a training room with the air around him freezing before he opens his eyes and holds out his hand creating a throwing knife out of ice and throws it)

**My love is just waiting** (Shows Veronica as she creates a spear of pure energy which she throws it at the screen)

**To turn your tears to roses** (Shows Vector who has his usual smirk before he shape shifts into a bird and flies away but as it flies up we see Victor standing over a ridge with a miniature tornado in his hand)

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you** (Shows a stream of water shoot through the air before it passes Howard who was controlling globs of water before the globs freeze into ice and his eyes snap open before the ice returns to water and he sends them to the screen as the globs turn to whips)

**I will be the one that you run to** (Shows Jayden who was focusing with his eyes closed before they snap open and he launches boulders in front of him before they start spinning around him)

**My love is a burning, consuming fire** (Shows Nena as she creates a ball of energy before she looks up and smiles before she shape shifts into cat and runs off to a cliff before she changes back in a sitting position next to Daniel who held out his hand as blue mists of dark energy form off his hand before they disappear before he snaps his finger creating plums of white flames which covers the screen)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows a planet side battle field with Republic soldiers fighting Sith troopers before Victor falls into the battle field using his ability to soften his fall before he uses the wind to send the Sith troopers flying through the air)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Sith troopers patrolling through a dark tunnel but then their shadows cover them preventing them from calling help or screaming as the form of Will rises from the shadow covered ground before spikes shoot through the dark covered soldiers with each spike ending the life of a trooper)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Veronica using her energy manipulation to create a shield that blocks the Sith troopers guns before she sends bolts of energy outward killing the Sith troopers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows a group of four Sith troopers patrolling through a building before a trooper vanishes and returns quickly but when the other troopers look at him the trooper shoots them dead before the trooper changes to show Vector with a grin on his face)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Howard near a large river watching as Sith troopers and Imperium troopers tortured Republic soldiers before he swings his hand and the water of the river whips out and grabs the Sith and Imperium dragging them to their water graves)

**When darkness comes** (Shows David as he was on a planet covered in snow watching a patrol of Sith troopers walk to him weapons raised before he raises his hands and brings them down creating spears of ice which fall from the snow covered sky killing the Sith troopers)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Jayden as he controlled boulder's, and fallen walkers into attacking Sith and Imperium troopers who were ambushing a squad of ORCA and Republic soldiers)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Nena as she was disguised as a Sith trooper before changing to her real appearance and kills several Sith troopers before one is struck in the back by a ball of dark energy which covers him until his body starts to vanish into ash before Stratos jumps from a small cliff snapping his fingers sending streams of white fire at the remaining Sith troopers killing them)

(Shows the ORCA Gundams fighting the Imperium Gundams before the Nexus, Liberty, Eco, and Shadow are each shot down falling into an ocean before an image of the Alpha Ceph is seen with its eyes glowing)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Jayden leaping into the air doing a front flip before he sends a telekinetic wave outward)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Will who launches spears of darkness)

**I'll light the night with stars** (Shows Howard who creates a storm that consumes an entire group of Imperium troopers as well as a Locust)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows Vector who shape shifts his limbs into blades before he cuts down two Sith troopers and blocks the blade of a dark Jedi)

**No, you'll never be alone** (Shows Nena fighting a group of Sith troopers before she was sent flying into a wall knocking her out)

**When darkness comes** (Shows Victor and Veronica standing back to back with a group of dark Jedi around them)

**You know I'm never far** (Shows Stratos killing a group of Imperium troopers with his fire before he grabs his head as images of the Ceph shoot through it)

**Hear my whispers in the dark** (Shows The Throne Drei, Over Flag, White Glint, and a custom SOLUH fly off into a battle)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows a White hole form before a Ceph warship comes out)

**Whispers in the dark** (Shows an unknown ship coming out after the Ceph ship before it opens its catapult deck and launches 4 machines but they were covered by the shadows of asteroids)

**Whispers in the dark! **(The shadow covered machines are seen floating in space before the lead machine flashes it's eyes and spreads out its wings with white GN particles shooting out of its GN drive and the particles cover the entire scene before it shows the ORCA mobile space colony New Harmony)

Title: **Dimensional Gundam episode 2: Against the rising darkness**

**/End opening/**

* * *

/Location: Ceph digital test zone, test 2 part 2/

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

That was the only sound besides 4 'THWIPs' and standing over 4 dead Sith troopers was Stratos armed with a silenced assault rifle.

"Alpha objective?"

"Just the next door to the left." Said his AI partner.

Stratos ran down the hall before turning left but when he opens the door he freezes because of who was inside. Lying on a torture table was none other than Nena Trinity.

"They planned this?" Stratos growled.

"Well to be fair they did warn us." Alpha said shrugging.

Stratos approaches the Nena double and unlocks the straps before she falls forward but Stratos catches her.

"Thank god you came." The double said with programed joy.

"I'm getting you out of here." Stratos said though on the inside he was hoping that they wouldn't capture her in the real world.

Stratos carried Nena out before he covertly makes his way to a hanger where he sees a shuttle but the problem was that a dark Jedi was coming out and there were 23 other Sith in the room.

"Stratos set the double down and says "Stay quiet while I take care of these guys."

The double nods her head before Stratos activates his cloak and stealthily moves around some cargo containers before he was on top of the shuttle.

The dark Jedi leaves the hanger with 5 Sith troopers but he stops to look at the shuttle with a look of confusion before he leaves. The remaining 18 troopers continue working in the hanger before he aims his rifle and fires a round striking one trooper in the back of the head killing him without a sound. Stratos took down another trooper who was behind a crate where his body couldn't be seen.

Stratos took aim at another trooper only to notice that this trooper was with two others so he decided to take all three out and took a deep breath to focus his aim and slowly pulled the trigger but before he pulled it fully Alpha says "Do you want me to take aim for you?"

"That would be perfectly fine." Stratos growled at the AI who took control of the suit temporarily and Stratos pulled the trigger three times and thanks to his AI all 3 struck the three troopers killing them.

"Alright five down thirteen to go." Alpha says and Stratos took a shot this killing a trooper with a shot to the face.

Stratos took aim at another trooper who was turning the corner before he pulled the trigger and it found its mark at the back of his head where his body hit the ground behind cover.

"What the hell!?" A trooper shouted and Stratos turned to see a trooper looking at some blood on the wall.

Stratos narrowed his eyes and mentally said _'Damn it, I forgot that I am using bullets since they don't make a light and can be made to not make a sound.'_

Another trooper ran up but as he did Stratos pulled the trigger to his rifle twice and both fell onto the ground dead.

"We're under attack!" A trooper yelled and oh how right he was.

Stratos uncloaked and fired his rifle again striking a trooper in the throat before the surviving nine turn to Stratos who jumps off the shuttle firing his rifle again hitting a trooper in the chest where his heart was. When the trooper's body hits the ground Stratos fell onto another trooper crushing both his lungs and heart before Stratos shot him in the face ending his suffering before the other eight take out their weapons and aim at him. Stratos aims his rifle and fires two shots with both striking a trooper in the chest while the other seven open fire. Stratos activated his armor and continued to fire as the survivors fell one by one until there was one left but when Stratos pulled the trooper it didn't fire and he realized that it was out of ammo.

The trooper runs up to him armed with a vibroknife but when he got close to swing he did but Stratos grabbed the wrist and since the knife was in a reverse grip he pushed downward where it stabbed into the troopers stomach and he fell onto the ground dying before Stratos took his pistol and ended the troopers life.

Stratos ran to the Nena double and carries her to the shuttle where he finds the shuttle empty and he sets her down in a co-pilots seat and he sits in the main pilot's seat and sets the ship to fly just as the dark Jedi returned to the hanger with his lightsaber in hand.

The shuttle flew far away before everything turned white.

"Mission two done." Stratos muttered as he stood up.

"That was actually easy." Alpha said with a smile under his holographic helmet.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Stratos quietly said before he looks to the side seeing three separate screens appear.

* * *

/Location: Victor's test/

Victor snuck around a hall before he stops and activates his cloak before going into a corner before he sees 2 Sith troopers walk past him.

Victor gets out of cover and continues his trek before he finds the interrogation wing where he opens a door and his eyes widen when he sees Veronica strapped down to a chair covered in both bruises and cuts.

"Glad to see you made it Victor." She says with a hint of pain.

Victor mentally told himself that it was just a double and he goes and unties her before he hears the door open and he spun around aiming his pistol at two Sith officers who came to continue what he believed was an interrogation. The looks on their faces told him that they were downright surprised before he pulled the trigger and two bullets shot out striking both in the heads killing them.

Victor holsters his pistol and picks the veronica double and carries her down several halls before hiding behind a wall when a squad of 6 Sith troopers passes by.

When the troopers were gone Victor sneaks out of cover and made his way towards a window where he sees a small building on the other side and slowly opens the window. Victor takes out his rifle and attaches a grappling gun to it and fires hitting the lower building.

"Can you hold on?" Victor asked the double as he put a sling around her.

The double nods her head before they both hear what sounded like banging.

"Intruder, we know you are in there so surrender and we will show mercy!" A voice sounds.

Victor says "Tch, what a load of crap."

Victor guides her to the window and she grabs onto the sling so that she wouldn't fall and he lets her slide down the rope before he hears more banging.

Victor grabs the line with one arm and slides down the rope after the Veronica double.

As he slid down a blaster bolt passes his head and he turned around to see 5 Sith troopers firing their rifles at him before he took aim with his pistol and fired twice striking a Sith trooper who falls out of the window.

Victor kept shooting back until he crashed onto the roof of the next building. When he got up he saw some Sith troopers attempt to slide down but as they did he took out a detonator saying "I can't leave any evidence."

Victor presses the button before the bottom floor of the building explodes and the tower starts to fall and with it the Sith attempting the slide down to him start falling to their deaths screaming.

Victor turns to the Veronica double but as he does everything turns to white and he sees Stratos waiting for him.

"Good to see that I wasn't the only one who had to save the 'woman' I loved." Stratos joked and Victor chuckled.

* * *

/Location: Jayden's test/

Jayden crept through a vent before stopping and he slowly lifts it and he sees a man wearing some type of uniform before he fell on top of the man and grabs his head twisting it so that his head was facing him snapping the neck.

Jayden looks around and continues down the stone hallway as he thought _'The first test was easy since the Ceph didn't bother to protect their generator's or their hangers and it made hijacking their ships much easier and this place seems … familiar.'_

Jayden stops when he arrives to a window and he sees that he was in the middle of a city made of rocks but what caught his attention were mobile suits. The mobile suits were Anfs and Hellions.

"Oh god no." Jayden muttered before he went of running until he arrived to a door where he smashed it open crushing another man and what he saw made him freeze on the spot.

Standing in the middle of the room with her arms cuffed to a wall with cuts on her back was a young girl with brown hair, and a pale complexion. This was his own sister. _'What the hell are the Ceph thinking!?'_ Jayden mentally growled before he went up to her and untied her hands and she fell but he managed to catch her.

"J-Jayden?" The girl asked who slowly opened her eyes.

"Shh, just stay quiet I'm going to get you out of here." Jayden whispered before he picked her up and started to carry her through the halls avoiding patrols before he found to his surprise a Union Flag.

Jayden climbs into the mobile suit strapping in and closes the cockpit catching the attention of two Anfs.

The mobile suits look at the Flag confused before said mobile suits raises its rifle and fired six times with three rounds striking both mobile suits before both explode.

Jayden turned the mobile suit around and fired on docked mobile suits before one round struck a fuel canister igniting it and causing parts of the hanger to explode before he flies out through the main door where when the Hellion touched the ground he saw 5 Anfs and 8 Hellions closing in.

The Hellions open fire but Jayden uses the flags defense rod to deflect the bullets before he boosts to the left to avoid a heavy round shot from an Anf before he took aim and fired twice destroying a Hellion before he pulled out a plasma sword and plunged it through the top of an Anf as it took aim.

Jayden flies the Flag up to avoid more enemy fire before he spun around firing his rifle again hitting a Hellion in the torso causing it to crash and explode before he spun around swinging the plasma sword cutting a Hellion armed with a sonic blade in half.

The Flag took off towards the ground before pointing the tip downward stabbing through an Anf before he shoots his rifle striking a Hellion in the cockpit as the pilot fired his weapon causing it to miss fire and strike another Hellion destroying it.

The remaining three Anfs and three Hellions continue to shoot but an Anfs arm explodes from a badly maintained weapon causing it to destroy a fuel canister next to it destroying the Anf and started causing a chain reaction in the facility.

Jayden growls before transforming the Flag into a fight and flies out as the entire facility went up in flames.

"That's over." Jayden muttered before a bullet passes the Flag missing it by an inch.

"What the hell?!" Jayden yelled in surprise as the 3 Hellions in fighter mode flew out of the fire and smoke.

"Do these guys ever give up?" Jayden asked as he flew the Flag down.

The Hellions continued to pursue the Flag firing their weapons with the Flag evading the shots before Jayden saw a canyon and he gained an idea.

"You better hold on tight because this is going to be a bumpy ride." The double nods her head before Jayden moved the Flag towards the Canyon with the Hellions fast approaching.

The Hellions fired their weapons but Jayden evaded each round before he turned a fast corner but all three Hellions followed but thankfully one couldn't make it and crashed into a canyon wall exploding.

"One down two to go." Jayden muttered before he flew the Flag up hard before transforming in midrise causing the feet to crash onto the canyon wall but Jayden used that to his advantage and made the Flag kick off the wall making it rise higher. The two Hellions flew up but Jayden spun the Flag around and fired the rifle striking the second Hellion in the center destroying it before the last Hellion transformed and flew at it grabbing a sonic blade but Jayden moved the Flag faster drawing a plasma sword and swung cutting the Hellion in half before both halves explode.

"All hostile neutralized and test complete." Jayden said with a smile as everything vanished.

"So it seems you're done now." Stratos's voice says and Jayden turned around to see both Stratos and Victor waiting for him.

"So who was she?" Victor asked.

Jayden remained quiet before his hands tightened into fists with the metal hands groaning as Jayden says "That girl was my own sister."

"So I see what the Ceph mean." Stratos says with Alpha materializing next to him in full height.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked confused with Jayden the same.

"The Ceph said that this part of the test was meant for us to save the people we care about. Victor you care about Veronica, I care about Nena, and you Jayden care about your sister so they must be using the suits neural link to see into our minds." Stratos says before his eyes widen in realization as he says "Oh no."

"What is it?" Victor asked confused before his eyes open coming to the same conclusion as Stratos.

"What is it?" Jayden asked confused.

"Jayden the only person that Will has ever cared about was missing for the last 2 years." Victor says to Jayden.

"I don't understand?" Jayden said still confused.

"Jayden the person that Will cared for the most was his own little sister who went missing right as First Burn started. She was considered dead when the building she and they're friends went to was gone and the only thing remaining was a crater." Stratos says and Jayden had a look of realization.

"So you think the Ceph may go too far with this?" Jayden asked and both men nod their heads.

* * *

/Location: Will's test/

Two bodies hit the ground and walking past them was Will with two pistols in hand. Will continued down the hall before a man and a machine pop out from a corner but the machine was an RFM PAR.

Will shoots his left pistol once while his right pistol went empty after six shots. Both man and machine hit the ground dead. Will reloads his empty pistol before he continues down the hall until he arrived to a large room where he saw a young girl with tan skin, aqua colored hair, and pink eyes. This was Lara Holt, William's younger sister who was now fighting with a broken arm fighting against two men with one of them pinning her against a pillar. The other man takes out a pistol ready to end her life but Will raised his left pistol and fired twice sending the bullets into the back of both men's skulls killing them.

Will presses a switch and the magazine for the pistol drops to the ground empty before he reloads the weapon and approaches the girl.

"Is that you sis?" Will asked with a look of sadness.

"Yeah it's me but we need to get out of here! Our friends told me to reach the hanger!" The double yelled causing Will to widen his eyes in surprise.

'_Hanger? What hanger is she talking about?'_ Will thought before she stands up and runs to a door but Will went to follow her while thinking _'I forgot that my sister didn't always need saving when we were kids.'_

Will turned a corner after her but stopped when an RFM HARE crashes into a wall with a large dent in the chest piece before he looks to see a man fall to the ground with a thud while his neck was at an angle that wasn't natural.

Will continued to look before she took off running again as a sweat drop formed at the back of his head which was visible as he mentally says _'I forgot how serious she was in these kinds of situations too.'_

Will runs after his sisters double before they arrive to a large room where he could see a machine in the center.

"Is it ready?" The double asked before Will saw a familiar face but he couldn't remember his name.

"Don't worry we just need ten more seconds before it is finished." The man says and the double nods her head before a HARE shoots into the room but Will whipped out both pistols and unloaded two rounds into the machines head destroying it.

"The machines just activated an matter bomb and it is going to turn this place into nothing but a crater!" One of the men says as he looked at a machine that was holding a bomb.

"Is the portal active?" She asked before the portal glowed from a pitch black to multicolor that Will widened his eyes in surprise.

"The portal is active!" A man yelled before he ran into the portal with Wills sisters double and the other men.

They go through the portal just before the bomb exploded turning everything to white.

Will looked around until he saw Jayden, Victor, Alpha, and Stratos standing there looking at him.

"I guess we all have something to talk to the Ceph about when we get out of here." Will quietly growled as he clenched his fists.

"It will be a while for us because during your test I asked Alpha how long we have and it turns out that an hour in here is a second out there." Stratos says and after that the third test began.

* * *

/Location: Ukatis orbit/

In orbit of the planet Ukatis was a fleet of 8 ORCA OCS-battlecruisers, and 10 ODV-class heavy corvettes along with a fleet of 6 Hammerhead cruisers and 8 Foray blockade runners.

The fleet of 32 ships flew through orbit as mobile suits and fighters flew on patrols.

On the bridge of the Hammerhead cruiser Repentance stood republic fleet Admiral Vicar as he watched the stars.

"Admiral the ORCA fleet leader is here to see you." One of the staff officers says.

The door opens and Vicar turns to see ORCA Gundam meister Howard Smith walk in with Talon resting on his left shoulder.

"Oh mister Smith I heard about you but I never believed the reports until now." Vicar said but Howard knew that the Admiral was just looking for an excuse to get on his good side.

"Sometimes the reports exaggerate about us Gundam meisters but the main problem is what we believe to be an attack on this system." Howard says crossing his arms.

"You believe they would strike here?" Vicar asked with mock amazement that only Howard could hear.

"Yes I do because our AI reported a spy in the fleet." Howard said and everyone on the bridge froze but what Vicar didn't know was that Howard had the ORCA AI Frost hack into the fleet so that everyone would hear.

"A spy?" Vicar asked with a hint of confusion and fear.

"Yes the reports stated that he was a high ranking officer in the Republic and we all know it can't be ORCA because the only way to be in the ORCA military is to have physical, mental, and neurological checks to make sure that they weren't spies. The spy would have to be a respected officer or else people would get suspicious." Howard said as he looked into the man's eyes seeing fear in them.

"I don't know who the spy might be if there was any I bet it would have been a ship captain." Vicar said as small beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and the crew got curious.

"I believe so but they would have to be a very good officer." Howard said with his eyes closed and his irises were glowing under the eyelids.

"I wouldn't be a spy since I am a good republic soldier." Vicar said with more sweat but that single sentence was the thing Howard was looking for.

"That's a funny thing Admiral." Howard says before turning to face the man before opening his eyes which were still glowing as he continued "I didn't say that you were a spy."

The Admiral started sweating harder before he made a break for it.

"Stop him!" One of the republic staff yelled as the man ran but when the door opened the sound of metal piercing flesh is heard and then blood starts hitting the ground.

Vicar stood in the now open door with a blade in his stomach but the blade was actually the arm of Vector Reese who was standing in front of the man.

Vicar coughs up more blood struggling to breath as Vector says "I always hate it when people try to run away especially when they have nowhere to run too."

Vicar shook before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Vector pulled his arm out causing Vicar to crumble onto the ground as Vectors blade arm gets covered in static before reverting to its original form but when it did there wasn't an ounce of blood on it.

"Do you really need to do something like that when someone tries to run away Vector?" Howard asked as the republic officers were feeling sick.

"Hey he ran into me. Literally he did!" Vector said before he held up his arm which was the same one that ended Vicar's life.

"Okay I can't argue with things like this." Howard said before an officer yells "Sir we just picked up 37 contacts entering from hyperspace!"

Howard and Vector look out into space to see that he was right and in front of the fleet and approaching were 19 Interdictors and 18 battlecruisers.

"Tell all ships to launch fighters, mobile suits, and armored cores! Vector we're going out there." Howard says before he walks past Vector.

Vector grins saying "About damn time."

* * *

/OCS-battlecruiser OMS Raptor catapult deck/

Standing in the catapult was the Condor while in the cockpit was Howard as he prepared the weapons systems but in another catapult was Vector in a customized LANCEL which was colored black and green while armed with two beam rifles.

"Alright so all systems are set and ready to go." Howard says pressing a switch.

"LANCEL is working at one hundred percent capacity!" Vector says with his usual grin.

"Blue seven launching!" An Alpha flag pilot says as his machine shoots through the stars in MA mode.

"Blue two launching!" Another Alpha flag launches in MS mode.

"Blue five launching!"

"Blue eight launching!"

"Condor, Howard Smith launching!" Howard says as his Gundam shoots out of the catapult.

"This is Vector Reese in the LANCEL custom launching!" Vector says as his machine shoots through the starts catching up with the other MS.

The machines and fighters stop seeing the enemy fleet slowly approaching.

"All fighters watch your wingmen and all mobile suit and armored core teams watch your lines of sight because you don't want to hit an ally." Howard says as the enemy fleet deployed their fighters and mobile suits.

"Hey Hawk enemy Gundam." Vector says and Howard turned his head so fast they thought he would have whiplash before he looks up to see that he was right and in front of the group was an unknown Gundam. The Gundam was large with a single rifle in its left hand that looked like buster rifle of Wing Gundam, the right arm was nothing but a triple machine gun, the head looked like that of the Destiny Gundam, the shoulders were curved, the arms were more box like, the legs had more boxes with the chest being larger it was also colored pitch black with the eyes pure white. This Gundam looked like it was made to destroy warships and large groups.

"So you are the pilot of Gundam Condor." A deep voice says over the comm.

"Who the hell are you?" Howard asked with a hint of anger at seeing another Gundam fighting for the enemy.

"I am part of the Imperium's seven deadly Sins. I am Sloth and this is the Heavy Gundam." The man says as the now named Heavy Gundam stops.

"So you are taking our Gundam designs!" Vector growls aiming his rifle.

"Oh no we had these Gundams under construction for three years and this was the first to be rolled out." Sloth says with a hint of arrogance.

"First to be rolled out? How many are there?" Howard asked confused.

"There are six more that I know of and they are piloted by the other sins. Now I'll ask this only once… where is the woman named Nena Trinity?" Sloth asked causing both Howard and Vector to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Why would we know that?" Howard asked the enemy.

"Because I don't want Wrath or Envy to find her first!" Sloth yelled with anger aiming his rifle before firing it sending a large beam at the Condor.

Howard activates the GN field blocking the attack and that sparked the battle.

Both forces opened fire as the Heavy attacked the Condor.

The Condor flapped its wings moving some metal away while avoid blaster and beam fire. The Heavy fired its rifle again but the Condor boosted to the left before raising its own rifle and fired a shot but to Howard's horror Sloth grabbed a Locust and put it in front of the machine where the beam struck its chest causing it to explode before the Heavy shot out of the smoke unharmed. The shoulders of the Heavy open up to reveal missile tubes before eight GN missiles sail through space at the Condor.

"Feathers!" Howard shouldered before the feathers detach from the wings and fly around with most blocking the missiles while the others shot the rest down.

"Hiding behind your tiny feathers!" Sloth yelled in a matter of fact before he aims his chain guns and open fire with the beams destroying six feathers while the remaining two reattached to the wings.

"Damn it!" Howard yelled while in the background an Interdictor goes up in flame.

* * *

/Outside battle/

Outside of the battlefield on an asteroid stood a machine which was grey with a single visor that was on the bottom of the head. The frame was somewhat skinny with the arms and legs skinnier and some engines on the hips.

"So they actually managed to find us… it's about time." The pilot says in a childlike voice before the machine kneels and picks up two rifles.

"It's time to show those guys that I'm not dead yet." The pilot says before the back opens revealing more thrusters and blue energy forms before it shoots towards the battle with a trail of blue flames behind it.

* * *

/Battlefield/

A Foray ship explodes when a concentration of turbo lasers dropped the shield rendering it defenseless and the lasers kept going until it went up in flames.

"We just lost the Bound in!" A crewman on board the flagship yelled.

"Damn what about the enemy's loses!?" The captain yelled.

"They haven't taken any loses sir… the Frost is gone!" As he said that the holographic map shows a ODV blink out of existence.

"The Sith are persistent." The Captain says with a growl.

"Sir new contact approaching from the left!" A crewman yelled and everyone turned to see the incoming machine.

"What is it? Is it a new Imperium weapon?" The Captain asked.

"It's not registering an IFF!" A crewman yelled before the new machine opens fire shooting down four Imperium mobile suits.

"Seems friendly too me." A crewman says watching the machine engage the Imperium mobile suits and Sith fighters.

On the battlefield Howard saw the machine as it tore through the Imperium mobile suits but what caught his attention was that it wasn't emitting any GN particles.

"It's the stolen prototype!" Sloth growled surprising Howard before he fired his sniper and the beam tore through the gun causing the Heavy to let go as it exploded.

"Damn!" Sloth growled before he takes aim with his machine guns only for a beam to strike his machine in the leg blowing it off.

"Damn it!" Sloth yelled in anger as an Imperium vessel blew up in the distance.

"Sir the prototype is rendering our mobile suits into scrap metal!" A Locust pilot yelled before a beam punches through his mobile suits chest destroying it.

"Not good." Sloth growled as two OCS cruisers focused fire on an Interdictor.

"You have two choices which are 1) Surrender or 2) Be destroyed." Vector says while quietly saying "Please pick option 2."

"I choose option 3) I kill you all!" Sloth yelled but before he could charge a blue beam struck the back of his mobile suit."

"What the hell?" Everyone froze as an unknown machine slowly floated into the battlefield.

The machine was a bright blue with some orange, no feet could be seen, its head was shaped like a helmet with two antennas sticking from the sides, two glowing eyes, two human like hands, two fins sticking from the side of the legs, the forearms were covered in armor, what looked like a cockpit on the lower body of the machine but what caught their attention was that there were lines all over the machine and they were glowing red.

"Sloth, our master didn't give you permission to invade this system." A voice from the machine says.

"Fuck off Wrath I am not going to let you be the first to find her!" Sloth yelled with a hint of rage.

"What a shame." The now named Wrath says before in a burst of speed his machine was in front of Sloths Gundam before it sent a fist right into the chest causing Sloth to smack his head in the back of his head rest hard enough to knock him out but as he lost consciousness he muttered "You'll regret this… Wrath."

The machine turns its head towards the group before Wrath says in a cheerful tone "I apologize for Sloth but he prefers brute strength over intelligence."

"Do you still plan to take this system?" Howard asked aiming his rifle only for the machine to raise a hand and Wrath still in a cheerful tone says "Oh no I am just here to take the fleet that Wrath took back to our territory and besides he is right now on a thin line so I think you can understand."

Vector lowered his weapon saying "I still don't trust you!"

Wrath looks towards Vector before he says in a serious voice "If I wanted to fight then this battle would have been won already."

To prove his point Wrath's machine vanishes from sight before reappearing and it had a sword in hand before he sheaths it but as it did all of Vectors weapons shatter into pieces.

"What the hell!?" Vector yelled in surprise.

"This is only a fraction of my power." Wrath says as his machines eyes flash.

Everyone was frozen in fear at the machine that was able to remove Vectors weapons in just a single second without them even knowing about it.

"Unless you wish for death then I suggest you allow us to depart." Wrath says as he raised both of his machines arms to show that the shields on his arms were also blades.

"Hey isn't the Sith territory where the Sith fleet is?" Vector asked with a hint of worry.

"I have to agree with him because if they are then we can't cross it." A Flag pilot says floating next to him.

Everyone watched as the machine dragged the immobile Gundam towards the fleet with the Sith fighters and Imperium mobile suits following him.

Once the Sith forces were returned they jumped out of the system.

"Alright we need a strategy when we face Wrath again." Howard says and Vector nodded his head in agreement not wanting to face death at the hands of the Sin before he turned to the new machine and says "Now who is the pilot of that mobile suit."

"Well I am actually glad you asked Howard." A voice says to him and Howard's eyes widen in surprise before he says "It can't be… Xander?"

A screen pops up to show a young man who looked to be 13 years old kid with a pale complexion, silver eyes, and black as night hair wearing only a flight suit minus the helmet.

"It's good to see you again… big brother." The named Xander says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

/Location: Ceph digital world, test number 5, Human/

The sound of a Sith fighter is heard as it spun in the air with both fire and smoke coming from its left wing before it crashes into an empty building destroying said fighter while on the ground stood 4 figures as they fought against Sith troopers and dark Jedi before the one in black and white armor lifts a rocket launcher and fires a round into the air striking an incoming Sith fighter dead in the cockpit.

"Jayden catch!" Stratos yelled as he tossed a shotgun and as it spun Jayden dropped an empty blaster rifle before he grabs the weapon by the handle and spun around where as he does he pulls the trigger and the shotgun round fires blowing the head off of a Dark Jedi that was attempting to rush him.

"How many more do we need to kill now because I lost count at 254?!" Will yelled before he ducked under an overhead slash from a dark Jedi before he shoots said dark Jedi in the face "Make that 255!"

"We have about 100 left to go!" Victor yelled before he threw a grenade where it blew up a group of four Sith troopers.

"Then that means we have 95 more to go!" Will yelled after gunning down a Sith trooper who was armed with a rocket.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Stratos yelled as he fired his rifle killing two more Sith troopers.

"dark Jedi on the left!" Victor yelled as two dark Jedi ran at them with one of them wielding a single lightsaber while another held a double bladed.

"I'll take care of them!" Stratos yelled as he leaned down over a dark Jedi's corpse before he picks up his lightsaber before he ran towards the two charging enemies.

The one with the single blade swung his saber but Stratos ducked under it and activated his saber stabbing the enemy through the chest as the second one leapt into the air.

Stratos looked up as the fallen Jedi fell before he pulled the saber out and brought it up to block the descending blade of energy.

As he held the blade he notices a sky car with fire coming from its rear flying right at Will.

"Will look out!" Stratos shouted as the car flew at Will and Will leapt out of the way.

"That was close." Will muttered as he slowly got up.

Stratos pushed the blade back and swung his and the dark Jedi blocked it before swinging toe second blade at him but because the blades were connected he had to move the blade Stratos was pushing against and because of that he was open where Stratos ducked under the second blade and swung cutting through the dark Jedi's torso killing him instantly.

"How many more!?" Stratos yelled spinning around throwing the lightsaber which cut right through the cockpit of a Sith support aircraft causing it to spin out of control and crash into the ground killing five more Sith troopers and a dark Jedi.

"By my count [shoots two more Sith troopers before reloading] forty six!" Jayden yelled.

"Make that forty two!" Will yelled as a grenade blew up four Sith troopers.

"We're almost done here!" Victor yelled using a Sith trooper as a meat shield as he fired his SMG's killing four more Sith troopers.

As they continued fighting Jayden felt a tingling sensation at the back of his mind before he ducked and a red blade of energy swung where his neck used to be.

Jayden dropped his weapon and drew two knives and spun around to block a downward slash from a dark Jedi.

The fallen Jedi growled as he pushed the blade only for Jayden to use his strength mode to push the blade up before it flew out of the Jedi's hands. The dark Jedi was struck with horror as the blade flew from his grip before Jayden plunged one of his knives into the dark Jedi's heart killing him instantly before he took the knife out and sheathed both weapons as he picked up his fallen rifle.

"Numbers!" Jayden shouted as he shot down a Sith trooper in red armor which meant it was a Sith commander.

"Enemy forces are now at 17!" Victor yelled gunning down another trooper.

"Then we're going to win this!" Will shouted deactivating his cloak behind two Sith troopers as he stabs both in the back of their necks killing them.

"Keep focused!" Stratos shouted taking cover when his armor ability ran out of power.

"Fighters coming in!" Jayden shouted as he tossed a rocket to Stratos and Victor as he held one before all 3 take aim at three incoming Sith fighters.

The three men fire their rockets which sore through the air with two rockets striking two Sith fighters in the center turning both into fire balls while the third rocket struck the last fighter in the wing causing it to spin out of control.

"They're advancing!" Will shouted taking cover when a heavy round passes his head before the out of control Sith fighter crashes into an unstable building.

"That building is coming down!" Jayden shouted and as if by his word the building tumbled towards them and all four ran as red bolts flew around them before the building crashed right on top of the Sith sending dust and rubble flying.

"Wow that" Will was interrupted when he hears a groaning sound and looks up to see… a car falling towards him.

"Will leaps out of the way as it crashes into the ground before he says "Okay that was close."

Everything turned white and they look around before they see the blue Ceph Grunt who says _**"Congratulations you have passed the fifth test and are now closing to the last. Now are there any questions?"**_

"Yes there are." Will growled and Jayden scowled under his helmet.

"Where the fuck did you get her from!? I thought she was dead so tell me: Where the hell did you FIND. HER!?" Everyone could see the shadows waving around him in anger with some actually damaging the ground.

_**"I am not allowed to explain but I was instructed to let you know that the Alpha Ceph would answer any questions that you had when the tests were completed."**_ The Ceph trooper says before vanishing as the entire area was replaced with a single asteroid field and a Ceph Lithoship.

"I guess that's our objective over there." Will says over the comm system since they had their helmets sealed.

"Let's go." Stratos quietly said before all 4 launch off the rocks using some thrusters on the suits they wore to guide themselves towards an airlock.

"So what's the plan?" Will asked

"We retrieve any data they have and destroy their main reactor. Without this ship the Ceph on board will die." Stratos says narrowing his eyes.

The door opens and all 4 make their way in but when they close the door they hear a cry in their heads.

"What the hell!?" Will gasped in surprise. The group ran through the halls running into no Ceph but when they reach a large door they open it only to see something that surprised them.

"What the fuck!?" Victor shouted in surprise because in front of them was a some type of artifact.

The artifact looked almost like a Marker only it didn't have the shape or the feeling of a Marker. It was colored grey with some white, some glyphs that looked nothing like Marker symbols, and it had some pipes connecting the two tendrils together. Whatever this thing was it had a strong resemblance of a Marker.

"What the hell!? It looks almost like a Marker!" Will shouted holding his rifle tightly before they hear cries and they turn to see the Ceph but to their surprise they didn't look like the Ceph they encountered because they looked deformed and most of their body was blue with cybernetic implants.

"What the hell happened to them!?" Jayden whispered in horror.

"What ever happened we need to stop this!" Stratos shouted before they aim their weapons at the approaching Ceph and open fire. The bullets tore through the Ceph like nothing because most of their bodies were flesh with some cybernetics but one kept walking even when most of the head was blown off.

"Wait the device! Destroy the device!" Will shouted getting their attention before Jayden took out a grenade that had what looked like a cylinder with four wings.

"This had better work!" Jayden shouted before he threw the device into the air and the vents of the ship tilt the device a bit where it flies into a hole in the device as the zombie like Ceph slowly drew closer but as they did the device goes off exploding from inside the device and destroying it and also causing all of the Ceph to fall onto the ground dead.

Everything went white before they look to see the Ceph Grunt before Will says "What the fuck was that!? That was almost like fighting the Necromorphs again!"

_**"The Alpha Ceph believed that it would have been a good chance to see how you would react to this. That Lithoship was one of our science vessels before it vanished but when we found it the crew had been transformed into what you saw. There was no other Lithoship program we could use. I apologize."**_ The Grunt says looking at the group of four.

"It is alright but please warn us next time." Victor says and the Grunt nods his head before four containers pop out of nowhere in front of them.

"Your weapons will be in here so you will decide what weapons you have instead of being given ones." The Grunt says vanishing.

Stratos was the first and put both hands into the container in front of him only to be pulled in. The other three were about to react when the container vanished to show Stratos unharmed but what caught their attention was that he had two folded Halo reach plasma rifles on his hips, and two halo 4 energy swords while on his back was what looked like a Halo 4 Gravity hammer.

"Nice!" Will shouted running into his container but when it vanished it showed him armed with a scythe which the blade glowed blue attached to his back and in his hand was what looked like a Halo 4 combat rifle.

Victor was next and when he came out we was armed with a sniper rifle and two machine pistols.

Jayden was last and when he came out he was armed with two Halo 3 SMG's, a Halo 4 assault rifle and two energy sword hilts.

**_"Now beginning second phase."_** Says a Ceph voice before everything vanished and they found themselves in the back of what looked like a Pelican.

"How did we end up in a Pelican?" Victor asked before they hear a voice over the PA system say "Opening rear bay!"

(Play Red vs. Blue season 10 OST: Terrify)

The ramp opens and they see that they were in a large debris field while they can see that behind the field was a halo reach UNSC frigate as it fired its MAC cannon.

"I think I know where this is going." Stratos muttered and if by chance Victor pulls the slide sending an empty bullet casing flying before the Pelican spun around and all 4 were sent flying towards an unknown ship but they saw Imperium symbols on the sides which made them realize that it was likely their first ship.

They use their thrusters to guide themselves towards the hanger before Victor aims his sniper at an aiming Imperium soldier. Victor unloads a bullet in the man's face before they passed through a gravity field where Victor and Jayden hit the ground first with Victor rolling before getting onto his feet firing his sniper twice killing two soldiers while Will flew past them as Stratos landed in the middle of the group using both his strength and thrusters to fly up to the ceiling where he grabs onto it as the soldiers focus fire on him before he launches off the roof towards the ground with his enhanced strength and used both gravity and his thrusters to increase his speed where he crashes into the ground sending soldiers flying before he drew his energy sword and begins cutting down soldiers who continue to shoot at him only for the bullets to stop by the armor.

"Damn it where is that security override?" Will muttered from a console before slamming his fist on it yelling "Damn it!"

A few seconds later Will says "Uh oh that's not good."

Stratos cuts down two more soldiers as Will yells "Hey guy's things might get a little… floaty."

As he said that Stratos leapt into the air before the Imperium soldiers and vehicles in the hanger started to float around with most firing off their weapons and killing their own men.

"Everyone enable grav-boots!" Will shouted sticking his feet to the ground.

Victor and Jayden did the same before they run out of cover and leap into the air using their thrusters to move around before they stick onto different vehicles. Victor shoots at four soldiers while Jayden fired his assault rifle before leaping into the air spinning around and killing two more soldiers. Stratos was next to a vehicle where he uses his enhanced strength to send it flying and smashing into many soldiers before crashing into another vehicle. Stratos flew through the air using his sword to kill another soldier before landing on a vehicle where he then jumps off grabbing onto another vehicle where he sticks his feet onto it and takes his plasma rifles and fires them killing six soldiers before he jumps off spinning in the air firing his rifles before he lands on another vehicle and runs on it firing away before he uses several soldiers as springs before using one of the vehicles to jump off and set his feet on another vehicle where he takes his energy sword and kills another soldier before retaking his rifles and shoots at the remaining soldiers that he could see before he punches the vehicle sending it flying and crashing into other soldiers and as this happened Will was trying to restore gravity.

"Okay, okay, I got it I got it!" Will shouted before he looks up to see the vehicle Stratos struck was flying right at him due to gravity coming back.

"Oh man…" Will muttered before he ducks as the vehicle crashed into the ground before he slowly rose up saying "Why do cars hate me?"

The soldiers and vehicles crash onto the ground while Stratos, Victor, and Jayden landed on one knee completely unharmed.

"Alright that seems to be all of them." Stratos says before a soldier pops out of nowhere only to meet a bullet to the face from Will.

"I don't understand why they try to get the jump on us." Will says as his eyes glowed behind the visor.

The group agreed before they made their way through the ship towards its reactor before they arrive to see that it was surrounded by 4 men guarding it but they were taken down with ease.

The group set the reactor to overload before they start running through the ship until they reach an airlock where they open it and launch into space just as the ship exploded.

Everything turned white and they turn to see the Ceph Grunt who says _**"You have managed to get this far but the last tests will be the hardest you four have ever encountered. And William Holt"**_ Said person was frozen stiff because he never gave a name even if the suits had a mental connection _**"The Alpha Ceph will tell you how we got those images and do not worry because you will see soon."**_

Everything flashed white and their final tests would begin.

* * *

**/End Song: Hero [Motion Picture Version] [feat. Josey Scott] Josey Scott/**

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Stratos as he stands in front of a white flame before he crushes his hands into fists as dark energy forms around them)

**I am so high, I can hear heaven** (Shows Will standing in a forest with the sun over his head and his eyes closed before said sun slowly moves and his eyes snap open as he drops through a shadow)

**Oh, but heaven no heaven don't hear me** (Shows Victor standing over a cliff as waves strike the rocks before the waves shoot to him only for him to swing his hand creating a shield of pure wind blocking the water)

**And they say that a hero can save us** (Shows Jayden as he stood in front of an open rocky field wearing the Mandalorian armor before every rock around him float into the air and spin around him)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows all 4 standing on the bridge of a starship looking into space before it pulls back to show an entire fleet behind them)

**And I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Jayden leap into the air using his telekinesis to controlling his body to float before it shows Will leaping out of a rocks shadow and shooting spikes at Imperium troopers)

**Watch as we all fly away, oh** (Shows Victor sending Imperium troopers flying before streams of white fire soar around striking Imperium troopers before it shows Stratos standing in the middle of them)

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you** (Shows Isaac and Carver working on a Nida before Isaac retracts his helmet and looks out into space as ORCA mobile suits and fighters flew by)

**It isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do** (Shows David standing in the middle of a village that only saw rain right as it was raining before the rain turns to snow amazing people and bringing smiles to children)

**And they say a hero can save us** (Shows Veronica standing in the middle of a mobile suit hanger before she sees an Imperium spy pull out a blaster and shoot her only for the bolt to miss and she sends a spear of energy into the man's heart)

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait** (Shows Nena sitting in front of a window watching as a sun sets before she is covered in pure energy)

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles** (Shows Vector standing in an open field with his usual grin before he transforms into an eagle and flies up)

**Watch as we all fly away** (Shows all 8 standing on a cliff before it shows the Rogue pilots and the Seven Sins standing on another cliff several kilometers away from them)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows both Imperium and ORCA leap at each other going into a fight)

**As we all fly away** (Shows Veronica in her Over Flag Gundam shooting down an Imperium battlecruiser)

**And they're watching us, they're watching us** (Shows Nena in Throne Drei shooting her beam cannon destroying two battlecruisers before the Throne was struck by a missile before it shows Nena held by a containment field inside a force cage with Tarko standing in front of her)

**As we all fly away, woah** (Shows Stratos running towards the caged Nena before he pulls his fist back which was consumed by both white fire and dark energy but it closes up to his face to show his eyes glow blue before the blue turns to a bloody crimson red)

* * *

/Ceph world/

The Alpha Ceph was next to a cloaked human figure as they both watched the group of fours progression.

**_"It seems you were right about those three but the one known as Jayden Kotegawa is a mystery."_** The Alpha Ceph says.

"A team is only as strong as the comrade they fight with and from what I saw in their minds with your help they have fought strong and became a strong team even to the point where they would give their own lives for their companions." The figure says in a feminine voice.

_**"But was it wise to not tell William about your survival?"**_ The Alpha Ceph asked the woman.

"No because I'd rather surprise the man myself." The woman says raising her head showing her eyes which were pink before they turn to Aqua.

* * *

/Imperium controlled territory/

Inside an Imperium space station were dead bodies as a man wearing the Imperium military armor walks through with a smoking rifle before he drops said weapon as be made his way through the facility.

"It took me a long time but I finally found what the Imperium have been trying to reengineer." The man says before the door opens to reveal 4 containers which were mobile suit sized but one container was a see through and it black and white paint on it while its eyes were blue. It also had what looked like wings on the back but the wings looked like that of Hi-Nu Gundam while the mobile suit itself had the appearance of the Exia minus the sword/rifle and the shield.

"Bravo two this is Charlie three… we found them… the mobile suits that the Imperium found and the mobile suit they were making from the data are now ours… and soon our new friends."


End file.
